Survivre à Thédas: Une histoire de gogoles
by Lancy Orca
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé comment vous réagiriez, si vous tombiez dans votre jeu vidéo préférer ? Ceci est l'histoire d'une bande d'amis qui l'ont vécu. L'univers ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de EA et Bioware. Cette fanfiction est totalement non sérieuse jusqu'au plus haut point.
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-propos.**

Pour commencer, je tiens à saluer le travail des concepteurs de Bioware, à qui appartient l'entièreté de l'univers de la saga : Dragon Age. Je signale donc, que rien dans cet univers ne m'appartient, qu'il s'agit d'une fan fiction sur un univers que je n'ai pas construit moi-même.

Les seules exceptions sont les huit personnages singuliers – oui, c'est énorme à gérer -, que vous retrouverez au cours de l'histoire et qui s'inspire librement – ou pas – de personnes existantes dans la vie réelle, en les personnes d'amis qui me sont proche. Vous retrouverez une petite exposition des personnages en question dans le chapitre suivant, afin sans doute de mieux les distingués au fur et à mesure, car je suis bien consciente que ce sera un exercice périlleux. Cette partie sera mise à jour au fur et à mesure de la publication, afin de vous servir de pense bête.

Je vais vous touchez un mot sur la genèse de ce projet. Tout est parti d'un rêve que j'ai fait. Après avoir passé de longues heures sur les trois volets existants de la franchise, il était sans doute inévitable que mon esprit finisse par dérailler. L'une de mes amies – Eline pour ne pas la citer – en était l'une des actrices phare et je lui en ai naturellement parler. Petit à petit, le délire a été plus qu'étoffer et un beau jour, cette fan fiction est née sur une page blanche Word. C'était le 1er novembre 2018. Oui, j'en suis émue ! Parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 juin 2019 et qu'en huit mois de temps, cette fiction a atteint les cent pages Word. Vous allez dire que je me vante, mais je n'ai jamais écrit autant en si peu de temps. Donc voilà, cette fiction va sur ses huit mois d'existence, avec huit personnages dedans, c'est un peu un chiffre symbolique. Cela aurait été encore plus symbolique de la publier un huit juin, mais puisque j'ai mis le temps pour me décider, ce ne sera pas un huit juin.

Vous allez me dire : Ce blabla est bien beau, mais il sert à quoi ? Et je vais vous répondre. Il sert à vous préparer à ce qui vous attend après. Si, vous cherchez une fan fiction Dragon Age qui respecte à la lettre l'univers, vous ne la trouverez pas ici. Si, vous chercher un respect complet des personnages, vous ne le trouverez pas ici. Si, vous chercher quelque chose de sérieux, vous ne le trouverez pas non plus. Ceci est le pur produit de mon imagination la plus gogole qui soit. C'est un ramassis de bêtises et de délires plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres. C'est aussi une compilation d'idées à la con d'une bande de huit amis dans la vie réelle, qui ont sans doute bien besoin de s'échapper dans l'irréel de temps à autres. C'est une bouffée d'air frais dans notre quotidien à tous et, si je vous la partage aujourd'hui, c'est que j'espère humblement qu'elle vous apportera la même chose.

En résumé, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, cela n'a pas la vocation de l'être. C'est une fiction basée exclusivement sur l'humour, la parodie et la détente. Si, elle vous apporte des éclats de rires, un sourire sur votre visage et, un peu d'exaspération devant ces conneries... Alors, elle aura rempli son rôle. Pour terminer, si par moment vous trouver que c'est incohérent, dites-vous une seule chose : Le jeu à buger, complètement.

Amusez-vous bien. Commentez vos réactions faces aux situations, ce sera mon plus beau cadeau.

Lancy Orca


	2. Les huit personnages, pas si originaux

**Les huit personnages, pas si originaux.**

**Mathilde**

Dite Mathilde Trevelyan, mage humaine du cercle d'Ostwick et envoyée au Conclave de la Divine Justinia V. Devenue la Messagère d'Andrasté suite à l'explosion du Saint Temple Cinéraire et future Inquisitrice. Sœur de Nora et Eline Trevelyan. Sœur dans la réalité de François et infirmière en soins péri-opératoire.

**Eline**

Dite Eline Trevelyan, voleuse à distance. Membre de la famille Trevelyan, de la noblesse des Marches Libres. Sœur de Mathilde et Nora Trevelyan. Sœur dans la réalité de Charlotte et infirmière en soins généraux.

**Gabriele**

Dit Gabriele Cadash, nain guerrier à bouclier et membre du Carta. Frère jumeau de Christelle Cadash. Petit-ami d'Eline dans la réalité et étudiant en géologie.

**Charlotte**

Dite Charlotte Lavellan, elfe dalatienne guerrière à deux mains. Sœur jumelle d'Allison Lavellan. Sœur d'Eline dans la réalité et puéricultrice.

**Nora**

Dite Nora Trevelyan, humaine guerrière à deux mains. Membre de la famille Trevelyan, de la noblesse des Marches Libres. Sœur de Mathilde et Eline Trevelyan. Dans la réalité, meilleure amie d'Eline et étudiante ingénieure.

**François**

Dit François Adaar, qunari voleur double dague. En réalité, c'est un Tal-Vashoff. Frère spirituel des sœurs Trevelyan. Dans la réalité, petit frère de Mathilde et étudiant en hôtellerie.

**Allison**

Dite Allison Lavellan, elfe dalatienne voleuse à distance. Sœur jumelle de Charlotte Lavellan. Meilleure amie de Mathilde dans la vie réelle et puéricultrice.

**Christelle**

Dite Christelle Cadash, naine guerrière à bouclier et membre du Carta. Sœur jumelle de Gabriele Cadash. Dans la réalité, amie d'Eline et Mathilde lors de leurs études en soins infirmiers, ayant un faible pour les rouges à lèvres.

**Lou, Meyko, Eragon, Tigrou, Thorin et Remus**

Ce sont des personnages plus que tertiaire, puisqu'il s'agit des animaux de compagnies. Lou est une chienne croisée bouvier-bernois et american standforshire terrier, son physique n'est pas sans rappeler celui des mabaris. Meyko est un husky sibérien, dont le pelage ressemble à celui des loups gris d'Europe. Quant à Eragon, Tigrou, Thorin et Remus, ce sont des chats totalement fidèle à ce que doit être un félin. Sauf peut-être Remus, qui doit être un peu plus idiot que la moyenne...


	3. Chapitre 1: Où Oh putain

**Chapitre un : Où…Oh putain ce n'est pas vrai !**

_Note de l'auteure:_ _Je rappelle une dernière fois, que l'univers au complet appartient à Bioware et que cette fiction n'a absolument pas vocation à être sérieuse. Si cela n'a pas été fait, aller lire l'avant-propos. Merci et bonne lecture._

C'était un jour comme les autres. Un jour de vacances post session d'examens, où décompresser est réellement la seule chose à faire. Pendant que les autres sont encore en train de trimer pour certains, dans la petite maison où commence cette histoire abracadabrantesque, deux jeunes femmes étaient installées dans un canapé en cuir devant un écran. Sur la table basse du salon, nachos et guacamole, chips en tous genres et surtout... La sainte bouteille d'Ice Tea pêche ! La plus âgée tenait une manette de xbox de son ordinateur en main, alors que la plus jeune du duo servait le précieux liquide dans des gobelets en plastique Lego.

« **Pour rire, je trouve que tu devrais faire une tête semblable à la tienne pour ton inquisitrice. **» assura la verseuse de boisson avant de refermer la bouteille. La teneuse de manette éclata de rire.

« **J'ai déjà du mal à me voir en peinture, Eline, alors sur un écran... puis franchement, je crois que je ne saurais pas voir les scènes avec bouclette avec ma tête. Après, j'avoue que ce serait plaisant d'avoir un corps de rêve pour une fois. **»

« **Mathilde !** » s'offusqua la brunette en faisant son plus bel air outré.

« **Eline.** » enchérit la fausse rousse en regardant l'offusquée.

« **Je n'aime pas quand tu te dénigres de la sorte, ça m'insupporte.** »

Mathilde roula les yeux au ciel en se reconcentrant sur le contenu de l'écran qui affichait désormais fièrement le menu du jeu : Dragon Age Inquisition. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle et sa jeune comparse se complaisaient à geeker un max sur cette franchise découverte sur le tard. Et si, en quelques jours elles avaient fini les deux premiers opus, c'était déjà la... cinquième ou sixième fois que la plus âgée recommençait le dernier opus. Jamais satisfaite de telle ou telle chose, ou plaidant qu'elle voulait le faire à fond. Sans oublier que maintenant, elle avait son background personnalisé par rapport à ses parties sur les deux premiers. Tout allait changer cette fois ! Et croyez-le, c'était peu de le dire...

« **Allez, c'est juste pour rire !** » Mathilde soupira et refourgua la manette à son amie à côté.

« **Bon fait le gogole... sérieusement, j'en ai marre de toi.** »Eline s'empara triomphalement de la manette de jeu, poussa un ricanement machiavélique un peu pathétique, mais non moins hilarant.

« **J'ai le pouvoir !** »

La création de la nouvelle inquisitrice commença entre les doigts exigeants d'Eline, très concentrée sur sa tâche de rendre le plus fidèlement possible les traits de son amie sur le personnage de jeu vidéo.

« **Je te jure, demain je vais chez toi et je te crée une inquisitrice à ta tête aussi, gogole... Hey ! Tu lui mets des cheveux roux, sinon je te frappe. **»

La couleur des cheveux de la future inquisitrice changea donc d'une espèce de brun horrible à un roux clair pas trop flamboyant ressemblant plus ou moins à la coloration de la protagoniste râleuse.

« **Tu vas plaire à Bull bull avec ça, il adore les rousses. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne changes pas pour une fois. Y a du choix quand même, Iron Bull, Blackwall, Solas aussi si tu fais une elfe tiens. Non, c'est vrai qu'elfe ça ne t'irait pas. Il n'y a pas un mod pour qu'il accepte tout le monde celui-là ? **» Mathilde haussa les épaules, sirotant le contenu de son verre d'Ice Tea avec sa paille en métal.

« **Cela doit exister, faut regarder. Mais fini déjà l'inquisitrice, on sauvegardera avant de voir ça. Mais pour te répondre. Primo, Blackwall c'est ton nounours, pas le mien. Iron Bull, je tiens à mon fondement. Solas, il m'énerve ! Donc, je garde Cullen. Après, je pourrais tenter Joséphine ou Cassandra.** » Des éclats de rire et la partie était lancée peu de temps après.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient ainsi écoulée depuis la création mouvementée et contestée de l'inquisitrice Mathilde. Les chips avaient ainsi été remplacé par une pizza, dont l'hôtesse du jour débarrassait actuellement le carton vide. Eline allongée à demi dans le fauteuil, les mains posées sur son ventre au niveau de son estomac, soupira longuement.

« **Ah je suis remplie. On ne regarderait pas un film ?** ».La fausse rousse haussa les épaules et en disparaissant vers le garage répondit :

« **Comme tu veux, mais un truc où il ne faut pas trop réfléchir alors...** » La séance de ménage terminée, elle revient dans le salon où Eline cherchait après un film sur une plateforme de streaming.

« **Riche idée, que celle d'avoir branché ta tour sur la télévision. Un petit truc du style Jane Austen ?** ».

Mathilde acquiesça avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine, afin d'y ranger la vaisselle. Sûre qu'elle la ferait demain avec l'autre gogole, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser éparpillée. Et puis, ce qui pouvait se trouver dans le lave-vaisselle y atterrit. C'était toujours ça de gagné. La musique de son jeu vidéo lui parvient aux oreilles de façon un peu abrupte.

« **Tu as changé d'avis, femme ?** » Pas de réponse. La nouvellement diplômée infirmière haussa un sourcil avant de retourner vers le salon. « **Gogole ?** »

Le canapé était maintenant vide. Pas de trace ni d'Eline, ni de Lou, le chien de la maison qui avait élu son lieu de repos auprès d'elles. Tout était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Les coussins en vrac dans le sofa, les couvertures en boules et les gobelets contenant encore du liquide sur la table basse. Tout indiquait que quelques instants encore plutôt, chien et amie étaient là.

« **Lou ? **» appela Mathilde avant de se rendre dans le couloir qui menait au garage. « **Eline ? Si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle...** ».

Mais aucun signe des deux disparues, ni aux toilettes, ni dans le garage, ni nulle part ailleurs dans la maison après examen minutieux. Tout en se frottant la nuque, à la fois d'inquiétude et de contrariété, la jeune femme se laissa tomber assise dans son canapé. Elles n'étaient pas sorties tout de même ? Non, la laisse de la jeune chienne était toujours accrochée au porte-manteau. Un grésillement monta de l'écran de la télévision, ce qui fit lever les yeux à la fausse rousse, qui y vit se dessiner un vortex couleur émeraude, ressemblant un peu trop à un phénomène du jeu.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que...** » se demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'écran. Soudain, une douleur insupportable la pris au niveau de la tête et puis plus rien. Le noir total.

Une douleur lancinante dans les tempes et une sensation humide sur la main, la jeune femme se retourna sous ses draps, reprenant sa main pour elle en soupirant.

« **Lou... arrête... **» marmonna-t-elle.

Les pleurs du jeune animal lui parvinrent aux oreilles et elle soupira en enfouissant son visage un peu plus dans un oreiller en plume. Stop, en plume ? Elle s'était endormie dans la chambre de ses parents ? Comme quoi, l'Ice Tea avaient plus d'effets sur leurs cerveaux qu'elles ne l'imaginaient. En étendant son pied, elle percuta la jambe d'une autre personne. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais après son évanouissement qu'elle remisait sur le trop grand nombre d'heures passé à jouer, elle avait retrouvé à la fois Eline et Lou. Mais pourquoi diable, avaient-elles décidés de dormir dans la chambre des parents ? S'étirant un peu plus à cause des douleurs désagréables qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps maintenant et dans son crâne, elle se stoppa nette. '_Minute. Oreiller en plume oui, mais il est où le duvet en plume ? C'est de la couverture bien rêche que je sens-là ?_' D'un bond, elle se redressa dans le lit pour inspecter cette fameuse couverture, prête à engueuler le chien si jamais elle avait tiré le duvet à elle. Au lieu de quoi.

« **ELINE !** » À ce son suraigu, sa voisine de lit ronchonna en relevant à peine la tête pour la laisser retomber tout aussi tôt dans le coussin dans un geste manquant cruellement de grâce.

« **Hum... quoi ? Il est quelle heure ?** ». Finit-elle par marmonné sans prendre la peine de s'éveiller plus que cela. « **Math' ?** » s'enquit-elle en voyant que cette dernière ne lui répondait pas, mais sans pour autant bouger.

Mathilde observait la pièce avec le regard de quelqu'un qui aurait vu un fantôme. Elles reposaient dans un lit à baldaquin en bois massif foncé, dont les rideaux d'un goût douteux étaient rouges et bleus. Toute la pièce était de pierre grise, avec de grandes fenêtres en style vitraux et de grands tapis tissés jonchaient le sol. Contre les morceaux de mur entre les fenêtres, étaient installées des bibliothèques relativement bien fournie, gardée par un bureau de bois dans un style très... ancien. Un sofa trônait contre une rambarde de pierre, qui dissimulait à ses yeux les escaliers qui menaient à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« **Ce n'est pas normal...** » marmonna la plus âgée en soulevant la couverture pour quitter le lit. Une fois en dehors de la literie, elle remarqua un détail qui la fit hurler deux fois plus fort que précédemment. « **Eline ! J'ai perdu ma graisse ! Où sont mes bourrelets putains ?! Regarde-moi ça ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Et putain, c'est quoi ces boobs énormes qui tiennent tout seul ?!** » Cela eu au moins l'effet de faire bouger Eline qui se redressa assisse sous les couvertures, se frottant les yeux avant de regarder son amie, qui cherchait désespérément après graisses et cellulite en tâtant ventre et cuisses.

« **Oh putain ! On dirait ton personnage dans...** » La jeune brunette ne finit pas sa phrase, restant ainsi bouche bée en regardant autour d'elle.

Lou se mit à aboyer lorsque qu'une porte tourna sur ses gonds pour s'ouvrir et ensuite se refermer. Le bruit de lourdes bottes raisonna sur les dalles de pierre de l'escalier. Juste le temps pour la rousse, véritable cette fois, de tiré la couverture sur son corps uniquement couvert par une culotte et un semblant de soutien-gorge, avant que l'intrus ne débarque. En fait, les intruses... Deux femmes de bonnes statures se tenaient maintenant devant elles. L'une était rousse, bien que ses cheveux soient cachés sous une capuche mauve. L'autre était brune, presque noire de cheveux, avec une coupe courte et tressée en couronne autour de sa tête. Là, ça devenait vraiment, mais vraiment flippant.

« **Inquisitrice. Nous aurions besoin de votre présence à l'état-major pour discuter des avancés de l'inquisition. Quand vous serez prête, bien sûr.** » Leurs yeux devaient à présent approcher ceux des chouettes, tant tout cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Mais cela n'était pas propre qu'à elle. En effet, l'intruse brune les regardait avec le même regard d'incompréhension. « **Cassandra ?** » s'enquit le petit chaperon mauve.

« **Oui. C'est que... je ne m'attendais pas à... comment dire... je pensais que vous... vous étiez plus portée sur les hommes, Inquisitrice...** » Eline s'étrangla avec sa salive et se mit à tousser comme l'asthmatique qu'elle pouvait être par moment. Mathilde fronça les sourcils, puis regarda sa gogole d'amie qui tentait de récupérer un semblant de vie normale, dans une situation pas banale. Il fallut un instant pour que ses neurones se reconnectent dans la situation actuelle.

« **Hein ? Ah non ! Ce n'est pas... ce que ça à l'air d'être. Eline est une amie et ça nous arrive de dormir ensemble. Juste dormir.** » Elle reposa son attention sur les deux femmes en habits et puis fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « **Et puis, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Je suis portée sur rien du tout. Je n'aime pas beaucoup vos insinuations, dame Cassandra.** » répondit-elle en gardant son calme et surtout son sérieux, alors qu'elle entendit à nouveau Eline s'étouffer, mais de rire cette fois. Non, mais ça devenait vraiment n'importe quoi, ce n'était vraiment pas possible, elle devait rêver pour le coup.

« **Oh, je... vous avez raison, ça ne me regarde pas, de toute manière.** » s'excusa Cassandra en faisant demi-tour. « **Nous vous attendons à la réunion dans ce cas.** » Et elle prit la direction de la sortie, accompagnée de celle qui ne devait être nulle autre que Leliana. Après quoi, Mathilde se laissa tomber assise sur le bord du lit, le visage dans les mains et la tête du chien sur les genoux.

« **Dites-moi que c'est un rêve, un putain de rêve très très con et que je vais me réveiller...** » La raison pour laquelle, elle n'avait pas hurlé que c'était un canular, c'était bien parce que ce corps n'était pas le sien. La perte de nombreux kilos aurait dû certes être source de joie, mais pas sans rien faire. C'est finalement un cri de douleur émanant de sa gauche qui la ramena à la réalité. La gogole venait de vivement se pincer afin, probablement, de se convaincre également qu'elle rêvait et manque de bol... Aucune ne rêvait. L'air contrit d'Eline fit lever les yeux à Mathilde qui finit par quitter le lit pour de bon, en quête de vêtement.

« **Et on fait quoi ? Je veux dire, on sait qu'on n'est pas dans un rêve... Oh, pourquoi ta main brille ?** » En ouvrant la commode, où semble-t-il, il y avait de quoi couvrir la peau exposée des deux jeunes femmes, une lueur avait attiré l'attention d'Eline. La rousse regarda alors la paume de sa main gauche et eu un mouvement de recul.

« **OH PUTAIN CE N'EST PAS VRAI !** » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa main de plus près, les yeux écarquillés. « **Non ! Juste non ! Je veux bien changer de corps, je veux bien admettre même qu'on s'est retrouvée dans ce foutu jeu, mais pas ça ! Donc c'est moi qui... Oh merde ! Merde, merde, merde et remerde !** » En disant cela, elle se frappa la tête contre le haut de la commode. Pas trop fort non plus, il ne fallait pas se fracasser le crâne, ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre. Eline quitta le lit également pour stopper la manœuvre de la plus âgée. Se massant le crâne de la main droite, cette dernière alla se poser sur le siège du bureau, le regard dans le vide et les neurones en vrac. Au bout de longues minutes, elle se releva d'un bon. «** Faut qu'on rentre chez nous ! Tout de suite ! Maintenant ! Sur le champ ! **» Elle retourna à la commode et s'empara d'une tenue qu'elle jeta à Eline qui la suivait toujours. « **Mais d'abord, s'habiller, on ne peut pas sortir d'ici à poil.** »

La brunette parvient à récupérer les vêtements lancés et les inspecta sous toutes les coutures. « **Comment ? Je ne sais même pas comment on est arrivé là. Je ne me souviens de rien, ou de pas grand-chose...** » Elle enfila le pantalon en cuir brun qu'elle attacha tant bien que mal. « **La télévision à complètement déconner quand j'ai voulu lancer le film. Le jeu est réapparu, Lou a grogné et puis...** »

« **Un genre de faille est apparue à l'écran et puis le noir ? Ouais, ça m'a fait la même chose... On serait passé par une faille. Ce serait logique.** » Répondit Mathilde en enfilant une chemise bordeaux sur son soutien-gorge de fortune avant de regarder Eline. **« En fait non, c'est complètement fou ! Il n'y aucune logique, rien ! **» Elle enfila une veste en cuir long sans manche dans les teintes nuits par-dessus, tout en regardant Eline faire de même. « **Si, Cassandra et Léliana existent... Solas doit forcément être ici aussi, peut-être que lui pourra nous aider. C'est peut-être la chose la plus dingue que j'ai dite et qui en même temps sonne le plus normal depuis ce matin.** » Attrapant une paire de botte dans les mêmes tons que sa veste, elle se posa au sol pour les enfiler et les lacer avec application. Une chose était sûre, les lacets sur des bottes aussi hautes, ce n'était vraiment pas pratique.

« **Euh... tu ne penses pas, qu'on va passer pour des folles, si on commence à raconter qu'on vient d'ailleurs, en énumérant les technologies de notre monde ?** » demanda Eline en imitant son amie en s'asseyant de même au sol. Le silence se fit à nouveau, empreint de réflexion et de soupire. «** Au fait, tu crois que les choix que nous avons fait en jouant ont impacté la réalité que nous vivons actuellement ? Parce que dans ce cas, rassure-moi tu es bien amie avec Solas sur la partie ?** »

Il y eut un arrêt sur image de la part des deux filles et la rousse releva lentement la tête vers la brune en grand silence. Bien sûr, qu'elle s'était faite un allié et potentiel ami de Solas, sinon elle savait qu'il aurait été impossible à vivre sur la longue durée du jeu. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le reste. Elle n'avait rien à craindre au niveau de ses compagnons, puisqu'elle avait recommencé sa partie avec son background importé, elle avait dans l'idée de faire le jeu à fond et donc d'être amie avec tous. Un point positif déjà, il n'y aurait pas trop de soucis pour trouver de l'aide. Si, elle vivait sa partie à partir de son arrivée à Fort Céleste, elle était donc dans la classe mage et en début de romance avec...

« **PAR LE SAINT CUL D'ANDRASTÉ !** » Elle se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main avant de se relever. « **Voilà pourquoi, Cassandra m'a demandé ça... Est-ce que je suis dans la merde ? Absolument. J'en ai marre, ma vie est nulle... **» continua-t-elle en arpentant la pièce avant de s'arrêter. « **Mais si moi, je suis mage... qu'est-ce que toi, tu es ? **» demanda-t-elle avant de se retourner à l'endroit où se trouvait son amie, qui avait de nouveau disparu. « **Eline ?!** »

« **Mais je suis là.** » dit-elle en réapparaissant derrière son amie qui sursauta en criant, la main sur son cœur qui s'était emballé. « **Oh, pardon... mais j'étais là... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah d'accord. Ben, je suis un voleur. **» dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. « **Hey ! Je ne veux pas me battre moi ! Non, non et non.** » Eline s'en alla vers les escaliers d'un pas déterminer avant de s'arrêter devant. « **C'est normal que Lou, soit si énorme ? **» Mathilde qui tentait de faire apparaître un brin d'électricité dans sa main s'arrêta nette et rejoignit Eline. Posant les yeux sur sa chienne avec attention pour la première fois, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Au lieu de la petite chienne de type molossoïde de trois mois, se tenait un vrai molosse adulte et pas loin des quarante kilos, la tête sur le côté avec son plus bel air curieux.

« **Attends une minute... bon sang. Tu as trouvé, gogole ! Le seul moyen de rentrer chez nous, c'est de finir le jeu, en étant dedans !** » Déclara la rousse avec une lueur de génie traversant ses yeux bleus. « **C'est pour ça que Lou est adulte, pour nous y aider.** » Puis elle regarda Eline et son regard s'obscurcit.

« **Mais c'est du suicide !** » Hurlèrent-elles en cœur.

« **C'est hors de question, je ne me battrais pas ! Tu prends qui tu veux avec toi, Varric, Cassandra, Iron Bull, mais moi je les emmerde tous et je reste ici avec Lou !** » Conclu Eline en descendant enfin l'escalier. Elle venait d'entrouvrir la porte, lorsqu'elle se stoppa nette et se retourna vers Mathilde. « **Attends, ça veut dire que Blackwall est là...** » Une lueur étrange joua dans les yeux bleus d'Eline et un drôle de sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« **Non, Eline, n'y pense même pas !** » Mais ladite Eline venait de franchir la porte au pas de course, bientôt suivie par Mathilde qui tentait de la rattraper. « **ELINE !** » Parvenue dans le hall, la nouvelle inquisitrice sauta sur le dos de la jeune voleuse pour tenter de l'arrêter. « **Ne fait pas ça, Eline !** » Somma-t-elle en s'agrippant à sa jeune amie, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire quelques heures plutôt.

« **Je veux juste voir comment il est en vrai ! Ce n'est pas la mort !** » assura la voleuse avant de tomber en avant en loupant les marches qui menait au trône. Elle se retrouvèrent ainsi au sol, empêtrée l'une, l'autre et avec le chien. Un tableau des plus puérils sans doute pour tout le beau monde qui se tenait dans le hall du château.

« **Inquisitrice, cette personne vous cherche-t-elle des ennuis.** » questionna une voix masculine un peu trop mal assurée, qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Mathilde. « **Je peux la faire mettre aux fers un moment, au besoin. **»

Le ton s'était durci, avait gagné en assurance et trahissait une pointe de... jalousie ?! La rousse se releva et pu faire face au commandant de l'Inquisition qui devait se rendre lui aussi à la réunion prévue. Eline en profita alors pour filer à toutes jambes à l'extérieure, suivie par le chien qui prenait sans doute cela pour un nouveau jeu.

« **Non, bien sûr que non. Nous avions juste un différend... amicale, Eline et moi. Merci, commandant**... » Elle fit un pas vers l'avant pour tenter une fois de plus de récupérer son irrécupérable amie gogole, mais la vue de Cassandra et Léliana l'en dissuada. Intérieurement, elle soupira longuement, jurant qu'elle allait étrangler Eline, si jamais elle faisait une bêtise en son absence. « **Bon, cette réunion alors...** » conclu-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour passer les différentes portes vers l'état-major en compagnie de sa bande de clampins de conseillé et en marmonnant : « **J'en ai déjà marre...** »


	4. Chapitre 2: Où Eline et Lou

**Chapitre deux : Où Eline et Lou partent en couilles.**

_Note de l'auteure: Je vais devenir coutumière... Juste pour vous informer sur la fréquence de publication. Je vais me tenir à une régle simple: Un chapitre fini (ou prêt de l'être) = un chapitre publier ici. Parce que oui, j'ai 18 chapitres d'avance, mais j'apprécie justement de conserver cette avance =D._

Eline avait ainsi échappé au courroux préventif de son amie et descendait actuellement les escaliers de pierre en courant, suivie de près par Lou. La chienne n'avait finalement d'adulte que sa taille, car elle semblait parfaitement s'amuser à courser la brunette à travers les escaliers. Alors que la jeune femme parvient en bas des marches, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Un détail manquant lui sauta alors aux yeux...

« **J'AI DES POUMONS !** » s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Elle respirait enfin l'air frais et ambiant, même en courant, de façon tout à fait normale et sans crises d'asthme. Cela apparaissait comme salvateur, par rapport à son quotidien dans son monde d'origine. Mais, à peine eut-elle finie de s'extasier sur ses nouvelles capacités respiratoires, qu'elle vit le molosse qui l'accompagnait détaler comme un lapin, en quête d'un nouveau jeu ou de nouvelles découvertes.

« **LOU !** » hurla-t-elle de plus belle, en se lançant à la poursuite du chien à travers la cour supérieure de Fort Céleste. « **Revient-ici tout de suite, vilaine fille !** ». Cela n'eut évidemment aucun effet sur le tout jeune chien que Lou restait dans sa tête et elle continua de narguer Eline avec des dérapages contrôlés, des changements brusques de direction ou des arrêts momentanés.

Une porte eut la mauvaise idée de s'ouvrir et la chienne s'engouffra dès lors dans la taverne, suivie de près par la jeune voleuse. Plus d'un client fût ainsi étonné du drôle de spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Après plusieurs tours au rez-de-chaussée et un jeu de : « je vais t'attraper », Lou prit l'escalier toujours lancé dans sa course folle et suivie par Eline, qui ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, même si elle commençait à manquer de souffle. Soudain, une voix puissante raisonna dans le dos de la jeune femme :

« **Tous sur le chien !** ». Des pas lourds se firent ressentir dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'informa alors sur l'identité de son nouveau poursuivant : Iron Bull, en personne.

« **La charge, suivez le patron !** » Et une nouvelle salve de pas de courses suivirent les puissantes enjambées du Qunari.

'_Oh putain !_' pensa la jeune femme en accélérant nettement sa course, prise d'une certaine frayeur d'être ainsi prise en chasse par Iron Bull et la charge du Taureau. Si, elle n'avait pas été tracassée par l'idée que la jeune chienne se retrouve hors des murs du fort, elle se serait probablement arrêtée net, avant de prendre le sens inverses pour échapper à tout ça.

Lou, quant à elle, continuait son infernale ascension dans la taverne, sous les protestations des clients indignés par un tel comportement. Mais rien ou presque, ne pouvait l'arrêter dans son entêtement à jouer un tour à l'amie de sa maîtresse. Eline commençait même à regretter d'avoir initié la course en essayant de semer Mathilde pour aller se repaître de la vision possiblement divine du garde Blackwall... Peut-être que le chien n'aurait pas eu cette stupide idée de courir à tout va et partout où elle pouvait. Ou alors, c'est que Lou elle-même par une sorte de connexion mentale avec la rousse, essayait de la dissuader d'aller rendre une visite au garde.

'_Nooooooooon, ça c'est un petit peu trop tiré par les cheveux..._' se rassura mentalement la voleuse. Alors que la courses poursuites arrivait dans les combles de la taverne, la brunette se dit que sa peine touchait à sa fin, car le canidé serait forcé de s'arrêter, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issue et close. Issue qui malheureusement s'ouvrit au moment où la cavalcade arriva en haut des marches et qu'elle finissait de penser à la fin de sa peine. Bien évidemment, Lou s'élança de bon cœur à travers la porte ouverte, pour se retrouver à courir sur les remparts. Eline jura et engueula le pauvre soldat responsable de l'ouverture de la porte, lui qui voulait simplement profiter de sa pause.

« **Nom de nom... Espèce d'idiot ! C'est malin ça, tiens ! **» Puis, elle suivit à nouveau la chienne dans sa course effrénée, toujours accompagnée par Iron Bull, la charge du Taureau, mais également Sera. Cette dernière en profitait d'ailleurs, pour balancer des bombes à eau sur tous ceux qui croisait son chemin.

La course se poursuivit sur les remparts, inlassablement... Au fur et à mesure que le groupe de poursuivant avançait, plus il grossissait. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient jointes pour prêter main forte à Eline, ou simplement parce qu'elle trouvait cela distrayant. La deuxième option étant probablement la plus répandue dans le groupe. Rien n'était épargnée à la brunette, toutes les portes s'ouvraient où étaient déjà ouverte lorsqu'elle entrevoyait la fin du calvaire. Après avoir fait l'entièreté des remparts, Lou s'arrêta nette devant une partie de ceux-ci qui s'étaient effondré après les outrages du temps. Toute la cavalcade ralentit sa course et Eline inspira un grand coup avant de s'adresser à la chienne.

« **Lou... rend-toi, tu es cernée... J'en ai marre de toi...** » parvient-elle à articuler entre deux inspirations qui semblaient lui brûlé les poumons au fer chaud. Lou remua la queue, aboya un coup et puis repartit en courant de plus bel dans l'autre sens, renversant quelques personnes au passage. « **LOU ! JE VAIS T'ETRIPER !** » Mais, toujours portée par ce devoir de sécurité vis-à-vis de la chienne, Eline repartit de même dans l'autre sens, suivie par ceux qui avaient encore le courage de continuer. C'est-à-dire à peu près tout le monde.

« **Hey ! Y'a pas un seuil de tolérance chez cet animal ? Elle n'est pas encore épuisée ?** » râla Iron Bull derrière la première poursuivante.

Hélas non... Lou couru à nouveau à l'autre bout des remparts et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la tour délabrée dont l'accès était condamné. Elle ne resta cependant pas en place, repartant dans l'autre sens, jusqu'à la taverne. Là, elle trouva un escalier qu'elle descendit d'une traite, puis le second qui se trouvait juste en face et se retrouva dans la cour inférieure. Le sang de la voleuse ne fit qu'un tour, la herse était grande ouverte, la chienne pouvait donc quitter les lieux sans aucun souci et aller se perdre dans les montagnes environnantes.

« **Non, non, non, non ! Lou ! LOU ! Ne sors pas espèce de bougre de chien !** » Vaines paroles, en son for intérieur Eline le savait. La chienne se dirigeait dangereusement vers la sortie des lieux, elle allait se faire étriper par son amie, elle le sentait bien. Adieu le chien, adieu ses tympans... Et soudain, un véritable miracle ! Cole apparu devant la herse faisant peur à la chienne qui fit un dérapage peu contrôlé avant de détaler vers les écuries, la queue entre les jambes.

« **Fermez la herse, soldats ! L'Inquisitrice n'apprécierait pas que son chien s'échappe. »** Lança une voix très grave et pleine d'autorité en provenance des écuries.

« **Oui, Ser Blackwall !** » répondirent en cœur deux jeunes recrues qui s'activèrent à fermer la herse avant que le chien ne décide de retenter sa chance, maintenant que Cole avait disparu.

Eline s'était arrêté en voyant arrivé dans son champ de vision, l'homme qu'elle voulait admirer et elle n'était pas déçue. Il était déjà très avenant dans sa version vidéo, mais de près et en réel... Ah, elle aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder sans un mot. Le garde capta le regard un peu trop insistant de la jeune femme et s'adressa à elle.

« **Mademoiselle ? Il y a un problème ?** » Que répondre ? Il semblait à la jeune femme qu'elle avait perdue sa voix à ce moment précis et elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. Elle qui pouvait sortir dix conneries à la seconde, voilà qu'elle n'était même pas capable de dire bonjour. Heureusement que Mathilde n'était pas là, elle aurait éclaté de rire, l'aurait enfoncé dans son caca ou pire ! Elle aurait volé à son secours, aurait entamé la conversation avant de l'abandonnée avec son beau Blackwall... Stop, était-ce vraiment le pire ? Pourquoi était-elle partie sans son amie ?! Comment allait-elle faire sans soutien, qui l'aiderait à entamer la discussion... Non, mais la nouvelle inquisitrice ne l'aurait pas aidé, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de 'bêtise'. Mais quelle bêtise pourrait-elle faire hein ? En attendant, Eline avait pris son courage à deux mains, allait enfin répondre quand...

« **SALE CABOT ! SORS D'ICI !** » hurla la voix du maître palefrenier qui chassait maintenant la chienne à coup de fourche hors de ses écuries.

«** Oh oh oh... Désolée, je dois y aller. LOU ! **» lança la brunette en repartant de plus belle en direction du chien qui détalait en pleurant, passant entre les jambes et les bras de ceux qui essayait vainement de l'attrapée. Premier jour ici et elles créaient déjà des ennuis. Eline finirait par craindre que le commandant ne mette sa menace à exécution. Au moins, il enfermerait peut-être Lou avec elle, ça lui ferait toujours ça de gagner comme compagnie. Lou reprit sa course et monta le deuxième escalier de la cours inférieurs pour se retrouver au niveau de son départ. Là, Cole réapparu et tendit un os à la chienne, qui, écoutant son estomac s'arrêta enfin. L'esprit flatta alors la tête du molosse avant de s'adresser à Eline.

« **Elle est heureuse que vous ayez joué avec elle. Elle vous aime bien, vous et ses nouveaux amis**. » La jeune femme s'arrêta et se laissa tomber assise par terre en soupirant.

« **Oui ben... mes poumons apprécient moins son enthousiasme... **» Elle reprit sa respiration avant de se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Elle caressa le chien à son tour qui s'amusait avec son os. « **Reste sage maintenant, d'accord ? Je reviens. Amuse-toi avec tes nouveaux amis.** » Alors qu'elle allait redescendre pour aller s'excuser auprès de Blackwall et essayé de se faire bien voir par au moins une personne ici, une énorme main s'abattit avec force dans son dos, lui coupant momentanément sa respiration encore un peu laborieuse.

« **Ah ! C'était une belle course. Un bon entraînement pour mes gars et moi. Faudra qu'on remette ça, amie de la patronne.** » Puis, Iron Bull se tourna vers le chien et l'interpella. «** Toi, quand t'aura fini, on va s'entraîner à l'attaque, tu manques un peu de mordant quand même. **»

'_Hoy... Mathilde va me faire la peau..._ ' Mais rien ne ferait changer d'avis le Qunari, alors Eline battit discrètement en retraite alors que tout le monde s'occupait du chien. Redescendant l'escalier, elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Il faut dire que durant sa course, elle n'en avait guère eu l'occasion. Tout était semblable à ce qu'elle avait pu voir au cours de ses nombreuses parties de jeux vidéo. À quelques exceptions près... L'écurie était bien plus grande et pour cause, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule monture à abriter. Fort Céleste était bien plus grand que ce qu'on en montrait dans le jeu, ça elle n'en doutait pas. Elle irait à l'occasion faire un tour dans les jardins, peut-être même qu'elle y amènerait Lou, histoire de la laisser courir dans un endroit clôturer ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de cette chienne ? Pas qu'elle ait un jour été d'un naturel calme et discret, mais là, elle avait battu des records. Peut-être qu'elle était elle-même perturbée d'avoir changé ainsi d'apparence, après tout hier encore elle n'était qu'un chiot. Toutes humaines qu'elles étaient, elle et Mathilde, leur changement d'apparence était un véritable électrochoc. Plus pour la rousse que pour elle, mais tout de même. C'était à se demander si elles avaient subi d'autre changement... Ce qui était fort possible, puisqu'elle avait elle-même de nouveaux poumons.

« **Vous serez plus loquace, cette fois ?** » demanda un homme dans son entourage proche.

Eline sortit de ses réflexions qui allaient lui donner mal au crâne et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait actuellement au milieu de la grange, en compagnie de Ser Blackwall. Ce dernier était occupé à sculpter un cheval à bascule en forme de griffon et lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

« **Oui. Je m'excuse, mais j'ai été très perturbée de croiser un homme aussi charmant.** » L'homme haussa ses deux sourcils, dans un air des plus étonnés et déposa ses outils. Ensuite, il se tourna face à la voleuse en s'en approchant de quelques pas. '_Magnifique approche, Eline. Du grand art ! Mathilde, pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?! Ah non, ne soit pas là, c'est vrai. Reste au conseil, oui oui oui..._'

Eline regarda l'homme en face d'elle, un sourire contrit et un peu idiot jouant sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote pour le coup et elle ne pouvait pas remiser cela sur sa gogolitude habituelle. Elle avait juste dit tout haut, ce qu'elle avait pensé tout bas. Blackwall quant à lui observait la jeune femme, en quête d'une possible trace d'ironie ou de sarcasme, mais n'en trouvait aucune.

« **Et vous êtes sérieuse, en plus, en disant cela... **»

« **Pourquoi vous ne vous trouvez pas charmant ? Vous ne devriez pas douter de vous de la sorte. C'est bien quelque chose qui m'énerve prodigieusement ça, d'ailleurs. Prenez l'inquisitrice par exemple. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle n'est pas assez bien, qu'elle est trop grosse, trop chic, trop chac... Insupportable, je vous dis. Et puis, pourquoi personne ne me croit jamais quand je dis quelque chose ? Vous êtes charmant, vraiment très attirant et vous me faites penser à un gros nounours...** » Elle l'avait dit. Elle avait osé le dire en face de lui. À ce stade, elle ne pouvait plus rien dire de pire que ce qu'elle venait de sortir. Si, elle devait faire pire, ce serait plutôt physique et non en parole. Pour le garde des ombres, la situation était assez... intrigante. D'un côté, il savait enfin qui était la jeune femme en face de lui, d'un autre il était flatté de l'intérêt qu'une si belle femme lui portait et d'un autre côté encore, ça lui semblait totalement abracadabrantesque.

« **Donc, vous êtes amie avec l'inquisitrice... Et elle vous laisse ainsi outrageusement flirter avec ses soldats ?** » La brunette se mordit la langue. Que devait-elle répondre ? La vérité, que son amie souhaitait qu'elle ne fasse pas la bêtise qu'elle était en train de commettre ? Ou dire un tout petit mensonge de rien du tout ? Finalement, elle opta pour une autre approche...

« **Je suis bien assez grande pour décider de ce que je peux faire ou non. Et je ne flirte outrageusement qu'avec vous.** » Ce qui n'était que pure vérité, mais cela ne lui ressemblait guère de ne pas tenir compte de l'avis de quelqu'un, surtout quand ce quelqu'un était plus âgée. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, théoriquement elles avaient le même âge dans cette réalité, non ? Alors, elle avait encore moins de scrupules. Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son large torse.

« **Vous ne devriez pas vous faire des illusions à mon propos, mademoiselle. Cela ne vous causera que des ennuis.** » Il tourna les talons et rejoignit son plan de travail, précédemment abandonné. Le sang d'Eline ne fit qu'un tour et elle alla se poster, les poings sur les hanches derrière l'homme brun.

« **Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas me sortir la carte de l'homme mystérieux et torturer ! Je m'en fiche que vous ayez un passé sombre, brumeux et peut-être même en partie inventé, ou que sais-je ! Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes plus dangereux qu'un autre. L'excuse est bien trop facile ! Et puisque vous m'offensez grandement par votre attitude peu convenable, je vous prierais de venir ce soir à la taverne pour m'offrir un verre, afin de vous faire pardonner !** » Poussait-elle le bouchon un peu loin ? Sans aucun doute, mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien les tenant et aboutissant de la romance avec cet homme sombre et taciturne. Elle savait quel amant romantique et passionné, il cachait sous son épaisse armure. Elle savait aussi qu'à son arrivée à Fort Céleste, ce dernier se retranchait derrière son masque de : 'je ne peux pas... vous méritez mieux' et ça... Au final, ça l'énervait peut-être plus que lorsque Mathilde s'insultait elle-même de baleine !

En parlant de la nouvelle inquisitrice, elle se trouvait présentement dans la pièce qui abritait la table d'état-major, à se demander dans quel merdier elle était fourrée. Entre ses trois conseillers, qui se serait bien volé dans les plumes ce jour et les décisions qu'elle devait prendre... Heureusement, qu'elle pouvait admirer l'architecture environnante. Non, elle ne poserait pas les yeux sur le commandant, c'était un coup à finir complètement cinglée et surtout... surtout elle ne supporterait pas que ce dernier ait un regard insistant sur sa personne. Non, monsieur, il était hors de question qu'elle donne suite à la vie fantasque de son personnage de jeux vidéo, par le biais de sa propre personne. Elle ne souillerait pas sa moralité irréprochable, pour quelque chose qui serait fini dès qu'elle aurait battu Coryphéus ! Battre Coryphéus... dans sa tête, ça sonnait de façon très, mais vraiment très problématique ! Alors que Joséphine et Léliana s'étaient lancé dans un débat passionné sur le meilleur moyen d'obtenir l'approbation de certains nobles, mais aussi que Cassandra et Cullen discutaient tactiques militaires, Mathilde s'égara à contempler la fenêtre du fond. Et Andrasté savait, qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Elle vit passé sur les remparts, Lou, Eline et la charge du Taureau qui s'en allait en courant. Elle haussa un sourcil et ne quitta plus la fenêtre des yeux.

'_Ça ne sent pas bon..._' pensa-t-elle. Au bout d'un moment, le cortège agrandit passa à nouveau sur la partie des remparts qui était visible. Mathilde tenta de rester stoïque et de ne surtout pas se démonter. '_Pas bon du tout..._'. Et le cortège repassa une troisième fois. Cette fois, elle ne put contenir sa stupeur et elle devient légèrement livide, se jurant que sa gogole de copine allait devoir lui fournir une sérieuse explication.

« **Inquisitrice ?** » s'enquit la voix de Léliana. La rousse reposa son regard sur ses conseillers, qui manifestement attendait une réponse de sa part à une question posée. Question qu'elle n'avait même pas entendue, bien sûr. C'était le moment de trouver une petite parade pour sortir.

« **Je m'excuse, mais il faut absolument que je me rende aux commodités.** » La jeune femme se dit que cela passerait comme une lettre à la poste et que c'était suffisamment gênant pour qu'ils lui lâchent les bottes. C'était évidemment sans compter sur la rigidité d'esprit de certains.

« **Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre ?** » demanda, assez sèchement d'ailleurs, le commandant de l'Inquisition. Bon d'accord, elle n'avait sûrement pas été aussi attentive que son avatar de jeu à cette réunion, mais ça ne donnait aucunement le droit au grand blond de lui parler de la sorte. Ensuite, si elle avait besoin d'aller pisser, elle irait pisser, d'accord ou pas d'accord ! Et enfin, elle allait lui foutre une gêne dont il allait se souvenir celui-là ! Ah, il veut mettre Eline au cachot et la privée des commodités, empiété sur ses plates-bandes et encore faire sa crise de jalousie, eh ben c'est ce qu'on va voir.

« **J'ai mes soucis de fille, commandant. Vous savez, le truc désagréable qui n'arrive qu'aux femmes tous les mois, parce que sans ça nous ne pourrions donner naissance à des imbéciles tel que vous ? Qui nous rend acariâtre, désagréable et qui me cause de vives douleurs dans les entrailles, au point que j'en viendrais à me les arracher à mains nues ? Ce qui risquerait fortement de me pousser à vous en coller une, d'ailleurs. Vous voulez vraiment, que je vous en colle une parce que vous me privé des commodités, pour une petite réunion matinale, qui peut très bien se reprendre l'après-midi ? Parce qu'avec toutes vos jérémiades vous me filez un mal de crâne à tuer un dragon ?! C'EST BIEN CA QUE VOUS VOULEZ, COMMANDANT RUTHERFORD ?!** » Voyant l'homme changer du livide au ton cramoisi, la jeune femme fit une danse de la victoire dans sa tête avant d'ajouter : « **Je ne crois pas non... Donc, je vais aller aux commodités, ne vous en déplaise ! **»

Le commandant en question, s'était détourné de toutes les femmes alentours, la main gauche à son front pour cacher sa gêne plus qu'évidente.

« **Ou...oui... hum... il n'était pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour vous faire comprendre... Je...je m'excuse, Inquisitrice...** ». Victoire ! Elle avait réussi à pousser le niveau de la gêne à un niveau, quasi ultime. En revanche, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle allait gêner à peu près tout le monde, sauf Cassandra. Cette dernière s'écria alors :

« **Oh moi aussi, je dois m'y rendre ! C'est désagréable c'est vrai, et je ne serais pas contre l'idée de vous accompagner aux commodités, cela devient urgent également.** » Mathilde se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, mais de façon mentale, avant de tourner les talons en ajoutant :

« **À votre aise, chercheuse Cassandra. Les hommes et leur ignorance en la matière, me rende plus susceptible que prévu.** »

La réunion fût donc écourtée et bien qu'elle fût forcée de se rendre aux commodités avec Cassandra, elle put sans mal s'échapper une fois cette petite affaire résolue. En descendant les escaliers qui menait dans la cour supérieure, Mathilde chercha du regard chienne et amie, mais ne trouva que la première. Celle-ci s'entraînait en compagnie d'Iron Bull. Tout du moins, ce dernier essayait d'entraîner le molosse, qui lui n'entendait rien à l'idée et préférait jouer, en tentant de convaincre le Qunari qu'il devait s'amuser avec elle. « Hey, chef ! » héla Iron Bull en la voyant arrivée.

« **Votre chien, il n'est pas bien malin, vous savez.** » Oh ça, elle le savait, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Dans sa tête, Lou allait avoir quatre mois et pas un an. « **Cela dépend... de son humeur, de sa volonté et surtout de qui lui parle. Lou, au pied ! **» Et la chienne détala en direction de sa maîtresse pour s'asseoir à côté de ses jambes, le regard poser sur sa maîtresse et les oreilles attentives.

« **Ah ben, il est peut-être malin assez pour ce qu'il veut bien.** » Cela paraissait certain pour la propriétaire de la chienne. Elle observa les alentours, en quête de son amie, mais ne la trouva point.

« **Où est-Eline ?** » demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Tout le monde en fit de même, ce qui donna franchement envie à l'Inquisitrice de se frapper le front avec le plat de sa main. « **Je crois savoir, ne vous donner pas cette peine... **» Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'escalier, lorsque le Qunari lui envoya une invitation :

« **Chef ! Faudra venir boire un verre avec nous ce soir !** » Une petite voix dans sa tête, lui dit qu'elle en aurait probablement bien besoin de ce verre, même si cela devait lui arracher la moitié de la gorge et lui brûler les trois quarts de l'œsophage.

« **Avec plaisir, je serai là. **»

Trouvant enfin le moyen de s'éclipser avec Lou, en quête d'Eline, Mathilde essuya les salutations intempestives des gens de Fort Céleste. Une fois ça allait, deux fois ça pouvait passer, trois fois ça devenait gênant et à la quatrième fois, ça allait la rendre folle. Mais, elle parvint à se focaliser sur sa mission actuelle : trouver la gogole ! Et elle allait si bien la retrouvée, qu'elle l'attacherait avec une laisse pour être certaine qu'elle ne ferait aucune connerie supplémentaire ! Sans s'arrêter, la rousse se dirigea à pas assurer vers la grange où résidait le garde Blackwall et oh quel surprise... N'était-ce donc point Eline qu'elle avait en visuel en compagnie dudit garde, dont elle était un peu trop proche à son goût. Comme quoi, elle avait souvent raison de se méfier des idées lumineuses d'Eline et surtout quand une lueur bizarre passait dans ses yeux. C'était la foire assurée. L'inquisitrice se racla la gorge de façon à ce que les deux personnes prennent connaissance de sa présence.

« **Je vous dérange peut-être ? **»

« **Oui ! **» déclara sans aucune hésitation la brunette en lançant un regard pathétiquement mauvais en sa direction.

« **Non, pas du tout, inquisitrice.** » répondit l'homme du quatuor. «** Je crains que la course n'ait troublé les pensées de votre amie. Un peu de repos lui serait sans doute salutaire. **» continua ce dernier avant de retourner à ses affaires, sans un mot de plus.

'_Vous m'en direz tant..._' pensa la plus âgée en attrapant Eline par le bras pour la tirée hors de la grange. Après plusieurs mètres de marche forcée, elle se retourna vers la brune.

« **Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, gogole ?! On ne peut pas se permettre de faire plus que de fraterniser avec les gens d'ici. Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous et si on rentre chez nous, jamais plus tu ne le reverras. Et puis, tu penses à Gabriele ? Franchement Eline, je ne te reconnais pas là !** » En effet, elle avait du mal à croire que, malgré la gogolitude importante d'Eline, cette dernière se lance à corps perdu dans une hypothétique romance avec un personnage de jeux vidéo ! Pas qu'elle-même porte leur monde d'origine dans son cœur, loin de là même, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rester volontairement coincé dans un maudit monde virtuelle, chimérique et irréel ! De toute façon, même si elles le voulaient, la plupart des gens ici ne les laisserait pas faire. Ils voulaient tous la chute du grand méchant et n'apprécierait pas que leur inquisitrice se prélasse dans l'oisiveté. Et il était hors de question que la gogole reste les bras croisés à Fort Céleste. Encore moins, maintenant qu'elle l'avait surprise à rôder autour de Blackwall... Elle était peut-être elle-même gogole à ses heures, mais elle n'était pas complètement attardée au point de risquer l'irréparable !

« **Soyons réaliste, on ne rentrera jamais chez nous ! Tu veux aller courir la campagne et les dangers pour tuer une super engeance hyper difficile à battre ? Libre à toi, mais moi je l'ai déjà combattu dans le jeu et ça n'a pas été le meilleur moment de ma vie ! Quant à Gabriele, il est coincé chez nous, donc je ne le reverrai jamais alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire et lui faire ? Alors, comme je sais qu'on va rester coincé ici, je profite de la situation !**» Et Eline tourna les talons pour s'en aller... Andrasté savait où... Faisant d'ailleurs soupirer Mathilde et la poussant à se frapper le front avec le plat de sa main pour de vrai cette fois.

Elle ne payait rien pour attendre cette gogole, ce soir elle allait l'attaché au lit et elle y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elles rentrent toutes les trois dans leurs vrais pénates ! Un bruit sur sa gauche la ramena à la réalité et elle sursauta en découvrant Cassandra qui la regardait avec le plus grand des sérieux. Soit, elle venait d'arrivée et elle allait lui rappeler que la réunion n'était pas finie. Soit, elle n'était pas loin depuis le début, elle avait tout entendu et ça allait être un grand moment de solitude pour l'inquisitrice d'expliquer cette histoire de jeux vidéo. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ça ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

« **Vous savez... elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, votre amie. Vous aussi, vous devriez profiter de la situation.** » assura-t-elle en hochant la tête de manière un peu trop confiante. Mathilde fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi la brune voulait parler puis finit par demander :

« **Mais de quelle situation, vous voulez parler ? **» Comment pouvait-on vouloir profiter de ce rôle d'inquisitrice ? Sérieusement... Elle était à peine là depuis quelques heures, qu'elle était déjà écrasée par le poids des responsabilités, qu'elle devait se faire respecter et qu'elle s'arracherait bien la main gauche. Sans parler qu'elle aurait bien étripé Lou et Eline. Lou pour avoir foutu le bordel et Eline pour avoir démarré une relation avec Blackwall, alors qu'elle le lui avait interdit. Cassandra la pris par les épaules et la força à se retourner vers le bureau de fortune du commandant en bas des marches.

« **Cette situation, là !** »

'_Oh putain, elle ne va pas me les briser aussi, celle-là !_' pensa-t-elle. C'était évidemment à ce moment-là que ledit commandant se retourna pour envoyer un sourire contrit et gêné en sa direction, tout en se frottant la nuque.

« **Non ! Juste, non ! J'ai un chat, moi, madame ! Un adorable animal gris et blanc, qui malheureusement n'est pas ici. Et il est hors de question que je profite de quelques façons de quelques situations que ce soit, sans qu'il ne donne son approbation ! Et puis, j'ai autre chose à penser que... Sérieusement, Cassandra ?** » argumenta-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte partielle de la chercheuse. Ladite Cassandra haussa les épaules avant d'avancer en direction de l'escalier.

« **En tout bien, tout honneur, je pensais que ça vous détendrait de penser à autre chose et puis, je pensais que vous l'appréciez.** »

Appréciez Cullen, c'était peu de le dire, mais elle avait encore la tête sur les épaules, elle. Pas comme certaines... Elle suivit la chercheuse en compagnie de Lou, la dépassant même un moment.

« **Mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! Faut que je voie Dorian ! »** contra-t-elle en se dépêchant de monter les escaliers pour fuir à la fois Cassandra, mais aussi le regard insistant de Cullen. Premier jour ici et elle en avait déjà ras-la-casquette !


	5. Chapitre 3: Où alerte chute de nain

**Chapitre trois : Où alerte chute de nain !**

_Note de l'auteure : Si parmi vous, certains non pas encore eu l'occasion de jouer aux DLCs de Dragon Age Inquisition, cette fiction peut comporter des spoilers sur les évènements qui ont cours dans ceux-ci._

Tout semblait calme ce matin-là, à Fort Céleste. Le jour était levé depuis près d'une heure et personne n'avait encore hurlé ou commis de bêtise. Un véritable miracle, lorsqu'on savait que depuis une semaine maintenant, on entendait l'inquisitrice s'en prendre verbalement à tous ceux qui l'énervait et en particulier Eline. Les deux jeunes femmes ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. L'une était résignée à leurs sorts et souhaitait profiter de sa vie en ces lieux et surtout des biens faits dont elle profitait (dont un certain garde des ombres...). L'autre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, souhaitait en finir rapidement pour retrouver le confort de sa vie d'avant. En même temps, chacune avait des tâches très différentes. Eline gardait un œil sur Lou, qui n'avait toujours pas grandit dans sa tête, et s'entraînait éventuellement au tir à l'arc. Tandis que Mathilde essuyait réunion de l'état-major, sur réunion de l'état-major, sans parler des jugements à rendre et des entraînements à suivre. Quand l'une parlait de sa journée avec passion, l'autre ronchonnait en enfouissant son crâne sous l'oreiller en priant chaque soir pour rentrer chez elle.

Il y avait bien quelques terrains d'entente entre les deux, surtout lorsque cela concernait la nourriture. D'ailleurs, la nouvelle idée d'Eline était d'aller donner des cours de cuisine... eh bien aux cuisiniers... Et allez savoir pourquoi, c'est ça qui déclencha les hostilités ce jour-là. Eline s'était lancé dans un débat passionné sur la préparation des frites et la cuisinière en chef n'avait pas apprécié. Hurlant à plein poumon que la voleuse sorte de sa cuisine, elle menaça d'en appeler à la garde, elle ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention de l'inquisitrice qui tentait elle-même d'échapper à ses conseillers.

« **DEHORS ! DEHORS J'AI DIT ! Ou c'est vous que je transforme en frites ! » **Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent hors de la cuisine, sur les escaliers extérieurs, avant que la mégère des lieux ne leur balance le chien avec. « **ET REPRENEZ VOTRE CORNIAUD AVEC VOUS !** » Lou, à moitié sonnée, regarda les deux femmes avec un air des plus penauds et empli d'incompréhension. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal après tout, elle avait juste suivi sa dog sitter.

« **Oh la vieille bique ! Elle n'a qu'à faire un plat décent par la raie de la croupe d'Andrasté !** » maugréa Eline en descendant les escaliers, suivie par l'inquisitrice. « **C'est vrai à la fin ! De la bouillie par-ci, de la potée au chou par-là, du ragoût de mouton encore et encore... Y'en a marre, je veux des frites, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas compliqué à faire que diable !** » Une fois en bas des marches, elle se laissa tomber assise sur l'avant-dernière et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine. Lou passa à côté d'elle pour s'en aller chasser les papillons. Sa maîtresse rejoignit son amie en bas des marches et soupira à son tour.

« **Si tu veux mon avis, c'est aussi compliqué pour eux de faire des frites, que pour un fast-food. Dans quel cas, tu peux te brosser avant d'en avoir...** » Oui, elle était quelque peu défaitiste, c'est vrai. Mais il fallait se mettre à sa place deux minutes, elle n'avait pas le temps de respirer sur sa journée. Elle venait d'échapper à la première réunion matinale, mais elle n'échapperait pas à celle de l'après-midi, ça non.

«** Et n'espère même pas un gratin dauphinois ! Tu lui feras faire un infarctus à cette vieille poule. Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un de ma connaissance, mais en plus vieille tiens. C'est au moins une personne qui ne va pas me manquer...** » Mathilde promena son regard sur le décor que lui offrait le fort, un spectacle dont elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se repaître en général. Son regard fût alors attiré par un bout de bois sculpté en os qui s'élançait depuis l'écurie. Volant dans les airs un instant, il atterrît non loin de la chienne, qui ne fit pas de manière avant de s'en saisir et de le ramener à son lanceur.

« **Oh, mais quel amour, ce Blackwall !** » s'écria Eline, en bondissant de sa place pour aller rejoindre son bellâtre. Anticipation... Mathilde s'était accrochée au bras de cette dernière et fût soulevée dans le même temps. Elle freina en plantant ses talons dans le sol pour arrêter la brunette.

« **Mais...mais... Lâche-moi ! Je dois aller le remercier pour ce magnifique cadeau à Lou. Et tu devrais le faire aussi d'ailleurs ! On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui dois la garder toute la journée et tenter de l'épuisée pour qu'elle nous foute la paix la nuit ! **» assura-t-elle en pointant son index vers la rousse, qui cligna plusieurs fois des paupières de surprise. Mais, elle allait lui en coller une à celle-là, ça n'allait pas traîner.

« **Non, mais t'es sérieuse ? Depuis qu'on est là, et ça fait une semaine déjà, je suis allé la récupérer cinq fois chez Iron Bull ! D'où tu es la personne qui s'en occupe le plus ? Et oui, j'avais l'intention d'aller dire merci, je ne suis pas encore totalement impolie et irrespectueuse, tu vois ! Quant au fait que je ne m'occupe pas de mon chien, tu veux qu'on échange nos rôles-là ! Tu veux vraiment te farcir Cassandra, Leliana, Joséphine et Cullen toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi pour des réunions à la con ?! Tu veux avoir Varric, Cole et Sera à ton cul le reste du temps pour l'entraînement ?! Parce que moi, je ne dirai pas non à ce que Solas et Vivienne me lâche la grappe ! Dorian, je peux encore le supporter. Alors, tu fermes le four qui te sert de bouche et tu redescends sur Thédas, putain de merde ! Ou tu vas en ramasser une, je te jure que je vais t'en coller une dont tu vas te souvenir, même après ta mort !** » Elle finit par respirer avant de s'étouffer dans ses vociférations rageuses. Il était quoi... peut-être neuf heures du matin et elle était déjà hors d'elle. Cela promettait grandement pour le reste de la journée. Elle ne savait pas qui serait la personne qui ferait déborder le vase, mais elle espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas Eline, sinon elle allait réellement l'attacher quelque part jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire abracadabrantesque.

« **J'essaie de tirer tout le monde hors de ce foutoir, à commencer par toi ! Tout le monde veut qu'on avance, sauf toi ! Alors, tu vas bouger ton cul et arrêtez de jouer aux midinettes énamourées auprès de Blackwalk !** » Elle perdait son temps, elle en avait l'intime conviction, mais elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire à moins d'un argumentaire solide. Ce que la brunette n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir et ça, elle le savait. Elle avait cessé de sortir la carte du petit ami d'Eline, mais elle n'hésiterait pas à la brandir de nouveau, si elle la faisait sortir hors de ses gonds.

« **Mais, je ne veux pas rentrer moi ! Je suis très bien ici, c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. J'ai des poumons, un corps de rêve et une touche avec Blackwall. Qui est tout de même, mon idéal masculin. Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant, sous prétexte que toi tu veux rentrer ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu veux rentrer. Tu devrais profiter de la situation toi aussi. Je sais ce qui est bien pour nous, Mathilde ! Tu devrais me croire, un peu !** » lança son vis-à-vis en hochant la tête tout au long de la fin de sa tirade. L'inquisitrice serra les poings dans ses gants de cuir à l'énoncer du « profiter de la situation ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça ! Elle ne voulait pas profiter de la situation, bordel ! Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et elle avait une excellente raison de le faire d'ailleurs !

« **Mais tu t'entends ?! Tu veux me bloquer ici, pour ton seul et unique plaisir ? Moi, je ne suis pas bien dans ce corps, ce n'est pas le mien t'entends ?! Et je ne veux pas profiter de ta putain de situation, ni de rien, ni de personne qui se trouve ici. Et si tu veux connaître la raison de mon mécontentement, c'est que je n'ai pas mon...** » Elle s'apprêtait à terminer sa phrase lorsqu'un objet non identifié atterrît dans son champ de vision, la faisant lâcher Eline et reculer de trois pas en arrière.

« **Chat !** » s'écria alors la voix de la chercheuse Cassandra Penthagast qui présentait devant elle, une boule de poil de quelques mois, gris et blanc. Encore une, qui commençait à lui taper sur le système nerveux. Le chaton lui arriva tout chaud dans les bras et se pelotonna contre sa poitrine en ronronnant, visiblement heureux d'échapper à la furie qui le tenait précédemment.

« **Comme ça, vous allez pouvoir profiter de la situation en toute quiétude.** » Mathilde vira au rouge tomate, prête à exploser de rage, car trop c'était trop. Elle allait même en sortir une bien corsée, mais Eline fût plus rapide qu'elle.

« **Oui, Cassandra ! Oui ! Je vous prends dans mon club dès maintenant. Magnifique initiative ! J'applaudis, alors là, un éclair de génie. Une performance fulgurante et d'une grande lucidité. Enfin, quelqu'un qui me comprends dans ce bas monde ! **» Puis, elle caressa la tête de l'animal avec affection. « **Et il est tout mignon, ce petit. Regarde-moi ça, tu auras tôt fait d'oublier que l'autre est toujours à la maison. Et c'est qui le gentil minou qui ne va pas me tuer du regard pendant que je dors. Oui, c'est Cullen junior. Tu fais des ronrons à tata Eline ?** »

« **Je trouve qu'Eline a un certain goût pour les noms. Cela fera très plaisir au commandant d'ailleurs, il s'est donné un mal fou avec Leliana, pour trouver ce chat. Il a vraiment vos intérêts et votre bonheur à cœur, vous savez, Inquisitrice.** » renchérit Cassandra en se plaçant du côté d'une Eline triomphante, qui ne cachait pas sa satisfaction d'avoir la chercheuse dans son camp.

Le sang de Mathilde bouillait dans ses veines, telle de la lave en fusion. Elle était à deux doigts de se transformer en volcan d'insulte et même d'électrocuté les deux femmes tant elles l'énervaient. Mais, elle ne le ferait pas, simplement parce qu'elle avait le chat dans les bras et que ce petit être n'avait rien demandé, lui ! Enfin, lui... Elle souleva l'animal pour l'inspecter et découvrit la vérité à son sujet.

« **C'est une femelle...** » lança-t-elle glaciale aux deux femmes. « **Alors, votre idée de nom débile, vous allez vous le mettre où je pense ! Et je m'en contre fou, que le commandant ait à cœur mes intérêts, voir mon bonheur. Ceci est un chat, oui très bien... mais ce n'est pas MON chat. Toutefois, je l'accepte comme tentative de me faire plaisir, mais ne comptez pas sur l'idée que je profite de quelconque situation ou que je ménage mes efforts pour arrêter Eline dans son entreprise désastreuse ! Sur ce, Lily et moi, on vous salue !** » Et elle tourna les talons, avec le chat dans les bras qui s'endormait paisiblement. Prenant le chemin du château, elle gravit les marches en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Elle faillit d'ailleurs percuter quelqu'un tant elle maugréait contre Eline et contre Cassandra. Mais surtout sur Eline.

« **Inquisitrice, pardonnez-moi, je... Oh, Cassandra vous l'a déjà donné alors. Je...j'espère qu'il vous plait, ça n'a pas été chose facile de...** » Les muscles déjà tendu de la rousse se tendirent davantage, si cela était possible, en reconnaissant la voix de ce cher Cullen. Elle releva son regard fou furieux sur l'homme en armure, qui devient encore plus gêner qu'une demi seconde avant. **« Je dois comprendre que... **»

« **Vous ne devez rien comprendre du tout, commandant. Oui, cette petite boule de poil me plait. Merci de l'avoir trouvé, vu que vous êtes en partie responsable de ce plan foireux. Je suis cependant au regret de vous annoncer, que grâce à tout ceci, je suis complètement hors de moi et que je ne sais pas encore qui va payer les pots casser. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas que ce soit vous, je vous conseille de mettre votre malaise de côté, pendant la durée de notre conversation ! Merde à la fin !** » balança-t-elle à la figure de ce pauvre homme, qui n'avait vraiment rien demander lui, sinon que d'être serviable. Et c'est dans cet esprit de serviabilité, qu'il sortit de sa gêne – aussi pour échapper au courroux de son interlocutrice, n'en doutons pas et s'adressa à elle sur un ton tout à fait normal.

« **Puis-je savoir, qui vous met dans cet état de rage ? Je peux peut-être me rendre utile à ce propos. Et ce chat à un nom ?** » continua-t-il, persuadé qu'elle allait l'envoyer sur les roses ou disparaître une fois qu'elle lui aurait répondu, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, ne pas l'énervée davantage et éviter ainsi de finir carboniser.

« **Mais Eline, voyons ! Qui d'autre ici à le pouvoir de me foutre hors de moi depuis une semaine, je vous le demande ! Non, ne répondez pas, c'était purement rhétorique...** » En effet, l'inquisitrice reprit sa montée des escaliers, sans un au revoir ou un 'bonne journée' et sans regarder en arrière. «** Et elle s'appelle, Lily ! Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ça ! **»

Elle ne vit donc pas le sourire satisfait et quelque peu démoniaque qui vient s'étendre sur les lèvres du Féreldien. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la personne responsable du courroux de l'inquisitrice. Cette personne allait prochainement payer pour son crime et elle ne manquerait à personne, sans aucun doute. De toute façon, personne ne saurait où il irait l'enfermer, ni que ce serait lui le responsable, il y veillerait.

« **C'est un très joli nom, cela-dit. **» conclu-t-il avant de descendre les escaliers pour de bon. Il s'en alla rejoindre la chercheuse Cassandra et l'abjecte personnage qui osait mettre les nerfs de son inquisitrice en pelote. « **Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de réunion aujourd'hui... Vous avez fait fort, bravo. »** lança-t-il amère aux deux femmes, avant de continuer son chemin.

Un éclair fusa en direction d'une cible, suivit par un autre, pour finir par être assailli par une véritable cage statique. Essoufflée, l'inquisitrice prit appuis sur son bâton de mage et inspira profondément, son autre main posée sur une cuisse. Contre le mur du rempart, son instructeur en matière de magie électrique l'observait d'un air satisfait.

« **Cela fait des heures que vous faites ça et vous n'êtes pas encore à terre... Hmmm vous cachez une fiole de potion au lyrium, avouez. **» railla la voix du bellâtre tévintide avant de s'approcher de son élève de haut rang. Celle-ci s'étant redresser, il lui reprit son arme pour qu'elle cesse cet entraînement forcé qui lui trempait le visage de sueur. **« Ce n'est pas en vous tuant à l'entraînement, que cela nous débarrassera de Corypheus. Bien qu'il puisse nous récompenser d'une pseudo vie éternelle pour service rendu. **» Les deux mains sur ses cuisses, penchée vers l'avant à chercher à récupérer sa respiration, elle tendit la main vers Dorian, qui y glissa une outre d'eau. Mathilde s'en empara et en vida la moitié du contenu plus rapidement que prévu.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous contrarie à ce point ?** » demanda le mage en croisant les bras sur son torse, caressant méthodiquement son bouc, comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait à un problème épineux.

Mathilde, toujours à bout de souffle, désigna d'un grand geste de la main la cour inférieure. Puis elle parvient à articuler :

« **C'est l'autre-là ! Elle...elle m'énerve avec son égoïsme...** » Elle inspira profondément avant de se redresser et d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur. « **Elle avait un compagnon extraordinaire et maintenant, parce qu'elle est ici... Elle court après Blackwall... Oh purée, j'ai les poumons qui brûlent... **» Elle posa sa tête contre le mur. « **Imaginez, qu'il arrive ici maintenant hein ? Je lui dis quoi moi ? Je fais quoi ?** »

Le tévintide haussa ses sourcils d'un air aussi surpris qu'intéressé et s'approcha de l'inquisitrice qui buvait une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. « **Extraordinaire... rien que ça. Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour mériter cet honneur ?** ».

Il observa un moment les alentours, s'assurant que personne d'autre ne recueillerait les confidences de la sacro-sainte inquisitrice. Pas qu'il comptait s'en servir, mais l'idée d'être le cher confident de la tête pensante, ça lui plaisait assez. Alors, autant qu'il se rapproche pour entrer parfaitement dans le rôle de l'ami fidèle. Ce qu'il deviendrait évidemment, il le sentait au fond de lui. Elle lui faisait confiance depuis son arrivée parmi eux et elle le préférait même aux autres mages. Un honneur d'avoir pour amie une personne aussi réfléchie et prévoyante qu'elle.

Mathilde parvient enfin à retrouver sa respiration et observa Dorian un moment. La proximité, ça n'avait jamais été son truc, surtout avec les hommes. Mais connaissant les penchants du mage, elle se sentait plutôt en sécurité avec lui.

« **Gabriele est gentil, très gentil même. Plutôt serviable, avec de la conversation, même s'il est plutôt taiseux. Puis, il sait cuisiner, c'est un avantage non négligeable lorsqu'on tape dans l'œil d'Eline. Il est respectueux des autres, aimable... Je pense que c'est déjà pas mal. Bref, c'est un bon ami pour ma part et c'était un compagnon de choix pour Eline. Quoi ?** » Demanda-t-elle à son vis-à-vis qui souriait comme ahuri. Elle n'aimait vraiment, mais vraiment pas cette expression sur son visage.

« **Rien. Vous rajouteriez qu'il est beau comme un dieu et ce serait probablement mon sosie, sauf pour la cuisine, cela va sans dire. Je plaisante, bien sûr. Mais sincèrement, vous m'auriez dit qu'il était beau et j'aurai pu croire que vous étiez jalouse. Il est beau ?** » Demanda-t-il ensuite à brûle-pourpoint, ce qui surpris Mathilde qui recula d'un pas avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça, franchement ? Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas enfin !

« **Dorian, les goûts et les couleurs hein... tout est dans la nature. Puis, je ne suis pas capable de juger un ami sur cet aspect-là. Mais si vous voulez une réponse, il est loin d'être laid, ça vous va ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai ce genre de discussion avec vous...** » Mathilde reprit son bâton pour prendre la direction du château, suivie de près par Dorian qui semblait ne pas vouloir clore la discussion de sitôt. Peu de gens comprenait l'entêtement de la rousse pour empêcher son amie de courir autour de Blackwall, mais il tenait peut-être la raison du bout des doigts.

« **Fichtre, voilà un homme bien intéressant. Je comprends votre réticence maintenant, un tel phénomène ne mérite certainement pas d'être traité de la sorte. Je ne pensais pas votre amie faite de ce bois-là, je dois l'admettre. Si d'aventure, il venait à apparaître, je me ferai une joie de l'aider à se consoler d'un tel coup du sort. **» Conclu-t-il, un sourire charmeur jouant sur ses lèvres charnues. Cette réplique fit s'arrêter nette l'inquisitrice qui se tourna vers son comparse actuel.

« **N'y penser même pas Dorian, Gabriele ne mange pas de ce pain-là, voyez-vous. Non mais, vous êtes aussi impossible que les autres. On est où là ? Coup de foudre à Fort Céleste ? On n'a pas une super engeance à tuer en priorité ? Enfin, moi c'est ce qui m'avait semblé comprendre, quand je me suis retrouvé en face à Darse. Je commence à me demander si on a tous la même priorité ici.** » Asséna-t-elle en pointant son index en direction du visage de Dorian. Ce dernier souriait comme un beau diable et s'empara du doigt qu'il secoua un moment.

**« On ne montre pas du doigt, c'est impoli, Inquisitrice.** » Puis, il le relâcha et continua à marcher, forçant Mathilde à le suivre également. « **Ce que j'en dis-moi, c'est qu'après tout ce que vous avez accompli jusqu'ici, ce qui comprend d'avoir échappé à la mort plusieurs fois, vous seriez en droit de profiter un peu du répit de ces murs, avant de retourner au charnier. Regardez-moi par exemple. Je cherche des informations sur ce Corypheus la journée, mais je ne me prive pas d'une bonne beuverie et d'un bon repas ensuite. Et en bonne compagnie si possible.** »

Iron Bull passa à ce moment-là, suivit par Crem. Eux aussi, revenait d'un entraînement, qui avait achevé le second du Qunari, mais n'avait visiblement été qu'une formalité pour le colosse. Dorian suivit le plus massif des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la taverne. La rousse remarqua sans mal l'insistance sur le postérieur du patron de la charge.

« **Très bonne compagnie même.** » Mathilde lui mit un coup de poing gentil dans l'épaule et secoua la tête.

**« Dorian, arrêtez ça, ça devient gênant. Faites ce que vous voulez avec Bull, mais évitez de faire des sous-entendus salaces ou évocateur, je risque de cauchemarder après. **» Elle en rit avant de s'étirer en regardant autour d'elle. C'est vrai, qu'elle devrait profiter du calme qui régnait autour d'elle, se ressourcer, gambader aux alentours avec Lou, mais... ELLE N'AVAIT PAS LE TEMPS BORDEL ! Elle se détourna promptement de sa contemplation pour avancer vers le château. « **Je crois avoir à l'ordre du jour une sempiternelle réunion avec l'état-major. Vous ne voulez pas y assister à ma place ? Je suis sûre que vous auriez des choses à dire ou à redire.** »

Dorian allait répliquer, mais avant qu'il n'eût ouvert la bouche, une autre voix se fit entendre dans leur dos. Une voix que l'inquisitrice ne pensait pas entendre en ces lieux et qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir d'ailleurs. « **Mathilde ?** »

La concernée se retourna, suivit dans son mouvement par l'autre mage et leurs yeux se posèrent sur un individu inconnu au bataillon et de petite taille. Un nain chevelu se trouvait devant eux, arborant des traits connus par la jeune femme, ce qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux.

« **GABRIELE ?! Mais...mais...** » Tout se chamboulait dans son crâne. Comment était-ce seulement possible qu'il soit là ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette connerie bon sang !

« **Vous auriez pu préciser que l'ancien fiancé de votre amie était un nain. Je comprends mieux maintenant son... nouveau penchant.** » Lâcha Dorian sur le ton évident de la plaisanterie, mais Mathilde ne sembla pas le prendre de cette façon, à en juger par le regard noir qu'elle venait de lui lancer. « **J'ai compris, je vous laisse avec votre ami, vous avez visiblement des choses à vous dire. Et pas des plus joyeuses...** » L'inquisitrice ne le retient pas et une fois le tévintide hors de portée, elle attrapa le nain par l'épaule de son vêtement pour le tiré à sa suite dans un endroit calme et à l'abri des oreilles qui traine.

« **Vient par-là, faut que je te parle, macaroni...** » ajouta-t-elle en claquant une porte derrière elle. Vérifiant que la voie était libre, elle s'adressa de nouveau à Gabriele. « **Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin... comment ça se fait que tu es là ? Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir, mais... c'est inespéré, je pensais que j'allais rester coincé ici seule avec Eline et croit moi en ce moment... je l'étriperais. Et puis, je parle de toi avec Dorian et pouf... tu es là... Je vais devenir maboule.** »

Le nain guerrier haussa ses larges épaules, un air penaud sur le visage et le regard clairement perdu. Pour lui aussi, ça devait sembler particulièrement fou.

« **Je devais vous rejoindre après mon dernier examen, tu te souviens. Je suis arrivé ce matin chez toi et tes parents m'ont dit qu'Eline et toi étiez partie. Ils ne savaient pas où et ils étaient très mécontent du bordel que vous aviez laissé. Puis, ils sont partis à leur tour pour aller chercher l'avion.** » Avisant un tabouret, il s'assit dessus et soupira longuement avant de poursuivre. « **J'ai décidé de vous attendre et je m'étais mis dans le salon. Ensuite, la télévision s'est allumée et ton ordinateur aussi. J'ai cru qu'il était piraté et le jeu s'est lancé. Un genre de faille est apparue sur le menu et puis... je me suis réveillé dans le baraquement des gardes, transformer en nain et ne comprenant rien à rien. On n'est pas réellement dans le jeu, si ?** »

Alors comme ça, le jeu continuait d'amener des victimes alors qu'elles étaient absentes depuis une semaine ? Pause. Un truc n'allait vraiment pas dans ce que son ami venait de dire.

« **Attends un peu... Cela fait une semaine qu'on est ici avec Eline ! On a disparu depuis une semaine et personne ne se tracasse de notre sort à la maison ?** »

Le visage de Gabriele se décomposa un peu plus. Il se gratta le cuir chevelu en faisant bouger son immense masse capillaire foncé, réfléchissant à comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« **Mathilde... je devais venir samedi... vous n'avez disparu que depuis hier...** » Il y eu un blanc et un silence terriblement lourd pendant un long moment. Les deux amis se regardaient en chien de faïence, presque sans ciller. Essayant de digérer l'un, comme l'autre, les informations apportées par chacun. Finalement, c'est l'inquisitrice qui se décida à rompre le silence.

« **Okay. Bordel de merde... tu parles d'un merdier. Il ne faut pas attendre une aide quelconque de chez nous donc... Soit. Et si, nous sommes bien dans le jeu et avant que tu ne demandes, je suis l'inquisitrice.** » Elle leva sa main lumineuse vers Gabriele avant de soupirer. **« Le temps passe plus vite ici que chez nous, ce qui est quelque part une bonne chose, quand on rentrera on n'aura pas trop perdu. Avec un peu de chance, on rentrera même avant la fin des vacances. **»

Elle inspira un grand coup. Vous parlez d'une mauvaise nouvelle... Personne pour se tracasser de l'autre côté de l'écran et coincée ici avec une bande de taré. '_C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, mais oui... mais non... _'

« **Et... on rentre comment ?** » questionna le nouvel arrivant et nouveau galérien de Thédas en se levant de son siège de fortune et en croisant ses bras sur son torse... très velu. Ah non, c'était la barbe. Mathilde se dirigea vers la porte à grande enjambée en répondant.

« **On butte Corypheus, on règle son compte à l'Inquisition dans le DLC et on finit ce jeu en clair ! D'autres questions, monsieur le guerrier à bouclier ?** » Elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer, mais celui-ci s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement.

« **Oui. Elle est où Eline ?** » La question tomba raide dans la nuque de la rousse. C'était une question légitime, mais... qui comportait quelques difficultés tactiques pour y répondre. Comment avouer la vérité sans provoquer de catastrophe sentimentale ? Est-ce qu'elle allait seulement pouvoir lui avouer cette vérité et son échec à raisonner la brune ? Mais quand le devoir vous appel, il faut y répondre et mieux valait qu'il sache la vérité, avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec.

« **En parlant d'Eline... c'est un peu compliqué... comment dire...** » Elle se frotta la nuque, d'un geste assez similaire à son commandant. Ce qui la fit cesser immédiatement. « **Ce n'est plus la même Eline...** »


	6. Chapitre 4: Où s'opère un

**Chapitre quate : Où s'opère un débarquement de masse.**

_Note de l'auteure: J'avais dit, que je deviendrais coutumière... Bref, tout ça pour vous prévenir que durant ce chapitre, le prénom de Cullen sera écrit par moment : Cul-len. Il est donc à lire ou prononcer comme dans la VF de l'opus 1 et 2 de la franchise. La version du non respect de son prénom. _

Le visage du nain s'était peint d'incertitude et d'incompréhension. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux, qu'avait-il pu arriver à sa chère Eline ? Était-elle morte ou blessée, défigurée ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle se fût transformée en un laideron ? Car après tout, elle n'était pas douée pour créer ses personnages. Bien que cela, ne changerait rien aux yeux de Gabriele, il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était réellement.

« **Comment cela, ce n'est plus la même ?** » demanda-t-il sur un ton mal assuré en passant la porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur d'un pas précipité et légèrement affolé. Mathilde se précipita à sa suite, afin de l'arrêter avant que le pire ne se produise : Tomber sur Eline jouant les carlins amoureux derrière Blackwall.

« **Non, Gabriele, attends-moi !** ». Cria l'inquisitrice en rattrapant en quelques foulées, le nain qui piquait un sprint affolé en tenant sa barbe surélevée pour ne pas marcher dessus.

« **Il faut que je te plante le contexte avant ! Ne pars pas dans l'inconnu, où tu seras traumatisé. **» Elle finit par l'attrapé par les épaules et le retourner face à elle. « **Eline va bien ! Enfin, autant que faire se peut. Bref, physiquement elle va bien. C'est juste que... elle profite de la situation. **» L'évocation de cette simple phrase fit se dresser les poils des avant-bras de la jeune femme, mais elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission actuelle. Elle devait dire la vérité au nain, mais comment ?

Ce dernier haussa ses sourcils broussailleux et l'inquiétude sembla lentement quitter ses traits burinés. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Si seulement... il savait, se dit la rousse.

« **De quelle situation ? **» s'enquit son ami verticalement concentré. La question était posée. La réponse attendue. Une réponse franche, directe et assurée serait sans doute la meilleure, mais... elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, c'était trop cruel ! Elle inspira un grand coup.

« **Gabriele, nous sommes dans l'inquisition, à Fort Céleste... tu connais Eline. Tu connais son penchant pour un certain personnage. **» Les yeux du nain s'allumèrent d'une lueur de lucidité, doublé d'une grande peur. Il commençait à comprendre. « **Blackwall... il est réel ici, Gabriele... **».

La révélation était lancée, un vent de panique souffla dans la cour du fort, le nain savait. Le nain était en position latérale de sécurité dans sa tête et plus aucun mouvement ne parvenait à l'inquisitrice, si ce n'est celui de sa respiration. Alors qu'elle terminait d'évoquer Blackwall, ce dernier montait les escaliers pour rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement de Cassandra. Et derrière lui, tel un carlin amoureux de son maître, Eline le suivait avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, jusqu'à parvenir à hauteur des deux compères. Découvrant la présence de Gabriele, la brune s'arrêta nette de surprise.

« **Gabriele ?** » lança-t-elle sur un ton surpris avant de regarder Blackwall, qui continuait son chemin imperturbable après avoir salué l'inquisitrice. « Comment t'as fait pour venir ? » s'enquit-elle un moment avant de reprendre sa marche pour rejoindre Blackwall. « **Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je t'ai trouvé un remplaçant. Je ne t'ai pas trompé, hein, je t'ai juste remplacé.** »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle reprit son chemin pour rejoindre le garde des ombres, laissant une inquisitrice médusée et un nain toujours en position latérale de sécurité dans sa tête. Mathilde continua un moment de fixé l'endroit où avait disparu Eline sans dire un mot et Gabriele de même.

« **Alors ça... C'était violent...** » commenta une voix suave et chaude dans le dos des deux amis. Mathilde se retourna d'un mouvement pour voir Dorian qui revenait probablement de la taverne. « **Je comprends mieux votre...désaccord avec votre amie, inquisitrice. Abandonnez un si charmant jeune nain pour un vieux garde grisonnant, ça frôle l'ineptie. J'en rirais bien, si votre ami n'était pas si choqué. **» Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du nain et fit un signe à Mathilde. « **Venez... allons boire un verre pour... faire passer ce mauvais moment. Vous vous en remettrez Gabriele... **» Le dit nain était toujours sous le choc et se laissa mener par le Tévintide et l'inquisitrice jusqu'à la taverne. Il se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise, alors que Mathilde s'asseyait en face de lui.

« **Je suis désolée Gabriele... j'ai tenté de l'arrêter, mais elle ne m'écoute pas... Je ne sais même plus quoi faire pour arrêter sa connerie. **» L'inquisitrice soupira et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Eline avait atteint un point de non-retour, elle ne savait vraiment plus comment sauver l'âme de son amie. Sans parler de son couple réel ! Un verre de vin atterrit devant son nez, une chope de bière devant Gabriele et Dorian se posa à son tour, un verre à la main. En silence, ils sirotèrent leurs boissons respectives. Attiré par tant de mélancolie, Iron Bull vient à leur rencontre, mais ni le nain, ni la mage ne sut rapporter les évènements du jour. Ce fût Dorian, à grand renfort de commentaires édulcorés, qui décrit l'histoire au Qunari.

Le colosse abattit une de ses puissantes mains dans le dos du nain avant de s'exclamer : « **Elle ne vous méritait pas, l'ami ! Une femme qui joue les girouettes, ce n'est jamais bon. Et puis, voyez le bon côté des choses, vous êtes libre désormais. Venez un de ces soirs à la taverne, quand vous serez remis, je vous présenterais des amies à moi... ou des amis aussi. **»

Le regard de l'inquisitrice se fit plus noir que la nuit et elle tua trois fois du regard le Qunari. Non mais, elle n'était vraiment pas aidée par ici ! À la décharge d'Iron Bull, ce dernier ne devait pas vraiment s'y connaître en relation amoureuse et la situation devait lui paraître normale. Mais quand on ne sait pas, on se tait non ? On évite de débiter ce genre de connerie surtout. Encore plus à quelqu'un qui est encore sous le choc des révélations.

« **Oui, vous trouverez mieux qu'elle et elle s'en mordra les doigts. Vous êtes bien mieux que ce Blackwall. **» Dorian en remettait une couche. Mathilde n'allait pas tarder à hurler un coup sur les deux hommes, qui ne faisaient rien pour remonter le moral de Gabriele, que du contraire ! Une vraie bande d'abrutis ! Mais elle n'en eut finalement pas le luxe, car c'est le nain qui se mit à hurler.

« **Non ! Je ne veux personne d'autre ! Je ne veux pas savoir que je suis mieux, ça ne me rendra pas Eline ! **» Et l'inquisitrice se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main et soupira. Oh qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir marre de cette journée. Elle se leva de sa place, vidant son verre d'une traite, elle embarqua ensuite le nain pour vider les lieux. « **La vie est cruelle ! Eline est cruelle !** » Mathilde tira le nain hors de la taverne avant qu'un scandale n'explose et continua son trajet jusque dans la cour.

« **Ça suffit, macaroni ! On va trouver un moyen de la détourner de Blackwall et qu'elle revienne vers toi. Mais ce n'est pas en geignant comme un goret qu'on égorge que ça va aller ! **» Elle le redressa sur ses courtes jambes et fixa son regard dans celui du nain avec sérieux, pointant son index en direction de son nez. « **Il nous faut un plan, Gabriele ! **».

Gabriele se calma, intimider pensa-t-elle par le ton qu'elle venait d'user. Mais en observant le visage du nain, elle comprit qu'autre chose avait capté son attention. Elle se mit à côté de lui pour tenter de comprendre, en suivant son regard. Elle tomba sur la vision de sa chienne, babines et oreilles au vent, qui courrait dans les escaliers avec une chaussure dans la gueule.

« **Non, mais t'es sérieux ?** » annonça-t-elle dépité, en s'imaginant la petite musique romantique qui devait se jouer dans la tête du nain. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, continuant de fixer la scène, un sourire béat se dessinant sur ses lèvres et une étincelle amoureuse dans les yeux. Cela en devenait flippant pour la mage du duo. C'est alors qu'une voix raisonna dans les escaliers et que l'illumination se fit dans la tête de la rousse.

« **Rends-moi ma chaussure, Lou !** » s'écria Joséphine en courant dans l'escalier, telle Cendrillon quittant le bal, pour tenter de rattraper le molosse et récupérer son bien. Lou s'arrêta en face du nain, remuant son appendice caudal, tel un bon chien heureux de voir un ami. Gabriele prit la chaussure dans la gueule de Lou et la tendit à Joséphine, imitant parfaitement le chevalier servant. C'était à peine s'il ne mit pas genou à terre.

« **Voici, gente dame**. » Lou prit ses pattes à son cou et fuit la scène, de peur de prendre les foudres de Joséphine, voire de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière restait totalement médusée, refusant tout nette de hurler, sinon elle tuerait quelqu'un. Joséphine prit délicatement sa chaussure hors des mains du nain et lui sourit.

« **Merci, Ser Nain.** » ajouta-t-elle avant de remettre sa chaussure et de retourner à l'intérieur du château, laissant Gabriele en compagnie de l'inquisitrice. Le nain continuait de sourire comme un bien heureux en regardant l'endroit où Joséphine avait disparu. Alors que l'inquisitrice, elle, tentait de réduire la pression dans ses doigts en les faisant craquer. Ce n'était quand même pas possible, c'était quoi cette épidémie de gagatitude !

« **Elle est...magnifique... **» fini par articuler le nain, se détournant de sa divine vision vide et en regardant son amie. Cette dernière lui lançait un regard des plus noirs, empli d'une colère sourde, mais elle se retenait de ne pas le secouer comme un vieux prunier. « **Je pense... que je vais survivre à Eline...** ». Assura-t-il en se mettant en marche en direction des escaliers, seul. Reprenant un semblant de calme, Mathilde se posa contre le mur qui donnait sur la cour inférieure et soupira. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Quelqu'un allait devoir lui fournir une explication, sinon il y aurait un meurtre sous peu. Ou elle demanderait à Cullen d'en mettre dans les cachots. Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas !

« **Inquisitrice ! **» s'exclama Dorian en arrivant presque en courant depuis la taverne. Il s'arrêta net en sursautant, lorsque Cole apparu devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci resta calme et sereine, car elle n'avait pas vu le tour jouer par l'esprit. « **Cole, il faut que vous arrêtiez ça. Vous allez finir par tuer quelqu'un. **» Puis, il se tourna vers l'inquisitrice et reprit ce qu'il allait dire. « **On va vous aider, inquisitrice. On en riait, c'est vrai, mais... la douleur qui émanait des paroles de ce jeune personnage... **»

« **Oui, il souffre... la douleur dans son cœur. Elle l'a trahi...elle est mauvaise pour lui. Mais il l'aime... et... **» psalmodia Cole en tentant de se concentrer apparemment sur les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis émanant du nain. Soudain, son regard changea et il fixa l'inquisitrice qui l'observait un sourcil lever. « **Il a...changé. **» marmonna le jeune homme esprit, comme choqué par ses propres paroles. Finalement, la colère refoulée de l'inquisitrice éclata au grand jour.

« **IL A VU JOSÉPHINE ET IL EN EST TOMBÉ AMOUREUX ! Vous y croyez-vous ? Ici, tout le monde qui croise le regard de quelqu'un en tombe amoureux dans la demi-seconde ! Cet endroit... cet endroit est maudit, ce n'est pas possible ! Ou quelqu'un a foutu un philtre d'amour dans la bière du nain, je n'en sais rien !** » Elle empoigna Iron Bull par son harnais et tenta de le secouer, mais en vain bien entendu. Ce dernier la fixait avec incompréhension, ne cherchant absolument pas l'arrêter dans sa manœuvre désespérée et inutile. Quand elle se fût calmée, il posa sa grande main sur son épaule.

« **Du calme, patronne. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, surtout pour lui. **» assura-t-il. « **Mais, si vous avez besoin de nous, vous savez où nous trouver. La charge et moi, on fait dans tout... assassinat, contrebande... On vous débarrassera des cadavres, s'il le faut.** » Continua-t-il en enfonçant un peu plus les pieds dans le plat. Mathilde tapota l'avant-bras d'Iron Bull avant de se défaire de son étreinte. C'est que c'était un rien gênant et intimidant.

«** C'est gentil... mais... je pense que je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre un moment et ... réfléchir au sens profond de l'existence pendant quelques heures. Peut-être même que je souperai seule à mon bureau pour... éviter de passer mes nerfs sur les gens. C'est mauvais pour mon cerveau...** » Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un pas lent et dépité. « **Lou ! Vient ma grande !** » Et la chienne arriva en courant, son os en bois sculpté dans la gueule, un air triomphant dans le regard. Sans un mot pour personne, l'inquisitrice s'en alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec pour mot d'ordre : _Ne pas déranger. Autorisation de ramener ta gueule uniquement pour venir te pieuter, Eline ! Et Gabriele aussi !_

La nuit était tombée sur Fort Céleste, l'inquisitrice dormait paisiblement dans son lit avec son nouveau chaton. À ses côtés, Eline se retournait sur son matelas quelque peu dérangé d'être niée de la sorte par son amie depuis l'arrivée de Gabriele. Ce même nain qui dormait actuellement sur le canapé de la chambre de son amie en ronflant à pleine gorge. La brune soupira et quitta l'abri des draps pour prendre discrètement la tangente. Elle n'irait pas se risquer dehors à peine vêtue, mais elle avait une grande soif et il ne restait plus une goutte d'eau dans la chambre. Parcourant les couloirs du château, sur la pointe des pieds, elle parvient à la cuisine. Aidée d'une bougie sur un petit chandelier, elle cherchait son bonheur dans les lieux déserté par le personnel de cuisine. Heureusement, sinon elle aurait refait le portrait de la cuisinière. Ils avaient encore eu un truc immonde au souper. Tellement immonde que même Joséphine, la bien éduquée, avait discrètement recracher sa bouchée dans sa serviette et s'était contentée de manger du pain. Mathilde avait été moins subtile... elle avait balancé son repas par la fenêtre, juste au moment où la cuisinière sortait des cuisines pour aller aux écuries. Elle n'avait pas assisté à la scène, mais on avait entendu la mégère hurler dans tout le fort. Eline en riait encore, bien qu'elle ait déchanté en voyant le mot accroché à la porte de son amie. Avisant une meule de fromage, la jeune femme en trancha un morceau pour le grignoté en cherchant une boisson décente. Elle trouva finalement un jus de raisin dans une cruche et s'en servit un verre. Reprenant un bout du fromage, qui était décidément très bon, elle se mit à table pour consommer son petit casse-croûte nocturne. La mégère allait devoir expliquer comment avec des bons produits, elle faisait de la merde !

Elle réfléchissait tellement à son argumentaire pour que Mathilde renvoie la garce des cuisines, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte arrière des cuisines s'ouvrir. Ni une personne s'approcher derrière elle sur la pointe des pieds. Une main gantée s'empara de sa bouche et étouffa son cri. Puis, elle se sentit tiré en arrière, faisant grincer le tabouret. Elle redressa son visage pour voir qui l'agressait de la sorte. Un venatori ? Un esclavagiste ? Un démon ? Non ! Le commandant Cullen ?! Elle avait beau se débattre telle une anguille, rien ni fit. Une idée lumineuse lui passa par la tête et elle tenta de mordre la main qui se trouvait devant sa bouche. L'homme retira alors sa main de sa bouche et on put entendre partout dans la cour inférieure du fort, la jeune femme hurler :

« **PUTAIN CULLEN ! LÂCHEZ-MOI !** » Mais rien n'y fit. Ils traversèrent la cour, lui la tirant comme un vieux sac de pomme de terre remuant, jusqu'à une porte en bois. « **AU SECOURS ! LE COMMANDANT VEUT ME TUER ! MATHILDE VIENT RECHERCHER TON ABRUTI !** »

Mais personne ne réagit, tout le monde dormait à poing fermé. Ce qui aurait pu laisser présager que quelque chose avait été mis dans le vin servit au souper d'ailleurs... Cullen traina Eline dans les escaliers qui s'enfonçait sous le fort. Un courant d'air vraiment très frais fit frissonner la jeune femme.

« **Non mais, vous m'emmenez où là ?** ». À peine eût-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se sentit propulser dans les airs, avant d'atterrir sur une vieille palliasse moisie sur le sol. Un bruit métallique, une porte massive se referma derrière elle et des clés tournèrent dans la serrure. Eline se releva pour aller secouer la porte de sa cellule. « **Vous êtes sérieux ?! Je n'ai rien fait en plus ! Mathilde va vous défoncer la tête si vous faites ça ! Vous allez me relâcher Cul-len ! Si, si vous allez me relâcher !** »

«** Vous avez mis l'inquisitrice hors d'elle, cela me semble une raison suffisante pour vous écarter de son chemin pour un moment. **» Il attacha les clés de la prison à sa ceinture et croisa ses bras sur son torse. « **Vraiment... Moi, je pense qu'elle me remerciera de vous avoir ôté de ses pattes après tous les scandales que vous avez fait naître. Mais bon... nous en reparlerons d'ici vingt ou trente ans, Eline. **» affirma-t-il en abandonnant la prisonnière à son sort, vidant les lieux pour regagner ses quartiers.

« **Quels scandales ?! Vous allez me répondre Cul-len ! Je vous en donnerai moi du scandale ! Elle va vous griller vos bouclettes ! Je vous maudis sur cinq générations, Cul-len ! Là, c'est moi qui vous en reparlerais dans vingt ou trente ans ! Ah non, Mathilde n'apprécierait pas... Je vous maudis juste vous alors ! Scélérat ! Troufion ! Raclure de bidet ! **» S'époumona Eline, gesticulant en se tenant aux barreaux de la porte. Puis, elle soupira et alla s'asseoir sur sa vieille palliasse en croisant les bras et les jambes. Elle boudait royalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence vraiment à faire froid. « **Mathilde... au secours... **»

Le lendemain, lorsque l'inquisitrice se leva, elle ne s'inquiéta pas de suite de la disparition d'Eline. En même temps, elle avait l'habitude qu'elle s'en aille tôt observer son garde des ombres, pour ensuite apparaître au petit-déjeuner, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Gabriele aussi avait disparu de son lit de fortune, sans doute pour aller roucouler auprès de Joséphine. Seuls restaient avec elle dans cette grande chambre : Lou et Lily. Une fois prête, elle gagna la grande salle où se faisait le petit-déjeuner et s'installa à sa place, entre Léliana et Joséphine. Elle remarqua d'emblée que Gabriel s'était trouvé une place de choix aux côtés de l'ambassadrice. Faisant ainsi reculer Cassandra d'une place. La journée promettait d'être longue... très longue... Alors, qu'elle s'attaquait à son bout de pain couvert de miel, Léliana l'avisa.

« **Il y a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, Inquisitrice. Nous avons pris du retard hier.** » Merci, elle en était consciente, mais elle en avait tellement eu marre hier, qu'elle n'aurait rien su faire de plus que d'arroser d'injures ses conseillers pendant les réunions. Mieux valait qu'elle n'y assiste donc pas. Elle marmonna un truc incompréhensible en mangeant.

Elle chercha alors sa catastrophe ambulante d'amie du regard, histoire de voir son regard énamouré pour Blackwall, mais... aucunes traces d'Eline à table. Elle fronça les sourcils. Eline manqué la bouffe ? Elle n'était pas malade à ce point, surtout depuis que le petit-déjeuner était le seul repas correct dont elles pouvaient disposer ici. Mathilde se tourna alors vers Gabriele.

« **Gabs, tu n'as pas vu Eline ? **» Le nain détacha son regard de Joséphine, pour regarder l'inquisitrice avant de chercher son ancienne petite amie du regard. Il haussa les épaules en faisant non de la tête. Génial... se dit la rousse en se frottant le front, s'imaginant déjà les pires scénarios concernant son amie et Blackwall. Toutefois, ce dernier apparu à la porte pour aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et sans son carlin énamouré. Il y avait un fameux problème dans l'air... Elle verrait ça après avoir mangé et étudié dans le même temps toutes les possibilités concernant la brunette. Son repas terminé, elle se dirigea vers Blackwall qui allait justement s'en aller.

« **Blackwall, vous n'auriez pas vu Eline ? Il est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas assisté au petit-déjeuner ou qu'elle ne soit pas... eh bien collé à vos bottes en somme. **»Le garde des ombres sembla s'étonner des paroles de l'inquisitrice, mais après un rapide coup d'œil, il constata lui-même l'absence de son petit... pot de colle.

« **Non, je regrette, Inquisitrice. Je ne l'ai même pas vu m'espionner depuis les écuries ce matin. C'est étrange en effet. **» Il sembla réfléchir, puis un événement de la nuit lui revient en mémoire. «** Il me semble avoir entendu votre amie hurler dans la cour cette nuit. Je n'y ai pas prêté plus attention, car elle disait que le commandant tentait de la tuer. Vous comprenez que cela me semblait quelque peu fou.** » Confia Blackwall en accentuant de son ton l'absurdité de la potentielle situation. « **J'ai supposé qu'elle fût somnambule et qu'elle faisait un rêve éveillé. Si c'est le cas, le commandant devrait s'inquiéter du sort qu'elle lui réserve, si déjà moi elle me parasite toute la journée. Si vous la retrouvée, dites-lui qu'elle ne devrait pas courir plusieurs prétendants à la fois.** »

Mathilde ne cacha pas sa surprise. Eline rêver de Cullen ? Non, ça sonnait vraiment très faux, surtout quand le jour avant elle essayait encore de la pousser à profiter de... Non, elle ne finirait pas cette phrase, elle n'était pas encore énervée alors, non.

« **Merci, Blackwall, mais honnêtement non, Eline et Cullen... on ne parle pas de la même Eline dans ce cas. Mais, je vais aller en toucher un mot au Commandant, cette histoire est étrange...** » Elle se tourna vers Gabriele qui suivait Joséphine comme un Yorkshire et l'appela : « **Hey macaroni, ramène-toi ! Faut qu'on retrouve la gogole.** »

Ne cachant pas sa déception, il soupira, mais accouru tout de même pour suivre Mathilde dans ses recherches. Avisant Cullen qui vidait les lieux pour se rendre dans la cour, les deux compères se lancèrent à sa suite pour l'intercepter et l'interroger.

« **Cullen ! Arrêtez-vous !** » somma la jeune femme en courant dans les escaliers. Le grand blond s'arrêta et fit face à son interlocutrice avec un sourire... qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il n'affiche pas. Pourquoi elle avait commencé la romance, dans ce foutu jeu, avec lui, pourquoi ?!

« **Oui, Inquisitrice ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton des plus charmants, laissant deviner qu'il ferait absolument tout pour lui faire plaisir et par extension lui être agréable. Elle finirait par croire qu'elle était la seule ici, qui n'était pas atteinte par la malédiction de coup de foudre à Fort Céleste ! Soit, elle avait une gogole à retrouver.

« **Je cherche Eline. Blackwall dit qu'elle aurait eu une crise de somnambulisme et qu'elle aurait hurlé tout son soûl dans la cour cette nuit. Vos hommes n'ont rien vu ou entendu qui pourrait m'aider à la retrouver ?** » Pourvu que cette gogole ne se soit pas perdue dans les montagnes en sortant par inadvertance par la herse ouverte. Impossible, depuis que Lou courrait en liberté dans le fort, cette dernière n'était jamais ouverte que sur demande. Eline devait se trouver à Fort Céleste, mais où ?!

« **Je regrette, Inquisitrice, mais je n'ai eu aucun rapport allant dans ce sens. Je n'ai moi-même rien entendu cette nuit. Mais, je suppose que votre amie ne doit pas être bien loin. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir faire davantage. Si, vous avez besoin de renfort dans vos recherches, je suis à votre disposition, naturellement.** » assura l'ancien templier. Eline n'avait quand même pas pu se volatiliser quand même ! Elle n'avait pas d'ailes pour réaliser une telle prouesse ! Le pire commençait à trotter dans la tête de la rousse. Et si, Eline s'était viandée depuis les remparts en courant somnambule la nuit. Elle devait aller voir !

« **Merci, Cullen. Je vous tiens au courant. **» dit-elle en prenant la direction des escaliers qui menaient aux remparts avec Lou sur les talons et Gabriele à ses côtés. « **On ne disparaît pas comme ça, voyons. Surtout dans un fort entouré par les Dorsales de Givres ! Par la culotte enflammée d'Andrasté, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas tombée des remparts !**» Lança-t-elle au nain, qui réagit cette fois-ci. Son regard était horrifié, il commençait même à s'en vouloir d'avoir décidé de conquérir Joséphine et d'oublier Eline.

« **Mais, quelqu'un aurait déjà vu son cadavre, tu ne...** » commença-t-il par répondre avant d'être interrompu par l'inquisitrice qui tendait son index dans sa direction pour le faire taire. Un bruit venait d'attirer son attention. Un son qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais entendre avant un très long moment et d'immenses péripéties. Cette petite voix mignonne, ce miaulement en jouet qui couine...

'_Non, je rêve... ce n'est pas...'_ se dit-elle. Puis, se tournant vers les escaliers qui montaient de la cour inférieure, sous ceux qui menaient au château, elle le vit. S'agenouillant sur les pierres glacées, elle écarta ses bras et lança un hurlement de bonheur.

« **THORIN ! MON AMOUR ! **» Elle saisit le chat gris et blanc qui courrait vers elle en miaulant de désespoir et le serra contre elle. « **Oh mon bébé Pilou ! Mais comment tu as fait ? **» Elle sursauta en entendant une autre voix percée le silence.

« **SALE CHAT ! Il m'a griffé !** » ronchonna quelqu'un qui venait également d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, suivie par une autre personne. « **C'est comme ça qu'il me remercie celui-là ! **» râla encore un peu plus l'elfe qui arrivait vers eux, accompagnée d'une humaine.

« **Charlotte ? Nora ?** » annoncèrent en cœur la mage et le nain. Ils se regardèrent, puis regardèrent à nouveau les deux jeunes femmes devant eux, puis Mathilde regarda son chat. L'inquisitrice se demanda un instant si beaucoup d'autres personnes allaient encore tomber dans ce jeu... parce que ça devenait un peu chaotique quand-même.

« **Hey les gars !** » s'écria Charlotte transformée en elfe. « **Mais, elle est où Eline ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ? **»

Mathilde soupira, Gabriele également et ils lancèrent à nouveau en cœur : « **C'est compliqué... vraiment très compliqué, Charlotte.** ».


	7. Chapitre 5: Et ça continue

**Chapitre 5 : Et ça continue encore et encore…**

L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux des deux nouvelles protagonistes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si compliqué pour que leurs deux camarades réagissent ainsi à l'unisson. Eline devait se trouver avec eux, sinon où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? Et on ne perd pas Eline comme ça ! Le réflexe de Charlotte et Nora fût de regardé autour d'elles en quête de leur sœur et amie. Ce qui en vient à faire réfléchir l'inquisitrice... La barbe... Eline n'était pas seulement son amie ici, elle devait avoir le même nom de famille qu'elle et Nora aussi. Ah non, pas deux sœurs, pitié ! Elle avait déjà deux frères dans la réalité, ça lui suffisait amplement ! Coupant court aux maigres recherches des deux nouvelles, elle s'adressa à elle.

« **Eline a disparu de la circulation. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle a été entendue cette nuit dans la cour inférieure de Fort Céleste. Certains avancent la thèse du somnambulisme. On allait se rendre sur les remparts avec Gabriele pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas tombée.** »

Le regard horrifié de Charlotte la fit regretter amèrement ses paroles, mais mentir n'étant pas son fort, surtout dans la situation actuelle, elle n'avait dit que la vérité. Apparemment, la gogole qu'était la jeune sœur d'Eline réalisa soudain un autre souci. Elle jaugea du regard la jeune femme en face d'elle, puis le nain.

« **Attends, le nain c'est Gabriele ?** » Mathilde se frappa le front du plat de sa main et soupira longuement. Gabriele paru tout aussi affligé que sa collègue féminine. «** Non, mais je n'avais pas compris ! **» tenta de se justifier Charlotte, alors que Nora riait dans sa barbe inexistante.

« **Charlotte, d'où tu n'as pas compris que tu n'étais plus dans le monde réel. Tu as vu ta tête ?! Tu n'as pas encore capté que tu as rétréci au lavage et que tes oreilles ont poussé vers l'arrière. Le tatouage, je l'excuse encore, ça m'étonnerait que tu sois tombé sur un miroir dans les escaliers. Et sérieusement, tu n'as pas remarqué que j'avais fondu comme neige au soleil aussi ?!**» Questionna l'inquisitrice en montrant son corps svelte, même athlétique qui ne lui était vraiment pas connu jusque-là. « **Tu sais, je ne portais pas de rembourrage avant ! C'était de la graisse cent pour cent naturel, élevée avec amour pendant près de 10 ans et j'avais un peu de mal à m'en défaire d'ailleurs. **» Conclu-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son opulente poitrine. Charlotte ouvrit grand les yeux de façon à ressembler à une chouette. L'incertitude se lisait sur ses traits ébahis. « **Charlotte... on n'est pas chez nous là, t'en es bien consciente quand même ?** »

Mais, il semblait que la jeune elfe n'était pas tout à fait au point avec la réalité, sans doute souffrait-elle d'une espèce de choc post-traumatique. Chose que quiconque comprendrait étant donné l'absurdité de finir coincer dans un jeu vidéo.

« **Il n'y a pas de chips ? Pas de guacamole ? Et pas d'Ice Tea ? **» commença-t-elle par demander en regardant autour d'elle. Gabriele recula d'un pas vers l'arrière, Nora également, mais Mathilde continuait de fixer Charlotte en battant régulièrement des paupières. Elle répondit alors à l'elfe :

« **Non, Charlotte... pas de chips, pas de guacamole et pas d'Ice Tea...** » Et même pas de nourriture décente, mais elle se garderait bien de l'en informer pour le moment. Le problème de la cuisinière pouvait attendre encore un peu. Elle craignait surtout que Charlotte ne parte dans une peur panique en hurlant pour l'instant.

« **On ne va pas regarder des films ? Ou jouer aux jeux vidéo ? À Dragon Âge ?** » Le nain et la nouvelle humaine firent à nouveau un pas en arrière, pendant que l'inquisitrice continuait inlassablement de faire non de la tête.

«** Non, il n'y pas de télévision ici, ni de playstation, ni d'ordinateur, ni tablette, ni téléphone, ni rien du tout... Par contre, tu risques d'avoir une bonne grosse overdose de Dragon Age, puisqu'on est dedans ! **» Une lueur indescriptible passant dans les yeux bruns de l'elfe qui sembla allumer la lumière dans les étages de son cerveau mis à rude épreuve.

« **Aaaaah... d'accord.** » se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de prendre un air cette fois horrifier. «** Ooooh ! On est dans lequel ?! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de Zevran par ici ! Il m'a trahi ! Je vais le tuer ! Le torturer ! **»

Mathilde attrapa Charlotte et la secoua pour la forme et pour la calmer dans le même temps. Ce qui sembla avoir plus ou moins l'effet escompter, vu que la jeune femme cessa de proférer des menaces infondées à propos d'un elfe qui ne se trouvait de toute façon pas dans le coin ! Elle fit se tourner l'elfe en direction du château avant de lui répondre.

« **Est-ce que ça ressemble à un campement de fortune, ça ? C'est Fort Céleste, Charlotte... Fort Céleste. Tu imprimes ? Il n'y a pas de Zevran dans le coin et on est plus ou moins en sécurité... la seule chose qu'on risque pour le moment, c'est une intoxication alimentaire... **»

Charlotte calmée, le nain et l'humaine s'approchèrent à nouveau afin que les éclats de voix ne soient pas une nécessité et que cela évite que tout Fort Céleste n'apprenne d'où ils sortaient tous comme ça. Cela allait finir par en agacer plus d'un, car pour quelqu'un de théoriquement solitaire, l'Inquisitrice commençait à avoir pas mal d'amis pour le coup.

« **Comment vous êtes rentrée toutes les deux chez moi ? Gabriele m'a dit que mes parents étaient partis. Et d'où vient que tu as pris mon chat ? **» Demanda la rousse aux deux nouvelles arrivantes. C'était un mystère à résoudre au plus vite, car si Gabriele n'avait pas fermé la porte de son domicile à clé, ils risquaient d'y avoir de la compagnie inconnue sous peu ou pire ! Que des voleurs emportent les biens de la famille et donc l'ordinateur... Ce qui les coinceraient à coup sûr dans ce jeu pour le restant de leurs jours. Et si, l'ordinateur étaient formaté ? Seraient-ils effacés de ce monde et du leur ? Des questions très philosophiques, mais non moins nécessaire à se poser ! Voyant la peur qui commençait doucement à traverser les yeux bleus de l'inquisitrice, Nora se décida à répondre aux interrogations légitimement posées.

« **C'est François qui nous a ouvert la porte. Son parrain venait de le déposer devant chez toi et nous, on arrivait de l'arrêt de bus. Il a dit qu'il devait aller déposer un truc chez ta grand-mère et qu'il allait arriver. Il était très surpris aussi que la porte soit fermée à clé. Normalement, vous deviez être chez vous. On est vraiment tombé dans un jeu vidéo ?** » Voilà que la blonde commençait à prendre peur également, elle qui jusqu'ici essayait de relativiser la situation en se disant qu'elle délirait plein tube dans un rêve. Mais tout ceci semblait si réel et puis, pourquoi rêverait-elle d'un jeu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et de gens qu'elle connaissait parfois à peine ? Charlotte prit alors le relais des explications, voyant que sa compagne d'arrivée improbable lâchait l'affaire pour se consacrer à une introspection.

« **On a donc déposé nos affaires, en se disant que vous alliez arriver. Thorin pleurait devant la télévision, quand on est arrivée, alors je l'ai réconforté. Je pense qu'il savait que quelque chose était arrivé. Et là... **» commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Mathilde qui finit la phrase :

« **L'ordinateur s'est lancé tout seul, la télévision aussi, une faille est apparue à l'écran et pouf... trou noir et réveil ici... Oui, ça c'est pour l'instant commun à tout le monde... Attends, tu dis que François vous a ouvert, parce qu'il revenait de chez son parrain. Donc, il risque de...** »

Le visage de Nora et Charlotte se teintèrent de stupeur, plus rien ne sortait de leurs bouches et leurs yeux étaient rivés sur quelque chose derrière Mathilde. Une énorme main se posa sur l'épaule de l'inquisitrice et une voix grave monta de derrière elle :

« **Mathilde ?** » La jeune femme, ainsi que son ami nain, se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ils sursautèrent en hurlant, reculant d'un grand bond en manquant de tomber sur Nora et Charlotte. Un gigantesque Qunari se tenait là. La peau grisâtre, les yeux bleus gris et une barbe bien fournie au visage. « **Hey, ce n'est que moi. **» Lança l'homme à cornes, avant qu'une énorme boule de poil rousse très touffue ne se pointe sur son épaule. « **Et Remus...** » ajouta le Qunari.

Estomaquée. C'était le mot qui décrivait le mieux l'humaine rousse du groupe. Minuscule. Cela c'était le qualificatif qui allait désormais le mieux au nain. Brindille. Cela correspondait somme toute bien à Charlotte. Terrorisée. Nora reculait encore en arrière en voyant l'impressionnant Qunari qu'était devenu, celui qui quelque temps encore auparavant n'était qu'un adolescent de seize ans.

« **François... Oh putain, c'est mon frère... Et cet idiot de Remus ! **» lança Mathilde qui tenait toujours Thorin dans ses bras. Ce dernier regardait Remus d'un air intrigué, alors que ce dernier n'avait absolument aucune lueur d'intelligence dans le regard... « **François, comment... Non, ne dit rien, je devine comment tu es arrivé ici avec ce chat. Mais, il ne va pas survivre... sans neurones comment veux-tu qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer ! Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ? Il va falloir que ce chat reste dans le château pour sa propre survie.** » Pauvre Remus, lui qui souffrait du mal du vide abyssale dans le regard et la vacuité totale dans le crâne. Elle regarda ensuite tout le monde. Ces derniers la regardaient avec insistance, comme s'ils attendaient d'elle qu'elle leur fournisse une explication concernant leur arrivée en ces lieux.

« **Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Non, je n'ai aucune explication rationnelle à comment on est arrivé dans ce jeu, ni pourquoi ! La seule chose que je sais, c'est que pour en sortir, nous devons théoriquement battre Coryphéus... tous ensemble ! **» Remus la regardait toujours avec son regard vide, mais affectueux. « **Oui... sauf avec toi peut-être... **»

« **Et Eline, alors ?** » demanda piteusement Charlotte en rappelant aux deux premiers protagonistes l'existence même de leur autre amie disparue. C'est qu'avec ce débarquement de masse, tout le monde avait plus ou moins réellement zappé qu'Eline avait disparu. François haussa un sourcil, n'étant pas au courant de la situation plus que ça.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la gogole ?** » demanda-t-il donc à brûle-pourpoint.

« **Elle a disparu, François. Il faut la retrouver, commençons par les remparts. Ce sera pratique que tu sois grand, tu verras mieux par-dessus les remparts que nous. En avant toute ! **» déclara l'inquisitrice qui prit la tête de sa minuscule armée de bras cassée en direction des remparts.

Chaque centimètre fût inspecté...en vain. Les recherches se poursuivirent dans toute la cour inférieure, là où la gogole avait été entendue pour la dernière fois. Défaite, la troupe s'arrêta près des escaliers qui menait à la cour supérieure et s'y laissa tomber assis. Soupirant, extrêmement las de ces recherches infructueuses, ils perdaient espoir de retrouver Eline. La seule chose positive qu'ils en avaient retiré, c'est qu'ils en avaient profité pour se mettre aux courants des informations des uns des autres. Que le temps passait plus vite ici, comment ils étaient chacun arrivé là et comment ils prévoyaient de quitter les lieux. Mais le bilan restait le même, aucunes traces d'Eline.

« **C'est foutu... Allez savoir où Eline peut bien se trouver. Elle est allée se perdre dans la montagne et à l'heure qu'il est, elle est morte de froid.** »

«** Est-ce qu'on ressuscite, si on meurt ici ? Est-ce qu'on meurt dans la réalité, si on meurt ici ?! **» s'exclama Nora en proie à une hausse de panique. La peur qui l'assaillit à ce moment, grandit encore lorsqu'un personnage blond à grand chapeau apparu soudainement devant le groupe, faisant hurler quasiment tout le monde, sauf l'inquisitrice qui commençait à avoir l'habitude des arrivées impromptue de Cole. Le jeune homme esprit s'adressa directement à cette dernière, triturant en même temps les manches de son vêtement rapiécé et à la couleur douteuse.

« **Il fait froid, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Ils viendront me sauver, je le sais. Froid, faim... ah, la jalousie qui le dévore. Je lui ferai payer. Dans vingt ou trente ans, il verra, ma vengeance sera sans pitié... Le bruit de la chute d'eau, s'en est trop pour moi... Enfermée dans ce sombre endroit vide et rempli de l'écho... **» psalmodia-t-il sous les yeux ébahit du reste du groupe qui cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Puis, il désigna une porte en bois au fond de la cours, non loin de la herse. « **La porte...** » dit-il avant de disparaître énigmatiquement. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'inquisitrice, cherchant à savoir si elle avait compris quelque chose à ces paroles sans sens. Cette dernière inspira un grand coup, puis expira avant de se lever.

« **Je vais le tuer... mais vraiment là.** » assura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte qui, elle le savait, menait aux cachots. Elle descendit les escaliers suivis de près par le reste de la clique, tout en marmonnant : « **Il ne l'avait pas vu, n'est-ce pas... Non, inquisitrice, je ne sais rien... oui et mon cul c'est du poulet !** » Elle ouvrit la deuxième porte en bas des escaliers d'une main rageuse avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle qui abritait les premières cellules. Une voix monta de l'une d'elle, grinçante aux tympans tant elle sonnait faux.

« **Ce rêve bleuuuuuuu ! Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleuuuuuuux ! Pour moi c'est fabuleuuuux, quand dans les cieuuuuuuux ! Nous partageons ce rêve bleuuuuu à deuuuuuux ! **» chantait Eline à tue-tête depuis sa cellule. Le groupe se dirigea vers la cellule, mais ne vit qu'une masse informe d'une couleur plus que douteuse dans les tons de brun... disons-le clairement, brun caca. Pourtant, c'était bien la voix horrible d'Eline tentant de monter dans les aigus qui parvenait de ces lieux.

« **Eline ?** » demanda la voix mal assurée de Charlotte. La forme se tourna de profil, les yeux écarquillés et le regard mauvais. Pathétiquement mauvais, mais quand même. «** Mais qui t'as mis là-dedans ? **» demanda de nouveau Charlotte, alors que certains tentait de ne pas rire de la situation. Eline en sous-vêtement, surmontée d'un horrible peignoir vieux rose et en plus emmitouflé dans sa vieille paillasse pourrie pour tenter d'avoir chaud. Le regard d'Eline s'assombrit davantage, la rendant encore plus risible, mais tout le monde parvenait encore à se tenir.

« **On en reparlera dans vingt ou trente ans ! **» clama-t-elle alors que l'inquisitrice sortait son trousseau de clé pour ouvrir la porte de la cellule de la gogole.

Cela fait, la jeune brunette sortit de son antre, lançant la paillasse en arrière dans un geste théâtrale avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Pressée de question pour savoir qui était le malotru qui l'avait placée ainsi en détention, elle ne répondait qu'en ressassant encore et encore qu'elle en reparlerait dans vingt ou trente ans. Ce qui évidemment n'avait pas le moindre sens pour personne, sauf peut-être la rousse du groupe. Pas qu'elle était sûre à cent pour cent que la personne qu'elle croyait responsable l'était, mais... enfin bref, elle apprécierait que sa gogole de prédilection lui dise texto que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Le groupe venait enfin de revoir la lumière du jour et alors qu'ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'Eline rentre dans le château, cette dernière s'en alla tranquillement en direction de la grange. Incompréhension, sauf pour Gabriele et Mathilde. Cette dernière soupira en se pinçant le haut du nez.

« **Eline a... quitté Gabriele, si on peut dire. Pour s'en aller courir après Blackwall. Et Gabriele... **» commença-t-elle avant d'entendre la voix de Joséphine qui criait encore sur le chien. Au doux son de la voix de l'ambassadrice, le nain s'en alla comme hypnotisé en direction de la voix mélodieuse qui raisonnait à ses oreilles, marmonnant un :

«** J'arrive ma princesse antivane... **». L'inquisitrice se frappa le front, se retenant d'hurler à pleine gorge.

« **Et Gabriel voilà, quoi... Bon, utilisons Blackwall à bon escient pour le moment ! **» conclu-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la grande où Eline s'était assise sur un ballot de paille, toujours vêtus de ses simples sous-vêtements et de son horrible peignoir rose. Blackwall regardait l'intruse d'un air perplexe, ne faisant pas attention à l'attroupement qui venait de faire irruption dans son lieu de repos. Ce fût le craquement sonore d'un morceau du bois au sol, sous le pied de Mathilde qui le fit réagir. Il regarda la jeune femme avant de reposer son regard sur Eline.

« **Inquisitrice. Je vois que vous l'avez retrouvée, en un seul morceau. Toutefois, sans vouloir me plaindre, son comportement est encore plus étrange que d'habitude.** » constata le garde en continuant de fixé la brunette, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisé. « **Où était-elle ?** » s'enquit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, qui fit se dresser les poils des bras de la rousse.

« **Dans les cachots... Enfermée dans les cachots pour être précise. **» répondit l'inquisitrice avant de regarder Blackwall avec un peu plus d'insistance. « **Elle refuse de nous dire qui lui a fait cet affront. Je me disais que vu... l'immense admiration qu'elle vous porte, vous pourriez peut-être lui soutirer cette information. **» Elle jouait un peu sa dernière carte pour mettre la dernière pièce au puzzle et pouvoir arrêter le coupable. Le garde des ombres la regarda avant de se diriger sans un mot de plus vers la jeune brunette. Il se planta devant elle, puis regarda derrière lui l'attroupement qui était désormais pendu à ses lèvres.

Il soupira avant de s'adresser à Eline en ces termes : « **Mademoiselle, puis-je savoir qui est le mal apprit qui vous a ainsi enfermer dans si abjecte condition ? **» La brunette releva ses yeux bleus vers son bellâtre avec toujours cet air mauvais planant sur son visage.

« **On en reparlera dans vingt ou trente ans, Blackwall ! **» lança-t-elle glacial avant de détourner le regard et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. L'incompréhension teinta soudainement les traits du plus âgé, qui dépité, se tourna à nouveau vers l'inquisitrice. Celle-ci soupira longuement avant de secouer sa tête. Une idée lui vient alors.

« **Donnez-lui du : noble dame. Cela devait l'encourager.** » Proposa-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Blackwall soupira de nouveau puis s'approcha un peu plus d'Eline. Il lui prit alors délicatement la main avant de la serrer dans ses mains rugueuses.

« **Je vous conjure, de me dire qui a fait pareil chose à votre pauvre cœur, noble dame. Que je puisse le châtier comme il se doit.** » Le regard d'Eline s'illumina d'un coup, retrouvant un semblant d'elle-même, avant de fondre comme un chaton devant un bol de crème. Elle allait répondre quand son regard s'assombrit de nouveau aux souvenirs de sa capture par le traitre du château.

« **C'est CUL-LEN ! Il m'a traîné de force dans le froid et l'humidité ! Il m'a enfermé en disant qu'on en reparlerait dans vingt ou trente ans ! Je l'ai maudit ! Il va déguster ma vengeance ! Il a osé dire qu'il rendait service à Mathilde !**» Cracha-t-elle le poing levé vers le ciel dans un geste de défi, avant de se radoucir en papillonnant des yeux devant Blackwall. «** C'est vrai, vous trouver que je suis une noble dame ? **» demanda-t-elle sur un ton mielleux et doux. Frappage de front collectif de la bande qui se trouvait derrière le garde des ombres. Lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait répondre. Il choisit la fuite et retourna à son travail en marmonnant une approbation incertaine. Mathilde reprit les rênes des opérations pour sortir tout le monde de là.

« **Eline, faudrait peut-être que tu aies t'habiller avant d'attraper la crève. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es en slip...** » La brune se leva en ronchonnant sur tout et tout le monde.

« **Je m'occupe de Cullen... **» ajouta l'inquisitrice. Eline se retourna vers elle, le regard fou et monstrueux. « **C'EST CUL-LEN MAINTENANT ! Il ne mérite aucun respect ! AUCUN ! **» Mathilde lui tapota la tête pour la calmer, avant de lui masser le cuir chevelu.

«** Oui, oui... j'entends bien, j'entends bien...** » Si la gogole avait pu ronronner, elle s'en serait donné à cœur joie. Une fois calme, elle prit la direction de la porte des cuisines pour aller se vêtir et les autres purent soupirer à leur aise.

« **On fait quoi maintenant ?** » demanda Charlotte d'un air inquiet. La troupe se mit en marche pour retrouver la cour, l'inquisitrice avaient des comptes à rendre avec un certain commandant...

« **On ne peut tout de même pas laisser Eline et Gabriele se séparer comme ça.** » renchérit Nora, qui maintenant avait repris son aisance naturelle.

« **On va les séparer, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main. Et vous êtes absolument ce qu'il me faut. Personne n'y croira si je drague Blackwall, sans parler que je n'ai aucun talent pour ça.** » Elle s'arrêta et fixa ses trois complices. « **Charlotte, tu vas draguer le garde des ombres. Nora, tu te charges de Joséphine. Pas de panique, elle est... open bar. François, j'ai besoin de toi pour un tout autre travail. J'ai une cuisinière a virée et j'ai besoin d'un Etchebest en herbe. **» Elle se frotta les mains à l'idée de son plan machiavélique et surtout d'avoir enfin quelque chose de décent à manger. « **Une fois à la tête de la cuisine, je mettrais Gabriele sous tes ordres comme commis. Pour occuper Eline, je m'en charge. Topez là !** » Après un échange de tape dans les mains, elle ajusta sa tenue en demandant : « **Des questions ? **»

« **Non, c'est assez clair. **» répondirent en cœur les deux filles, mais pas de réponses du Qunari. Mathilde releva ses yeux sur son frère et l'interrogea :

« **François ? Youhou !** » lança la rousse en faisant aller sa main devant les yeux du Qunari, ou plutôt à hauteur de son nez vu la différence de taille.

François était omnibulé par une vision toute divine à ses yeux, qui semblait être hors de portée des faibles mortelles qu'était les amies qui l'entouraient de sa sœur. La panique gagnait progressivement le cœur de cette dernière, redoutant que la malédiction n'ait encore frappée et qu'elle se retrouve possiblement privée d'un nouvel allié. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre.

« **Inquisitrice ! Inquisitrice ! **» clama la voix de la chercheuse Cassandra, faisant soupirer Mathilde de désespoir. « **Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que nous vous attendons à l'état-major ! **» La brune s'arrêta nette en voyant les nouveaux camarades de l'inquisitrice. « **Mais...mais... encore ?! **» lança-t-elle contrariée jaugeant le Qunari, l'elfe et l'humaine. « **Bon, vous nous expliquerez tout ça en réunion, ne tardez pas. Et pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui ? **» demanda-t-elle en désignant François du doigt.

«** Pour rien. Passez devant, j'arrive. **» conclu l'inquisitrice avant de saisir François par la taille et de le secouer comme un prunier. Enfin, d'essayer de le secouer comme un vieux prunier. « **François ! FRANCESCOOOOOO ! OH REVIENT À TOI !**» Le Qunari daigna enfin poser ses yeux bleus sur l'humaine rousse, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et le regard plein d'étoile.

« **Elle est si belle... si charmante... pleine d'autorité.** » lança-t-il sur un ton énamouré. Mathilde se frappa le visage de sa main en maudissant le créateur.

« **Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?** » demanda Nora estomaquée par le comportement du normalement plus jeune de la bande. « **Cela ne lui ressemble absolument pas ! **» renchérit Charlotte en regardant le voleur, puis la femme qui s'éloignait d'un pas décider vers l'intérieur du château.

« **C'est la malédiction.** » lança Mathilde sur un ton effrayant, tentant de faire se dégager l'horreur qui reposait sur cette phrase et ce qu'elle laissait sous-entendre. « **Tout ceux qui arrivent ici, tombe amoureux d'un personnage du jeu, comme ça... pouf ! Ils perdent la raison. Regardez Eline et Gabriele. Pas de dispute, pas de cris ou de pleures, à peine peut-être. Et ils sont tous aussi gaga que François ! **» Elle saisit le col de la chemise de Charlotte pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, une lueur de folie se lisant dans son regard. « **Nous devons arrêter la malédiction ! Vous devez y résister ! Ne croisez jamais le regard de personne ici, n'allez pas dans les pièces isolées, ni à la taverne ! **» Elle pointa son index vers Nora. « **Jamais... Jamais ! **» Puis, elle lâcha Charlotte et réajusta sa chemise. « **Bon, en attendant, on met le plan à exécution fissa. Nora, tu viens avec moi, tu attendras Joséphine dans son bureau. Charlotte, tu peux commencer ton travail tout de suite. Et François... **» Elle regarda son frère qui gagatisait toujours sur l'apparition miraculeuse de Cassandra. « **Tchantès*, tu vas en cuisine ! C'est ton heure de gloire ! **» Elle ramassa Remus qui les suivait depuis le début comme un petit chien et l'envoya dans les bras de François. « **Et tu prends Remus avec toi, avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par sa connerie !** »

_* Tchantès: personnage du folklore Liègeois, dont le prénom réel est: François._

Le Qunari sursauta comme réveillé d'un sommeil trop profond et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. « **J'en fais mon affaire. Cela va saigner. **» Il fit craquer ses doigts et Remus sous le bras, il prit la direction des cuisines. Un point de gagné, maintenant la suite, se dit l'inquisitrice qui allait partir en direction de sa réunion.

« **Et toi alors ? **» demanda Charlotte un peu penaude. « **Tu n'as pas subi la malédiction ?** » C'est vrai, qu'elle n'y avait presque pas songé à ça. Elle avait croisé toutes les personnes du fort, sans jamais se retrouver dans cet état débilitant. La solution lui apparut alors comme une évidence, expliquant le caractère très entreprenant d'un certain grand blond. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé que le commandant s'en prendrait à quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait avec Eline. Sans parler qu'il soit seulement capable de ressentir de la jalousie, alors qu'il était censé s'écraser en toutes circonstances.

« **Il s'est produit l'inverse... Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé amoureuse d'un personnage... C'est le personnage qui est amoureux de moi... Oh la galère, putain !** » Et vu comme il était difficile de faire lâcher prise à Eline, Gabriele et sans doute maintenant à François... Ce serait difficile de faire lâcher Cullen.


	8. Chapitre 6: Cauchemar en cuisine

**CHAPITRE 6 : CAUCHEMAR EN CUISINE, VERSION FORT CÉLESTE.**

_Note de l'auteure : Allez encore une petite pour la route ! Pourquoi cauchemar en cuisine ? Eh bien, François est un grand fan de Philipe Etchebest, du fait il fallait bien un petit hommage à ce grand cuisiner. Vous remarquerez également un petit hommage personnel à Alexandre Astier et à Kaamelott dans ce chapitre. _

Le puissant Qunari gravit les marches pour se rendre à la cuisine d'un pas déterminé. Sur sa large épaule, une boule de poils so fluffy se laissait transporter tel un perroquet de pirate, le regard vide et l'air bien abruti. François ouvrit la porte des cuisines d'un geste de la main, faisant sursauter l'entièreté du personnel servant. La cuisinière en chef se retourna, armée d'une cuillère en bois démesurée, elle pointa le voleur de son arme et s'adressa à lui :

« **Sortez immédiatement de ma cuisine, buffle !** ». L'homme à corne la toisa de toute sa hauteur et haussa un de ses épais sourcils brun. Il empoigna la cuillère et l'arracha de la main de la cuisinière. Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, regardant son arme de fortune s'envoler et atterrir sur la table à ingrédient.

« **Le buffle, comme vous dites, est là sur ordre de l'Inquisitrice. En ma qualité de chef de cuisine à son service précédent, elle veut que je juge de la qualité de vos plats.** » dit-il en pointant son large index en direction de la mégère. « **Alors, je vais aller m'installer dans la grande salle. Je veux : une entrée, un plat et un dessert. Vos meilleurs plats et vos plus belles présentations. Vous avez une heure pour me présenter l'entrée. Et je vous conseille de ne pas vous défiler, sinon je vous garantis un sort pire que celui d'être simplement viré des cuisines.** »

Puis, dans un mouvement théâtral, il se dirigea vers la sortie des cuisines pour retourner dans le hall du château. Là, il prit place sur une chaise en bois près de la cheminée, les bras croisés sur son large torse et regarda autour de lui. Remus descendit de son perchoir pour aller s'asseoir sur la table à côté du Qunari, toisant l'assemblée de son regard impérieusement vide. Un nain fit alors son entrée, se dirigeant vers la même table, il fût surpris d'y trouver le Qunari.

« **Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais qui êtes-vous ? J'ai pour habitude de connaître tout le monde dans ce fort et votre visage ne m'est absolument pas familier.** » demanda le nain blond vénitien d'une assurance charismatique. Il croisa ses bras fort et musclé sur son torse virilement velu en toisant légèrement le Qunari assit. Il pouvait se le permettre, tant que l'individu se tenait dans cette position, sinon il le dépasserait de plus de deux têtes. François regarda le nain et haussa ses larges épaules avant de s'exprimer en ces termes :

« **Je suis un ami de l'inquisitrice, je me nomme : François. Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de la qualité de la cuisine ici. J'attends donc les plats demandés afin d'émettre un jugement.** » Il proposa au nain de prendre le siège à ses côtés, d'un signe de la main en direction de la chaise libre. « **Prenez donc un siège, Varric, cela promet d'être amusant. Oui, Mathilde m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.** »

Le nain fût surpris, mais pas moins flatté qu'une si précieuse personne que l'inquisitrice parle de lui à des amis aussi chers à son cœur. Il acquiesça et pris place sur la chaise. Cela promettait d'être intéressant pour lui aussi... Peut-être pourrait-il en tiré quelques anecdotes croustillantes pour un prochain livre.

« **Et donc, vous êtes chef de cuisine... intéressant en effet. Vous allez avoir pas mal de pain sur la planche pour redresser le niveau. Pas plus tard qu'au dîner d'hier, j'ai vu notre ambassadrice Joséphine, pourtant très bien éduqué, recracher une bouchée de son repas dans sa serviette. L'inquisitrice en personne a fait voler son repas par la fenêtre de sa chambre, directement sur la tête de la cuisinière. Et je vous avoue que, moi-même, je trouve la qualité des repas immondes. Je préférerais cent fois manger des flocons d'avoine dans du lait chaud tous les jours, que de manger encore une assiette des repas de cette vieille charogne.** » Conclu le nain en observant le reste de la salle d'un air intéressé. « **Je pense que tout le monde, vous serait reconnaissant.** »

Et il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Le nombre de plaintes concernant la cuisinière était désormais en haut de la liste des papiers qui trônaient désormais sur le bureau de Joséphine, mais cette dernière avait d'autres problèmes à gérer dans l'immédiat. Comme par exemple la réunion de l'état-major qui avait lieu dans quelques minutes. Et puis, elle devait également prévoir l'arrivée des nouveaux potentiels alliés et hauts dignitaires des autres régions de Thédas.

Pendant ce temps, Charlotte se trouvait non loin de la grange où elle devait remplir sa mission. Elle ne savait pas bien comment, mais on comptait sur elle pour remettre de l'ordre dans le foutoir que leur arrivée avait causé. Un peu trop de responsabilité pesait sur ses épaules à son goût, mais elle le savait, cette malédiction devait être stoppée ici même ! Inspirant un grand coup, elle prit son courage à deux mains et d'un pas déterminé se dirigea vers la grange. Elle y entra toujours aussi sûre du bienfondé de sa démarche, jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouva devant l'homme qu'elle devait plier à sa volonté. Elle déglutit difficilement, puis se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du garde des ombres, qui était en train de s'occuper de son griffon à bascule. Il posa ses outils et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci tenta de prendre une pose plus ou moins aguicheuse, avec plus ou moins de succès évidemment.

« **Oui ? **» demanda le garde des ombres, l'air plus que circonspect et se disant probablement qu'il était dans une nouvelle merde noire... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes, ces nouvelles arrivées, à venir jouer de leurs charmes avec lui. Charlotte fit voler ses cheveux bruns en arrière avant de s'adresser au garde :

« **C'est une très belle journée, Ser. Ne voudriez-vous pas, vous joindre à moi pour une petite promenade dans les environs. On m'a assuré que vous aviez exploré plus qu'à votre tour ce coin de montagne. Comme je viens d'arriver, j'aimerai beaucoup découvrir les merveilles des lieux, sans me casser un membre de préférence.** »

Banalité, banalité... Elle le savait, mais comment draguer quelqu'un qui ne nous attire pas et surtout quand on a aucun talent inné pour cela ? Elle faisait de son mieux, elle espérait que Mathilde aurait au moins le bon goût de le remarquer. Et quelque part, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle s'en voulait un peu de trahir Eline de la sorte. Mais c'était pour son bien et pour celui de Gabriele. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer comme ça, c'était intolérable ! Blackwall soupira longuement et se dirigea vers la sortie de son antre d'un pas relativement las.

« **Très bien, venez donc, mademoiselle ? **» En effet, il n'avait pas jugé utile de demander à l'inquisitrice les noms de ses nouveaux amis et arrivants. Il aurait peut-être dû, mais il pensait - à juste titre- qu'elle présenterait tout le monde au souper, comme elle l'avait fait avec Eline et Gabriele. Bien que pour le nain, elle avait chargé Leliana de le faire, car elle était plus que lasse ce jour-là. Il le comprenait aisément, entre les réunions, les entraînements où elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts et les calamités causées par son chien et ses amis... Charlotte fit deux foulées de course pour remonter à hauteur du garde et lui prendre le bras.

« **Charlotte. Vous êtes très aimable, Blackwall, en plus d'être extrêmement charmant et viril. »** En faisait-elle un peu trop, ou pas assez ? Toujours est-il que jusqu'ici, elle avait réussi s'accaparer le garde et qu'elle était en passe de quitter Fort Céleste en sa compagnie. Pas d'Eline en vue, c'était parfait ! Elle ne trouverait pas son précieux bellâtre et Mathilde pouvait sagement s'occuper de chauffer les oreilles de Cullen, sans se préoccuper de la gogole amoureuse. Quant à Blackwall, le désespoir était en train de peindre ses traits... Encore une, qui tentait de s'accaparer ses faveurs, comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'un pot de colle comme ça.

« **Oui, l'amie de l'inquisitrice à tendance à lourdement insister sur ce point. Bien que, je ne me trouve vraiment rien de si particulier vous savez.** » confessa-t-il à la jeune elfe pendue à son bras, qui feintait assez bien l'air énamouré.

« **C'est la barbe, vous savez. J'adore les hommes à barbe et Eline aussi. Mais ce qu'elle ne vous a pas dit, c'est qu'elle est en couple avec Gabriele. Je ne saurais trop vous déconseiller de la prendre au sérieux.** » assura l'elfe en se dirigeant avec Blackwall vers l'extérieur du fort, afin de faire cette petite balade dans la montagne. Ne faisant pas attention aux autres personnes qui les regardait partir avec incompréhension et une certaine inquiétude. En effet, qu'allait donc dire Eline, si elle apprenait cela.

Dans la grande salle de Fort Céleste, François attendait en compagnie du nain, son entrée en matière. Cette dernière arriva en face de lui et la domestique lui souhaita un bon appétit. Le Qunari prit son assiette en main et la tourna dans un sens, puis dans l'autre d'un air plus qu'intriguer.

« **Je ne sais pas si, je dois en rire ou en pleurer... J'hésite entre du vomi et de la diarrhée...** » conclu-t-il avant de prendre cuillère et de la trempé dans la drôle de mixture. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il la mise en bouche et tenta vainement de trouver les composants de cette... soupe apparemment. Une grimace se forma sur ses traits et il laissa retomber sa cuillère dans sa soupe. Il prit sa serviette et s'essuya la bouche après avoir fait un effort surhumain pour déglutir.

« **Immangeable. Trop de sel, pas d'autre assaisonnement. Sur cuisson des légumes et du reste en général.** » Il se tourna vers la domestique et lui rendit son bol. « **Vous prenez ça et vous me le flanquer directement au composte ! La suite ! **» Clama-t-il sous le regard amuser du nain. La domestique s'en fut et le Qunari se rinça le gosier à grand renfort d'eau.

Alors qu'un scandale se préparait dans la grande salle, un autre allait bientôt avoir lieu dans la salle de l'état-major. Traversant le bureau de Joséphine, Mathilde intima à Nora de l'attendre sur l'opulent canapé de l'antivane. Quant à Gabriele qui se trouvait là, elle l'envoya s'entraîner avec Cremisisus Aclassi, qui se trouvait également là. Ici au moins, elle était en sécurité. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Suivant l'ambassadrice, elle entra presque triomphalement dans la salle de réunion en compagnie de son chat, qui ne la quittait plus d'une semelle.

« **Inquisitrice.** » la salua la maitre-espionne. « **Voulez-vous voir l'ordre du jour ?** »

« **Oh, voici Thorin ?** » demanda Cassandra. « **Vous allez pouvoir enfin profiter de…** » commença la chercheuse avant d'être interrompue par une main impérieusement levée.

« **Pas tout de suite, Leliana, j'ai une affaire urgente à voir avec le commandant... Et oui, Cassandra c'est bien Thorin, mais non, je ne vais profiter de rien !** » lança-t-elle glaciale en planta son regard aux teintes bleues directement sur le concerné. Ce dernier releva ses yeux de son rapport pour regarder l'inquisitrice. Ses traits étaient marqués à la fois par l'incompréhension et l'enthousiasme d'être le centre d'intérêt de la jeune femme. Cependant, il sembla largement déchanté en voyant quel regard tueur, elle lui lançait. « **Vous n'avez pas vu, Eline, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me le jurer ?** » demanda-t-elle, lui laissant une dernière chance de changer sa version des faits et de potentiellement se justifier, dans le but qu'elle se montre moins... mordante.

« **Euh...oui...oui, inquisitrice. Je ne l'ai effectivement pas vue.** » bredouilla-t-il beaucoup moins sûr de ce qu'il avançait que ce matin. Dans son petit esprit étriqué, il était certain que personne ne l'avait vu et par conséquent que personne ne pouvait savoir où se trouvait Eline. Mathilde fit le tour de la table et se planta devant le féreldien, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« **C'est étrange... parce que figurez-vous que j'ai retrouvé Eline. Dans les cachots. Grelotante de froid et hurlant une chanson à tue-tête. Elle m'assure que c'est vous, qui l'y avait enfermé. Sans compter que Blackwall, m'affirme l'avoir entendue hurler dans la cour inférieure que vous alliez la tuer. Pour finir, les informations que Cole m'a données pour la retrouver pointent toute un seul et même coupable... Vous, Commandant.** » Les joues du grand blond prirent une teinte cramoisie, qui seyait assez mal avec ses boucles d'un blond paille.

« **Je...je...non, vous faites erreur... Eline a sûrement prit un coup sur la tête et elle dit n'importe quoi.** » tenta-t-il de se justifier, tout en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Il s'enfonçait allégrement, mais il ne voulait pas laisser gagner la brunette. Pourtant, il allait perdre cette bataille, il le sentait bien. Toutefois, il ne perdrait pas la guerre !

« **Cullen, regardez-moi quand je vous parle !** » Il s'exécuta, conscient désormais qu'il était cuit et bien cuit. « **Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais vous croire ?! Vous avez voulu la jeter dans les cachots dès le premier jour où elle est arrivée ici ! Et je la retrouve où ? AUX CACHOTS ! Et qui pensez-vous que je vais croire ? Vous, ou tous les indices qui pointent dans votre direction ?! Alors, ayez un peu des couilles et dites-moi, pourquoi diable vous avez enfermé mon amie dans les cachots ?!** »

« **Pardonnez-moi, inquisitrice, mais Eline Trevelyan... ce n'est pas votre sœur ?** » demanda sur un ton étonné l'autre rousse du groupe. Mathilde se retourna d'un mouvement vers Leliana, en lui lançant le même regard noir et pesant qu'à Cullen.

« **Si, c'est ma sœur et aussi mon amie, dans le même temps. Mais là n'est pas le sujet Leliana !** » cracha l'inquisitrice. « **Ce que je veux savoir et je veux le savoir maintenant, c'est pourquoi ce sinistre individu à enfermer MA SŒUR dans les cachots !** » contra-t-elle en pointant son index en direction du Commandant et en l'assassinant du regard. Ce dernier recula de trois pas en arrière et fuit à nouveau le regard de la rousse à la main brillante pour essayer de lui échapper. En vain.

« **Mais enfin, Cullen, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous vouliez un incident diplomatique avec la famille Trevelyan ? Cela aurait pu très mal se finir, vous savez !** » s'offusqua Joséphine avec son plus bel air outré.

« **Elle vous avait énervé, inquisitrice. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser commettre un tel affront. Famille ou pas, elle vous manque ouvertement de respect depuis son arrivée ici, elle sape votre autorité et vous détourne de votre devoir. **» tenta-t-il de se justifier, cachant évidemment la honte qui le rongeait désormais, de savoir qu'il avait été jaloux de la sœur de l'inquisitrice. Personne, jamais ne devait savoir ! « **Je m'excuse, si je vous ai offensé et j'irai présenter mes excuses à votre sœur dès que possible. **» L'air sincèrement contrits, il regardait le sol avec beaucoup d'intérêt à présent.

« **Vous mériteriez de subir le sort que vous avez réservé à Eline… Passer une nuit, seul dans les cachots, sans le moindre vêtement et une simple paillasse pourrie pour vous tenir chaud !** » Lança la rousse sur un ton des plus glaçant, sous le regard tout à fait satisfait de son chat reposant désormais sur un coin de la table d'état-major. Elle se détourna ensuite de sa victime et tendit la main à Leliana. « **Faites voir cet ordre du jour.** »

Le plat de François arriva enfin devant lui et il renvoya la domestique d'un simple geste de la main. À nouveau, il observa son assiette avec une moue… presque dégoutée.

« **Le plus intéressant, c'est comment est-ce qu'elle arrive à faire un truc immonde avec des ingrédients normaux ? **» Commenta-t-il en prenant à nouveau sa cuillère pour enfin goûter cet amas de viandes, de légumes et de quelques pauvres pommes de terre. « **Non mais c'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression de bouffer de la terre, de la bouse et du gravier, ça sent le poulailler mais c'est du céleri et des oignons… c'est prodigieux. **» Il repoussa son assiette et soupira largement avant de regarder Varric. « **Et vous bouffez ça, tous les jours ?** »Le nain haussa ses larges épaules et d'un air absolument détendu acquiesça.

« **Et encore, ça c'est ce qu'elle nous sert quand on a des hauts dignitaires. Un vrai plat de fête, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est pas du cochard, c'est du druffle, ça mon brave. Bien qu'avec tout ce qu'elle met dedans et le temps que ça mijote, ça ne goûte plus vraiment la viande, on est d'accord. Mais attendez de voir le dessert, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau et pas au sens propre du terme.** » Il fit un large clin d'œil au Qunari en lui servant une pinte de bière de sa réserve personnelle. « **Je sais que vous ne buvez que de l'eau, afin de bien goûter tout sans artifice, mais croyez-moi, elle vous sera utile en fin de calvaire.** »

« **Une gorgée va m'être utile tout de suite même, Varric.** » François se pris une rasade de bière, qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur. « **Très bonne en effet. J'apprécie d'autant plus l'attention, l'ami.** » Il mit une tape amicale dans le dos du nain, puis bu l'entièreté de son verre d'eau. « **Le dessert, maintenant !** »

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur des murs d'enceinte de Fort Céleste, Charlotte continuait sa balade au bras de Blackwall. L'homme lui expliquait avec passion, ce qu'il avait découvert sur les montagnes environnantes, que ce soit à propos de la faune ou de la flore. L'elfe l'écoutait d'une oreille quelque peu distraite, se demandant constamment à quel moment, elle allait subir les foudres de sa sœur. Et puis, elle commençait vraiment à avoir froid dans toute cette neige, elle n'était pas vêtue pour une balade en montagne. Sans parler de la pauvre épaisseur de son corps qui ne l'isolait absolument pas. Le bout de ses doigts, elle ne le sentait plus, ni ses orteils d'ailleurs.

« **C'est passionnant, Blackwall. Vous êtes un vrai puits de savoir, j'admire cela.** »

« **Merci.** » répondit l'homme en regardant l'elfe qui se frigorifiait à vue d'œil. « **Nous devrions rentrer, vous allez attraper la mort si peu vêtue.** » Il joint le geste à ses paroles et amena Charlotte sur le chemin du retour, dans un silence presque religieux. Finalement, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « **Donc, votre amie Eline… elle est en couple avec le jeune nain qui est arrivé récemment, dites-vous ? **» Charlotte acquiesça, tentant de retenir ses joues de rougir de honte à l'évocation d'un mensonge. « **J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle se soit jouer de moi de la sorte… Je veux dire qu'elle paraissait sincère et … je me surprend à trouver cela triste… mais je dois me faire une raison, c'est une croqueuse d'homme. **»

« **Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous faire avoir, vous savez. C'est mon amie, c'est vrai. Une sœur spirituelle même, je devrais dire, mais je ne cautionne pas ses agissements. Surtout envers vous, un homme si prévenant, serviable et aimable que vous. **» Elle lui tapota aimablement l'épaule et voulu ajouter quelques choses. Elle en fût empêché par la voix rageuse qui parvenait depuis la herse.

« **CHARLOTTE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** » Lança Eline, le regard noir et le visage fermé de colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction des bras enchâsser de son bellâtre et de l'elfe. « **Tu oses me faire ça, toi ma sœur ? Comment ose-tu ?** » Charlotte lâcha Blackwall, qui se dirigea vers l'intérieur du fort d'un pas assuré et rapide. Parvenu à la hauteur de la gogole, il la toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de dire :

« **Elle me protège simplement de la noirceur de vos intentions, mademoiselle.** » Et sans un mot de plus, il rentra dans sa grange, de laquelle il ferma les portes.

La brunette resta coît de surprise, regardant fixement la porte fermée de son beau Blackwall. Puis, elle se tourna lentement en direction de Charlotte, qui était pétrifiée de peur sur place. Le regard à moitié fou à cause de la rage qui bouillait dans ses veines, Eline s'approcha de sa sœur. Celle-ci s'adressa à elle :

« **Je suis désolée… c'est Mathilde qui m'a dit que je devais remplir ma mission. Et je suis d'accord avec elle, tu ne pouvais pas quitter Gabriele comme ça… vous allez si bien ensemble, tu dois oublier Blackwall. **»

« **Tu m'as trahi, Charlotte… tu m'as trahi, moi ton propre sang. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru possible…** » conclu Eline avant de prendre la direction du château tel un zombie affamé de cervelle. « **MATHILDE ! **».

Le dessert venait d'être servi au Qunari. Un dessert qui pour le coup, ressemblait à quelque chose qui lui était connue : une tarte aux myrtilles. Prenant la part qu'on venait de lui servir, il planta ses dents dedans, avant de se mettre à mastiquer. Varric était pendu à ses lèvres, il attendait impatiemment les commentaires de son nouvel ami.

« **Alors… vous ne dites rien.** » s'impatienta le charismatique nain.

« **Faudrait-il encore pouvoir…** » lança François en regarda son bout de tarte sous toutes ses coutures, cherchant à dégager ses dents prisent avec sa langue.

« **Ce n'est quand même pas de la brique que je vous donne à manger. **» Lança la voix aigrie de la cuisinière, qui venait de débarquer près d'eux, armée à nouveau de sa cuillère en bois. Le regard du Qunari s'assombrit et il se leva de sa place pour toiser la femme.

« **La seule différence concrète entre ça et des briques… C'est que vous, vous appelez ça de la tarte. Faudrait pas être un môme et attaquer ça avec des dents de lait, c'est un coup à ce qu'il n'en ai plus une seule avant la fin de sa part. Regardez ! **» Il tapa la croûte de la tarte sur son assiette, qui se fissura avant de casser littéralement en morceau. « **Pire que de la brique ! Je vous accorde seulement que le fruit était bon. **» Il empoigna la vieille par un bras pour la tirer avec lui en direction des cuisines. « **Venez avec moi, vieille chèvre ! Vous allez devoir me justifier comment vous faites pour manquer d'empoisonner toute la cour avec des ingrédients normaux !** » Et il disparut avec la harpie, tout en étant suivi par Varric qui ne voulait pas manquer un mot de ce qui allait se jouer dans les cuisines : le drame de l'année.

Un espion de Leliana couru alors à l'état-major pour en avertir l'assemblé. Souhaitant sans doute crier à la fois victoire et éviter qu'il n'y ai un meurtre à Fort Céleste. Il ouvrit les portes à la volée, alors que les conseillers et l'inquisitrice débattait de la demande de renfort qu'il ferait à la reine Anora.

« **Sœur Rossignole. Un Qunari vient de s'en prendre violemment à la cuisinière. Il l'a amené dans la cuisine pour qu'elle réponde de ses crimes culinaires.** »

« **Un Qunari ?** » s'estomaquèrent à la fois la maitre-espionne, l'ambassadrice et le commandant. Mathilde se frappa le front de sa main et soupira. François avait peut-être pris trop à cœur de jouer au Philipe Etchebest.

« **C'est mon frère. Je lui avais demandé de me donner un avis sur la qualité des services de cette mégère. Il est cuisinier de formation, voyez-vous et un excellent de surcroît. Je pensais qu'il pourrait peut-être reprendre les rênes de la cuisine, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si physiquement violent. **» explique-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de passer la porte.

« **Inquisitrice, il ne peut pas être votre frère ! Enfin, c'est un Qunari, vous n'êtes pas convertie au Qun, que nous sachions.** » lança amèrement l'ambassadrice sur les talons de Mathilde.

« **C'est un Tal-Vashoff, Joséphine ! Et c'est mon frère spirituel ! Nous nous sommes rencontré très jeune dans les Marches Libres. Il a été au service de ma famille durant des années comme cuisinier. Alors si vous avez d'autres commentaires du genre à faire, garder les pour vous. **» Cracha l'inquisitrice en traversant le bureau de Joséphine. Arrivèrent dans l'autre sens, une Eline en colère suivie de près par Charlotte.

« **Mathilde ! Tu as osé me trahir de la sorte ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, toi aussi !** » Hurla Eline qui se dirigeait rageusement vers sa fausse sœur. Elle fût retenue par Charlotte qui l'empêchait de sauté sur l'inquisitrice, ce qui lui vaudrait sans aucun doute un allé simple pour les cachots.

« **Non, Eline ! Reste calme.** » clama Charlotte en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de l'humaine brune.

« **Te trahir ? J'étais en train de te venger de l'affront fait par Cullen, alors tu vas te calmer ou tu sais très bien ce qui t'attends !** » Quelque chose tirait à présent avec insistance sur le pan de la veste de l'inquisitrice. La jeune femme regarda Gabriele qui essayait vainement de se faire entendre. « **Quoi, Gabriele ?! **» Il pointa du doigt un spectacle qui fit se dresser les poils sur les bras de l'inquisitrice. Nora regardait d'un air complètement gaga, Cremisius. Ce dernier semblait tout autant idiotisé par la vision de la jeune blonde.

« **Nora… non…** » marmonna l'inquisitrice. Tous les conseillers se regardèrent avant de regarder Mathilde et Charlotte qui se fixait apeurée.

« **La malédiction…** » dirent-elle en cœur, l'air horrifié. Lou arriva par la porte restée ouverte. Elle prit une des chaussures de Joséphine, percuta les deux nouvelles maudites qui tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'embrassant dans le même temps.

« **LOU ! Ma chaussure !** » hurla Joséphine qui s'en alla en courant après la chienne.


	9. Chapitre 7: Crimes culinaires

**Chapitre 7 : Crimes culinaires.**

_Note de l'auteure: Encore une fois, n'hésitez vraiment pas à commenter vos réactions. C'est très amusant et plaisant pour moi, de savoir ce qui fonctionne et même ce qui fonctionne moins._

François enfonça la porte ouverte avec son épaule, tout en tirant encore la cuisinière derrière lui par le bras.

« **Tout le monde dehors!** » hurla-t-il à l'adresse de la nuée d'elfes et d'humain en frusque qui se retournèrent comme un seul homme à son arrivée. Ils fuirent quasiment en hurlant par la porte du fond, celle qui menait dans la cour inférieure.

« **Bon débarras.** » Lança le Qunari avant d'asseoir la cuisinière sur un tabouret. « **Et vous, vous restez là et vous la bouclez. **» Varric se posta à côté de la pauvre femme qui tremblait à moitié sur son siège. François s'approcha du garde-manger et en ouvrit grand les portes. Il jeta un œil à tout ce qui s'y trouvait et fronça les sourcils.

« **Mais tout est normal dans ce truc… pas un légume périmé, pas un fruit flétrit…** » Il referma les deux portes et ouvrit une autre porte en métal qui cachait un semblant de chambre froide, probablement alimenté par un sort de glace de quelques mages. Il inspecta chaque carcasse d'un air suspicieux avant de ressortir de ce froid polaire. Le nain le questionna du regard, cherchant un brin de colère dans les yeux de l'homme à cornes.

« **Rien.** » dit-il en lançant un regard noir à la cuisinière, qui ne s'était toujours pas détendue sur son tabouret. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. « **Vous allez devoir me fournir une fameuse explication… **» La prévient-t-il en la désignant de son index.

Il continua ses recherches en regardant dans les produits secs et moins périssables, mais à nouveau les ingrédients étaient hors de cause. Pas tous de la meilleure des qualités, certes, mais toujours est-il qu'ils étaient bien conservé et en état d'être travaillé. Entre ses mains à lui, ils seraient probablement parfaitement comestibles et peut-être même sublimés, s'il y mettait toute sa science de la cuisine. Il arriva enfin devant les plans de travail et il recula d'un pas.

« **Par le saint nom du Créateur !** » s'exclama-t-il en découvrant l'œuvre macabre. Pas un seul plan de travail n'avait la netteté attendue par tous cuisiniers qui se respectait. Ils étaient jonchés de morceaux de divers ingrédients non-nettoyer depuis… allez savoir depuis quand. Un seul morceau de ces déchets dans une soupe, vous la ruinait irrémédiablement. Saisissant une poêle, il la reposa avec la même précipitation sur le plan de travail monstrueux.

« **Mais… non… Sérieusement, non !** ». Il prit une casserole dans le même état lamentable. La crasse était incrustée profondément dans le métal, le fond de sauce ou de jus avait eu le temps de commencer à moisir. Furieux, il se planta devant la cuisinière et la lui mit sous le nez. « **VOUS CUISINEZ VRAIMENT LÀ-DEDANS ?! Vous voulez tuer quelqu'un ou quoi ?! **» Il lâcha la casserole qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et aigu à la fois. Un bruit à réveiller les morts. « **On ne vous a jamais appris à faire la vaisselle ou quoi ?! Et les domestiques ne disent rien ?! Bordel, vous essayez d'empoisonner le château ou ça se passe comment ?! Regardez-moi quand je vous parle !**» La femme sanglotait sur son tabouret et se balançait d'avant en arrière en se mordant l'index pour étouffer le bruit qu'elle aurait pu faire. « **Vous n'êtes pas cuisinière, avouez-le. C'est quoi votre métier de base ?** »

La chef des lieux, qui ne le serait plus pour très longtemps, releva ses yeux plus qu'humide vers le Qunari et murmura quelques paroles : « **Femme…femme de chambre… Je pensais que ce ne serait pas compliquer comme travail, quand on me l'a proposé. Diriger des elfes, je sais le faire et j'espérais qu'il y en aurait au moins un qui saurait palier à mon défaut de capacité culinaire.** »

François soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant de ne pas exploser de rage et de créer donc un attroupement dans le château. Mais c'était trop lui demander.

« A**SSASSIN ! **» hurla-t-il à plein poumon, forçant le nain à se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas finir sourd. « **Vous mériteriez le bûcher, la pendaison, pour avoir usurpé les qualifications d'autrui et manquer de commettre un homicide avec votre cuisine abjecte !** » Il se dirigea vers la porte du fond, qu'il ouvrit à la volé avant de s'adresser à l'attroupement de domestique qui était réuni en bas des marches.

« **Vous ! Vous allez immédiatement me nettoyer cette cuisine de fond en comble. Les casseroles doivent briller, les poêles doivent être récurées et les plans de travail… vous me les bazarder ! Faites-en du bois pour le feu !** » Attirer par tout ce tintamarre, Blackwall ouvrit la porte de sa grange pour s'approcher et comprendre dans le même temps ce qui pouvait bien causer un tel capharnaüm. François le pointa alors du doigt lorsqu'il le vit. « **Vous ! Il me semble savoir que vous êtes doué avec le bois ?** » demanda-t-il au garde des ombres.

« **En effet.** » répondit ce dernier sans sourciller et sans se laisser démonter par tant d'autorité de la part d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il savait seulement qu'il était ami avec l'inquisitrice, puisqu'il l'avait vu en sa compagnie un peu plus tôt. Il devait être investi d'une mission importante pour se comporter de la sorte. Et vu la qualité des plats qu'il se voyait servir depuis leur arrivée à Fort Céleste, c'était effectivement une mission de très haute importance.

« **Parfait.** » répondit le Qunari « **Vous allez me faire des nouveaux plans de travail pour la cuisine. J'en veux un à ma taille et un à la taille du nain, Gabriele, c'est mon commis de cuisine. Et que ça saute, sinon il n'y aura rien à manger ce soir ! Je reprends en main cette cuisine… que dis-je cette porcherie ! **» Et il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il empoigna à nouveau la pauvre femme anéantie et la traîna de force hors des cuisines. « **Vous venez avec moi, vous ! Nous allons dénoncer vos crimes culinaires à l'inquisitrice en personne !** » gronda-t-il. La cuisinière s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise de son bourreau en hurlant :

« **Non, Ser ! Pitié, ne faites pas ça ! Je récurerais le sol s'il le faut, Ser ! Noooooooooon !** » Mais rien n'arrêterait l'homme lancer dans sa quête.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde était encore médusé devant la scène de la malédiction. L'inquisitrice venait de perdre une alliée dans cette longue guerre contre ce qu'elle appelait désormais : Coup de foudre à Fort Céleste. Crem et Nora se séparèrent enfin après avoir profité de cette douce étreinte offerte par le destin.

« **En voilà deux, qui savent profiter de la situation.** » Jugea bon de commenter Cassandra en soupirant de bonheur. Folle de rage, Mathilde se retourna vers elle, prête à l'égorgée, mais sans doute que cela serait vraiment mal venu.

« **Mais vous allez la fermer avec votre situation ? Je vais vous la bourrer dans le fondement votre situation !** » Cassandra recula d'un pas, ainsi que Cullen qui se dit que finalement, il ferait mieux de ne rien dire. Seule Léliana tenait sa position étant au-dessus de tout soupçons, conspiration et de tout commentaire. Gabriele tenta de se lancer à la poursuite de Joséphine, mais Mathilde l'attrapa au vol pour l'arrêter. « **Stop, Gabriele !** » ordonna-t-elle.

« **Mais, laisse-moi, Joséphine a besoin de moi.** » tenta-t-il d'argumenter pour retourner jouer au yorkshire avec l'ambassadrice. Cette dernière avait réussi à arrêter Lou avec l'aide d'un garde et elle réapparu alors, lançant sa chaussure foutue dans un coin. Le regard du nain s'éclaira comme une lumière dans la nuit et il continua de suivre sa belle du regard. Eline capta alors la situation et s'adressa au nain.

« **Gabriele ! Tu me trompes avec Joséphine ?! **» s'offusqua-t-elle en prenant un air des plus outré. S'en était trop pour elle. D'abord sa sœur avec Blackwall, puis maintenant Gabriele avec Joséphine et Mathilde qui complotait dans son dos pour la faire lâcher son grand amour. Pourquoi tant de haine à son égard ? Le nain, quant à lui, s'offusqua des paroles de celle qui n'était désormais plus que son ex-petite amie. Il croisa les bras sur son torse avant de répondre.

« **Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Je t'ai remplacé, ce n'est pas pareil.** »

« **Tu as raison, remplacer ce n'est pas trompé. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un pot à la taverne pour fêter ça ?** » demanda Eline en souriant bêtement. Mathilde commençait à croire qu'elle se fichait de sa tête sincèrement et elle n'appréciait pas du tout cela, mais alors là pas du tout. Gabriele haussa ses épaules et répondit :

« **D'accord.** » Il essaya d'échapper à la poigne de l'inquisitrice qui ne pipait mot. Non mais où allait donc le monde-là ? Lequel des deux se fichait le plus de sa tête, elle n'aurait pas su le dire, mais ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Eline tenta également d'échapper à Charlotte, mais cette dernière la tenait toujours, à la fois stupéfaite et comprenant à la tête de Mathilde que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« **On s'échangera les idées pour les avoir dans nos filets comme ça. Charlotte, tu me lâches oui ? »** L'elfe fit non de la tête en regardant l'inquisitrice qui virait au rouge à vitesse grand v.

« **CA SUFFIT !** » hurla-t-elle pour vider ses nerfs de la tension qu'elle leur imposait depuis plusieurs minutes. « **Allez boire un pot si ça vous chante ! Emmenez Nora avec vous ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR JUSQUE CE SOIR ! Mais je vous préviens, je vous INTERDIT d'approcher Blackwall, Joséphine ou Crem à moins de 3 mètre ! Et un agent de Léliana y veillera ! VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS BANDE D'IDIOT !** » S'en était trop pour le cerveau de l'inquisitrice qui poussa royalement Gabriele dans les bras d'Eline, qui fût elle-même relâcher par Charlotte qui vient la rejoindre tout aussi dépité.

« **Mais…mais…** » tentèrent tous les trois de protester, mais Leliana passa devant l'inquisitrice qui était maintenant retenue par les deux bras. Un par Charlotte et l'autre par Cullen, pour éviter qu'elle ne commette un meurtre.

« **L'inquisitrice vous a donné un ordre et je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous y consacrer. Je saurais si vous désobéissez et je ne manquerais pas de l'en informer, croyez-moi. Il y a pire que de se faire enfermer dans les cachots une nuit par le commandant Cullen. Je ne saurai moi-même tolérer qu'elle soit constamment dérangée par vos bêtises. Cremisius, je compte sur vous et votre professionnalisme pour les aider dans le respect des ordres.** »

Crem se redressa au garde à vous et acquiesça. « **Bien sûr. Je m'excuse de mon comportement Inquisitrice, cela ne se reproduira pas, je vous l'assure.** » Il allait s'en aller lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'inquisitrice pour lui poser une question. Se rappelant soudain de pourquoi il était venu. « **Le patron demande ce qu'il en est de l'entraînement, vous aviez parlé d'avoir besoin de nos services, madame.** »

Mathilde regarda le lieutenant de la charge, un moment d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux bleus, puis elle se souvient. Elle reprit ses bras hors des mains des deux personnes qui la retenait précédemment.

« **Bull se chargera de l'entraînement de Nora, vous vous occuperez de Charlotte et Blackwall s'occupera du cas de Gabriel. Quant à Cassandra…** » Elle regarda la sus-nommée qui avait pratiquement fuit la fureur de la rousse à l'autre bout de la pièce. « **Elle supervisera les entrainements, pour le moment. Et enfin, dites à Varric qu'il a la charge d'Eline et à Cole qu'il doit voir avec François. Quand vous le croiserez, mais je pense que notre esprit vous apprécie Crem. **»

Le tévintide acquiesça avant de prendre la porte et de s'en aller livrer les différentes attributions aux entraîneurs concerner.

« **Maintenant, déguerpissez… je vous ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.** » Soupira l'inquisitrice qui se retourna vers Cullen et Cassandra. Le premier regardait le sol en se frottant la nuque et la seconde fixait le bout de ses bottes avec attention. « **Et vous deux aussi d'ailleurs… Léliana en remontant dans votre pigeonnier, dite à Dorian que je l'attends pour l'entraînement, s'il vous plait.**»

« **Tout de suite, Inquisitrice.** » la salua la maitre-espionne. D'un geste autoritaire, elle ordonna aux autres de sortir à sa suite. L'âme en peine pour certains et ronger d'incompréhension pour d'autres. Certains râlaient, d'autres se faisait une raison en se disant que finalement, ils l'avaient peut-être cherché.

En sortant, ils croisèrent François qui sortait des cuisines avec la cuisinière qui hurlait toujours derrière lui et Varric qui se retenait de rire à gorge déployer en se repaissant du spectacle. Tout le monde s'arrêta net, y compris Léliana. François s'adressa d'ailleurs promptement à cette dernière.

« **Où est ma sœur ?** » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. « **Elle doit juger cette vieille chèvre. Ce que j'ai découvert dans les cuisines mérite une punition exemplaire et immédiate.** » Sœur Rossignole ouvrit grand les yeux et suivit par les deux autres conseillers s'en allèrent en courant voir de quoi il en retournait dans les s'approcha de la cuisinière et lui fit un sourire pathétiquement mauvais.

« **Ah, vous ne vouliez pas me faire des frites et bien voilà ce qui arrive. Bien fait pour vous. »** Puis, elle regarda François et sourit à nouveau de toutes ses dents. Elle tenait sa vengeance envers Cullen, si le Qunari acceptait son deal. « **Demande à Mathilde de la condamner à nettoyer les appartements de Cul-len. Son toit est percé, elle aura du travail. Et si tu le fais, je te rencarde sur Cassandra.** »François fit mine de réfléchir, puis il acquiesça positivement.

« **Ça marche, gogole. Elle ne mérite pas un tel honneur, mais ça marche quand-même.** » Eline souffla son désaccord. Un honneur d'aller nettoyer chez Cul-len… Elle aurait tout entendu, mais bon… François n'avait pas encore été enfermé dans les cachots par le commandant, ça expliquait peut-être cela. Ou alors, il se moquait et elle n'avait pas saisi, ce qui était probable également. Elle espérait clairement que cette incapable des cuisines, soit tout aussi incapable de faire la moindre tâche ménagère sans causer l'un ou l'autre dommage ou sans être une grosse dégueulasse.

L'inquisitrice arriva d'ailleurs du bureau de Joséphine, en compagnie de cette dernière et de Charlotte, discutant affaires au sujet des choses à acheter pour recevoir dans les formes les dignitaires qui devaient arriver sous peu. Voyant sa sœur, François fendit la foule en abandonnant la mégère aux soins des autres gogoles. Il s'adressa alors à elle en ces termes :

« **Mathilde, je souhaite te soumettre pour jugement cette vieille chèvre.** » Il désigna la cuisinière de son index. « J'ai trouvé des plans de travail couverts d'aliments viciés, des poêles incrustées de saleté et des casseroles non nettoyé avec des fonds de sauce qui pourrissait. Elle a tenté de tous vous empoisonner ! » plaida-t-il avec brio. « **Accorde-moi de reprendre la tête des cuisines et Fort Céleste deviendra un lieu privilégié de la cuisine de Thédas. **»

« **Il dit vrai, Inquisitrice.** » Lança la voix de Léliana qui revenait avec Cullen et Cassandra des cuisines. Mathilde regarda sa maître-espionne et soupira. Le pire était donc arrivé dans ses cuisines et elle n'avait désormais que la possibilité d'engager son propre frère pour remplacer cette catastrophe ambulante. Elle pointa du doigt son trône en forme de crâne de dragon et dit :

« **Prend le trône, juge la toi-même. Je te confie cette mission en mon nom. Si, je m'en occupe, je risque de la décapité sur le champ. Prononce la sentence que tu voudras, à l'exception de la mort.** » Les nerfs à vif, elle ne se voyait pas tuer quelqu'un pour une simple histoire de mauvaise maintenance des cuisines. François acquiesça et s'adressa à Joséphine.

« **Si, vous voulez bien, ambassadrice. **»

« **Quelles sont les charges qui pèsent contre elle ?** » demanda l'antivane en partant en compagnie du Qunari pour se rendre au trône. Mathilde suivit de quelques pas en arrière, pour aller se placer à côté du trône, marquant son accord au futur jugement de sa simple présence à côté de celui qui rendait justice en son nom. François s'installa sur le trône, croisant ses longues jambes. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à Joséphine qu'elle pouvait commencer.

« **En ce jour, c'est Ser François Adaar qui présidera le jugement de Marie-Brigitte Vaël, cuisinière de Fort Céleste. Cette mission lui est confiée par l'inquisitrice en personne, qui reconnaît ainsi que le jugement prononcé aura la même valeur que s'il était rendu par elle. Elle se remet entièrement aux arguments avancés par son ami et cuisinier de renom dans les Marches Libres. Faites venir la condamnée.** » Deux gardes amenèrent la pauvre cuisinière en face du trône en la tenant chacun par un bras. Elle sanglotait encore en silence, s'imaginant sans doute être chassé de Fort Céleste et rendue ainsi à devenir une pauvre femme sans le sous dans les rues décimée d'une quelconque cité de Féreleden.

« **Les charges qui sont retenues contre vous sont les suivantes : Tentative d'empoisonnement de la cour par négligence du matériel mis à votre disposition, incompétence, usurpation d'un titre non mérité, puisque vous étiez auparavant femme de chambre et n'avez aucune qualification pour le poste que vous avez pris. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?** »

« **Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas en arriver là… je pensais sincèrement que tout se passerait au mieux, mais je n'avais pas le personnel adapté non plus…** » François se redressa sur le siège et toisa de son regard bleu la harpie des cuisines.

« **Les commis, ne peuvent être tenu responsable de l'incompétence de leur chef. C'est une des règles fondamentales de la cuisine, madame. Un commis fait ce qu'on lui demande, il exécute. Il appartient au chef de savoir mener sa brigade et de composer les plats qu'ils devront ensuite reproduire. Votre personnel a fait ce que vous lui demandiez. Et maintenant, que je vais reprendre cette cuisine en main, il sera de mon devoir de renvoyer les incompétents et de promouvoir ceux qui le mérite.** » Il se replaça à nouveau dans le fond du siège et croisa ses doigts. **« Votre défense est sans fondement, madame.** » conclu-t-il avant de regarder à nouveau Joséphine.

« **Il est donc temps que vous prononciez la peine que vous souhaitez pour notre empoisonneuse involontaire. **» trancha l'ambassadrice en continuant de prendre note de ce qui se passait. Bien qu'honnêtement, elle ne se voyait pas laisser pareilles archives grotesques dans les annales de l'Inquisition. François pointa son index en direction de la pleureuse et prononça sa sentence :

« **Je vous condamne, Marie-Brigitte, à travailler comme femme d'ouvrage dans les appartements du commandant Cullen. Un honneur que vous ne méritez sans doute pas, mais puisque ces derniers viennent seulement d'être prêt à l'emploie, aucun domestique n'y est encore détaché. Je clos la séance.** »

« **QUOI ?!** » s'exclamèrent en cœur à la fois l'ancienne cuisinière, le commandant en question, Joséphine, Léliana et l'Inquisitrice. Et à peu près tous ceux qui n'était pas au courant de la demande d'Eline au Qunari. Cette dernière esquissa un petit geste de victoire en toute discrétion, faisant ensuite comme si de rien n'était.

« **La séance est… levée.** » bredouilla alors Joséphine qui fit signe aux gardes de lâcher la femme. Celle-ci s'en alla, la mort dans l'âme, récupérer le matériel dont elle aurait besoin pour sa nouvelle assignation. Satisfait, François se tourna vers sa sœur avec un petit sourire.

« **Je trouve ça très généreux de ma part.** » lança-t-il. Mathilde secoua sa tête d'un geste réprobateur et soupira.

« **Cela dépend pour qui. Pour elle peut-être, mais pour Cullen… Enfin, espérons qu'elle nettoie mieux, qu'elle ne cuisine.** » Elle prit place sur le trône en se massant les tempes tout en continuant de s'adresser à son frère. « **Tu auras tes entraînements de voleur avec Cole. Tu commences dès demain, aujourd'hui tu t'occupes de la cuisine et s'il te plait… fait quelque chose de simple, mais de bon pour ce soir.** »

« **Poulet, frites, compote. Simple et efficace ! Je note. J'ai mis Blackwall sur la confection de nouveau plan de travail. J'ai dû jeter les autres, c'était une catastrophe. Je prends toujours Gabriele avec moi ?** » demanda-t-il avec l'once d'espoir d'avoir au moins une personne compétente dans son équipe. « **J'aurais bien besoin d'un chef de partie compétent.** » Voyant sa sœur acquiescer, il fit un petit geste de victoire également. « **Hey, Gabriele ! Tu viens avec moi, on va s'occuper de cette cuisine, tu es promis chef de partie ! Joséphine, il faudra que je vous parle du matériel qu'il faut acheter et des ingrédients qu'il me faudra à l'avenir, surtout si vous voulez des repas dignes de ce noms pour l'arrivée prochaine des dignitaires, mais on verra ça demain, vous et moi.** » Il partit en marchant vers la porte qui menait indirectement aux cuisines, suivit par Gabriele qui trottinait derrière lui.

« **Faites monter des lits de fortunes dans ma chambre, Joséphine. J'ai deux hommes qui vont devoir dormir dans la mezzanine. Merci.** » Léliana revient dans la minute suivante avec Dorian et Mathilde s'en alla en sa compagnie pour son entrainement du jour, profondément dépitée.

La journée se termina sans autres encombres, probablement parce que tout le monde avait peur que l'inquisitrice ne finisse réellement par commettre un meurtre parmi ses amis cinglés. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu s'arranger pour caser tout le monde dans la chambre de cette dernière, tout en garantissant un minimum d'intimité aux femmes, comme aux hommes. François et Gabriele dormaient ainsi sur la mezzanine de la chambre, sur des lits de fortunes qu'on avait pu dénicher dans le baraquement des gardes. Charlotte et Nora avaient hérité du canapé. Une chance que Charlotte soit si fine d'ailleurs. Eline dormait toujours dans le lit avec Mathilde, mais devait faire avec la présence envahissante de Thorin, Remus et Lily. Lou, quant à elle, servait de chaufferette de fortune à François et à Garbriele. En effet, ils avaient retrouvé le nain endormi avec le Qunari au lever du jour, cherchant probablement un minimum de confort et de chaleur. Par contre, cette solution ne pouvait durer éternellement, car le volume des ronflements avait ainsi doublé en une nuit.

Au matin, ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver pour le petit déjeuner, des crêpes et des pancakes fraichement cuisiner par le nouveau chef et son sous-chef. Un véritable petit déjeuner de roi, bien loin des simples bouts de pains avec quelques rares confitures dont ils avaient hérité jusqu'ici. Dans un tel état de béatitude, l'inquisitrice se détendit un peu et félicita par deux fois la qualité des services de ses deux nouveaux cuisiniers. Ses soucis semblaient s'envoler au loin, mais elle devait tout de même parvenir à contrer cette malédiction, qui lui revient en mémoire alors qu'elle voyait les regards énamourés que jetait les maudits en directions de leurs chers et tendre.

« **Charlotte, notre mission doit continuer. Je sais que tu t'entraînes avec Crem, mais tente quand même une approche discrète de Blackwall quand tu en as l'occasion.** »

« **Je ne peux plus, Mathilde…** » lança Charlotte sur un ton empli de désespoir et en se tournant vers son amie. Celle-ci la regardait totalement déboussolée, puis soudainement apeurée. Se pourrait-il que la malédiction ai à nouveau frapper ? Elle chercha de regard la personne sur laquelle, cet amour déraisonné s'était jeté.

« **Non, Charlotte… pas toi.** » supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras de l'elfe.

« **Ce n'est pas ma faute, il m'a éblouie par sa beauté lumineuse.** » marmonna l'elfe sur un ton des plus amoureux regardant vers la porte de la grande salle. Alors, l'inquisitrice comprit de qui il s'agissait. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle retient un cri d'effroi… Solas venait de quitter son bureau pour venir prendre son petit-déjeuner et il était passé dans un rayon de soleil. Celui-ci s'était réfléchit sur son crâne chauve, ce qui devait être la source de l'éblouissement dont parlait Charlotte.

« **Charlotte… ce n'était que le reflet du soleil sur son crâne…** » Tenta de contré la rousse, essayant vainement de sortir la jeune elfe de son état de coup de foudre débilitant, mais vu le sourire qui s'était fendu sur son visage tatoué, c'était peine perdue. « Mon avertissement pour les autres vaut désormais pour toi, j'espère que tu le sais ? »

« **Oui, je sais… je suis désolée, je t'ai trahi, mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… il est si beau… le beau Solas… le magnifique Solas…** » continua-t-elle de psalmodier, le regard vissé sur l'elfe qui venait de prendre place à table et se servait en victuaille d'un air circonspect. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de pareil repas et la qualité devait l'étonnée, vu ce qu'ils avaient tous eu à manger jusqu'ici.

Mathilde quitta la table et s'en fut en réunion en sirotant toujours son thé du matin. Elle suivit Léliana, seule personne qui restait autour du petit-déjeuner. Une fois autour de la table massive, elle prit place sur un tabouret, afin d'attendre l'arrivée de Cassandra, Joséphine et de Cullen. Ce qui était tout à fait étonnant d'ailleurs, ils étaient toujours à l'heure d'habitude.

« **Je suppose que je dois demander à mes hommes de surveiller également Charlotte, maintenant ? »** demanda la voix douce, mais non moins autoritaire de Léliana.

« **En effet… elle s'est entichée de Solas. Il faut que je trouve la cause de cette malédiction, Léliana. Elle détourne tout le monde de notre objectif. Mes nouveaux alliés, comme les anciens, qui doivent essayer d'esquiver leurs tentatives de séductions.** » Soupira-t-elle. Léliana acquiesça et lorsqu'elle allait répondre, c'est une tempête qui arriva dans la salle, en les personne de Cassandra et Joséphine.

« **Inquisitrice !** » lança la chercheuse à bout de souffle.

« **On ne trouve pas le commandant Cullen, il n'est pas dans ses appartements et personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir au souper !** » continua Joséphine en soutenant la chercheuse qui était manifestement celle qui avait le plus chercher.

« **Comment ça, personne ne sait où il est ?!** » demanda autoritairement Léliana en s'approchant des autres. L'inquisitrice fût d'abord surprise, puis en réfléchissant un instant, son regard s'assombrit et elle secoua sa tête rousse.

« **Je pense savoir… où il est… Cela promet d'être amusant. **» conclu-t-elle en se levant de sa place et de prendre la direction de la sortie, sous le regard médusé des autres femmes.


	10. Chapitre 8: La table des enfants

**Chapitre 8 : La table des enfants.**

_Note de l'auteure : Sans conteste, c'est probablement un de mes chapitres préférés. Je m'excuse d'avance de la petite private joke entre l'Inquisitrice et la personne qui arrive en fin de chapitre. Ce sont les surnoms utilisés dans la vie réelle. _

Pendant ce temps dans les cachots, un bruit minime se faisait entendre dans les escaliers. Telle une petite souris, Eline s'était faufilée à l'insu des gardes, utilisant ses capacités de voleuse pour disparaître dans les ombres. Fermant les portes derrières elle, elle se présenta ensuite devant la cellule qu'elle avait visitée la veille au soir, lorsque son nouveau locataire avait réussi à dormir. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien comment il y avait réussi. Elle-même n'y était parvenue que lorsqu'elle avait été profondément crevée. Mais soit, elle y avait pris les vêtements du locataire, ainsi que la clé de la cellule, avant de repartir sur ses petits souliers. Maintenant qu'il était bien coincé et dans une position des plus dégradante, elle venait se repaître du spectacle. Appuyé contre le mur à l'extérieur de la cellule, elle observait l'homme assis sur la paillasse moisie, à moitié replié sur lui pour cacher son anatomie basse.

« **Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, Cul-len ?** » demanda-t-elle en restant invisible aux yeux du commandant, prit à son propre piège. « **Il ne fait pas trop froid par ici, Cul-len ?** »

Le féreldien releva sa tête bouclée et emmêlée vers la porte de la cellule. Il ne vit rien, mais il savait à qui appartenait cette voix. Il se détourna, n'offrant à Eline dissimuler dans les ombres, que la vision de son dos. Non, il ne la laisserait pas se repaître de sa détresse actuelle. Jamais, il ne perdrait la face devant la sœur de l'inquisitrice. Eline s'approcha de la porte de la cellule, saisissant les barreaux dans ses mains et collant sa tête entre deux barreaux. Elle réapparu alors, un sourire des plus goguenard sur ses lèvres et les yeux légèrement exorbités.

« **Maintenant qui est-ce qui va en reparler dans vingt ou trente ans, hum ? Maintenant que j'ai la clé. Vous avez été bien puni n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes mis Mathilde à dos. Vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de chance de la séduire, mais là c'est cramé. Il ne fallait pas m'enfermer dans le cachot, Cul-len. Et qui est avec vous maintenant, hein ? C'est moi.** » continua-t-elle de débiter dans le but évident de faire mousser le nouveau locataire de la cellule.

De son côté, Cullen regardait le fond de la cellule en essayant de garder son calme, mais ce petit parasite commençait lentement a le fatigué et même à l'énervé prodigieusement. Il reconnaissait son tort, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il se trouvait actuellement enfermé nu ici. Mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'Eline viendrait lui casser les oreilles dans son instant de torture.

« **Parce que vous estimez que vous êtes plus avancé avec Blackwall, peut-être ?** » fini-t-il par lancé amère et venimeux. Espérant sans doute que cela ferait reculer la jeune femme et qu'elle lui fiche enfin la paix. C'était évidemment mal connaître Eline… Le simple fait qu'il évoque sa propre punition vis-à-vis de son bellâtre la rendit encore plus vengeresse.

« **Moi au moins, il n'y a personne entre lui et moi. Vous, il y a Thorin maintenant. Ah oui, Thorin… vous ne le connaissez pas ce cher petit Thorin, Cul-len… Il va vous rendre la vie impossible. Jamais vous ne pourrez prétendre remplacer Thorin, vous n'arriverez même pas à sa cheville. Thorin est le dieu vivant, de l'inquisitrice. Même moi, je ne peux l'approchée quand il est là. Alors, ma petite punition de rester à trois mètres du garde compromet à peine mes chances. Vous en revanche… vous allez devoir vous tenir à cinq mètres au bas mot, pour prétendre rester sain et sauf. Sinon, ce petit être de chair et de poils vous sautera dessus toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Il vous lacèrera comme un vulgaire souris. Et même quand vous n'approcherez pas au-delà de la limite, il passera son existence à vous tuer du regard.» **la nargua-t-elle en continuant a le fixé du regard, bien qu'elle n'ait toujours vue que sur son dos. Eline se colla un peu plus contre la porte de la cellule et continua ses vociférations : « **Vous avez perdu Mathilde. Gloire au dieu Thorin ! **»

Ces mots furent de trop à entendre pour le commandant, qui se leva d'un bond, pour se lancer contre la porte de la cellule complètement nu. D'un bond aussi, Eline recula et percuta la porte de la cellule qui se trouvait en face de celle de Cullen.

« **Vous n'êtes qu'une veille rate… un parasite… Constamment en travers de mon chemin ainsi qu'entre moi et l'inquisitrice. Si moi, je ne peux pas avoir Mathilde. Je me chargerai personnellement que vous n'ayez pas la moindre chance avec Blackwall. Alors, je vous conseille fortement de me libérer sur l'heure.** » cracha-t-il en direction de la voleuse toujours coller contre la porte de la cellule d'en face, dont les yeux étaient fort baladeurs en ce moment. Choquée, elle releva enfin ses yeux vers ceux du commandant.

« **Ah ben c'est sûr que vous avez froid… sérieusement, vous comptiez être performant avec une si petite chose… Rassurez-moi, c'est le froid ?** » Et pan dans les dents, se dit Eline en reprenant son air goguenard en voyant Cullen placé ses mains au niveau de son bas ventre. « **Moi avoir la clé ? Moi pauvre petite chose innocente ? Vous délirez Cul-len… Je ne suis jamais qu'un innocent petit ange tombé du ciel, alors voler une clé ? **»

« **Vous venez de me dire que vous l'aviez, scélérate ! N'essayez pas de me convaincre de l'inverse, je sais que vous mentez.** » Tonna-t-il en tapant du poing sur les barreaux avant de remettre sa main au bon endroit. Eline allait répondre, lorsque le bruit d'une porte tournant sur ses gonds se fit entendre derrière elle. Soudain, il apparut… Trottinant sur ses petites pattes grises et blanches, un air supérieur dans ses yeux verts. Le félin toisa les deux personnes qui se trouvaient là, de son plus bel air hautain.

« **Chut… ne bougez plus, Cul-len… il en va de notre survie.** » Chuchota Eline à l'adresse du Commandant. Ce dernier la prenait réellement pour une dingue, jusqu'à ce que le chat lui jette son plus beau regard de tueur en série, comme s'il n'était qu'un cafard sur sa route, une souris à éliminer, bref même pas digne d'être la crotte qu'il lâcherait dans sa litière.

« **Je vous l'avait dit, Cul-len… mais vous ne croyiez pas. Personne n'est digne d'être en sa présence, sauf peut-être Charlotte car elle l'a ramené à sa maîtresse adorée. **» La jeune femme se mit alors à genou devant le chat, se prosternant en fuyant le regard de l'animal. « **Prosternez-vous devant sa majesté Thorin Ecu-de-chêne de Saint de pot-de-colle, roi sur le canapé, seigneur de fontaine de croquettes… Votre altesse Thorin, je ne suis pas digne de vous regarder.** » Elle sortit un bout de fromage qu'elle gardait dans sa poche, en cas d'extrême nécessité, et le tendis en direction du chat gris. « **Acceptez ce modeste présent, ô dieu Thorin.** »

Le félin se dirigea alors vers les mains de la jeune femme et y prit délicatement le bout de fromage avant de s'asseoir dans un coin. Voyant à quel point ce chat semblait se repaître d'être ainsi adulé, Cullen se mit à genou devant le chat et se prosterna devant lui.

« **Vous ne pensez pas que vous en fait un peu trop ? Surtout toi, Eline…** » lança la voix froide de l'inquisitrice. Derrière elle se tenant Cassandra, Léliana et Joséphine. Toutes les trois outrées à la fois de voir Eline ramper devant le chat, mais aussi et surtout de voir le Commandant dans le plus simple appareil. La jeune brunette se leva d'un bond et couru vers l'inquisitrice qu'elle empoigna par le col.

« **Non, ne le libère pas, Mathilde ! Il ne le mérite pas ! Il nous a trahie toutes les deux. **» Argumenta-t-elle vainement. « **Il n'a pas été assez puni pour son crime abject et repoussant !** » Ses yeux reflétaient la folie qui avait cours dans son esprit. Peut-être avait-elle oublié qu'elle avait envoyé Marie-Brigitte laver la chambre du commandant, ou peut-être pas. Toujours est-il qu'elle voulait encore un peu se délecter de sa misère dans ce cachot. Mathilde posa une main sur son épaule et la lui tapota gentiment.

« **N'ai crainte, ma vengeance n'est pas terminée…** » murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de la voleuse.

Laquelle eut alors un sourire de satisfaction, ayant toute confiance dans les talents de bourreau de son amie. Elle la relâcha et recula afin de ne pas perdre une miette de la sentence prononcée par l'inquisitrice à l'égard de ce traitre de Cul-len ! L'inquisitrice s'approcha de la cellule, dans laquelle Cullen s'était relever sans jamais lâcher le bas de son anatomie. Histoire sans doute de garder un semblant de dignité tout de même. Et puis, devant l'inquisitrice, son accoutrement n'était déjà pas correct. Il sentit le rouge poindre sur ses joues.

« **Inquisitrice…** » commença-t-il pour tenter une petite justification de cette situation totalement improbable. Il voulait juste exécuter la punition qu'elle lui avait donné et sortir au petit matin comme une fleur et non se retrouver complètement nu et incapable de partir d'ici.

« **Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, commandant…** » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard réprobateur en poussant un soupire. Le féreldien lui lança un regard interrogateur et ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier. « **Je vous ai dit que vous mériteriez de subir le sort que vous aviez réservé à Eline, pas de le faire. En outre, Eline était en sous-vêtement dans cette cellule. Vous êtes complètement nu ! Je vais finir par croire que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un slip…** »

« **Sans compter l'horrible peignoir rose !** » cracha Eline dans le dos de Mathilde. Cette dernière leva une main impérieuse en l'air pour faire taire son amie.

« **J'y venais Eline…** » dit-elle d'un ton très calme avant de tendre la main en direction de Léliana. Le fameux peignoir rose arriva dans le champ de vision de tout le monde. L'inquisitrice le passa par les barreaux de la cellule de Cullen d'un geste tout aussi impérieux et lança froidement : «** Cachez cette nudité que je ne saurais voir… Après vous sortirez de là.** »

« **Inquisitrice… pitié…** » dit-il en prenant d'une main l'horrible vêtement à l'affreuse couleur.

Mais voyant qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, il comprit qu'il avait été vraiment bien imbécile et qu'il s'était puni tout seul. De l'autre côté de la grille, Eline riait comme une baleine, Léliana cachait mal son petit sourire amusé, Joséphine s'était détournée et gloussait comme une poule. Pour finir, seule Cassandra restait parfaitement stoïque, au même titre que l'inquisitrice. Pourtant, elles riaient intérieurement, mais ne devaient pas perdre la face devant le commandant.

« **Vous allez…vous n'allez pas vous…retourner ?** » demanda-t-il terriblement gêné à l'idée qu'une femme le regarde s'habiller, enfin si l'on pouvait dire que c'était un habit.

« **Tournez-vous, vous-même… Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je vois une paire de fesse, vous savez. **» conclu-t-elle sans se départir de son masque de neutralité et de son ton glacial. Vaincu, Cullen se retourna dos à la grille de sa cellule pour déplier le peignoir et l'enfiler. Eline revient de son hilarité et se plaça à côté de Mathilde.

« **Mathilde, profites-en pour mater ce cul de rêve !** » s'écria presque la voleuse. Son amie roula les yeux au ciel et soupira. « **Mais quoi ? Profite légèrement de la situation, pour une fois ça en vaut la peine et ça n'engage à rien.** » marmonna-t-elle. Mathilde se tourna de profil vers elle et lui lança un regard empli de haine et de colère. « **D'accord, je n'ai rien dit… rien du tout…** » elle recula de deux pas en arrière pour retrouver la sécurité de la grille de la cellule.

« **Je ne profite de rien, ni de personne…** » dit-elle en replaçant son regard en direction du commandant qui enfilait le vêtement horriblement peu seyant. Jetant toutefois un regard discret, mais non moins voyeur au fessier du féreldien à l'insu de tous. Finalement, l'homme referma les cordes de son peignoir et se retourna vers son bourreau. Celle-ci prit alors les clés à sa ceinture et ouvrit la cellule bien grande.

« **Vos vêtements sont dans vos quartiers, commandant. **» Les autres femmes s'écartèrent en silence pour laisser l'homme du groupe effectuer sa marche de la honte vers son bureau.

« **Non, inquisitrice ! S'il vous plait, pas ça !** » s'écria-t-il l'air effrayé en reculant dans sa cellule. Cependant, Mathilde ne broncha pas et d'un geste impérieux lui désigna la porte fermée qui menait à l'extérieur.

« **À moins que vous ne préfériez que je vous garde enfermer dans cette cellule jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de meilleure composition.** »

« **C'est cruel…** »marmonna-t-il avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes à travers les escaliers sans demander son reste. Eline se mit à faire une petite danse de la joie dans les cachots, mais sa joie ne fût que de courte durée. Mathilde se retourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir.

« **Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Eline… c'était pas malin de planquer les affaires de Cullen dans MA chambre…** » Puis, elle tourna les talons, laissant une Eline dépité qui suivit le mouvement. «** Et va t'entraîner avec Varric maintenant ! **» Lui ordonna l'inquisitrice et Eline s'enfuit comme une vieille rate.

Pendant ce temps, Cullen parvient sans trop de mal à retrouver son bureau dans lequel il se barricada. Soupirant un coup, il allait enfin se débarrasser de cet horrible peignoir. Soudain, il eut un mouvement de recul et se colla contre la porte en bois. Saccager ! Son bureau était saccagé et une odeur horrible de poisson moisie régnait dans la pièce.

« **Par le Créateur, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette infection !** » Il se précipita pour ouvrir fenêtre et portes. À cet instant, sa nouvelle femme de ménage descendit par l'escalier qui menait à sa mezzanine avec seau et balai. « **Vous !** » s'écria-t-il avant de se saisir du seau pour le sentir. Il le lâcha d'un coup. « **Mais qu'avez-vous mis là-dedans ?!** » demanda-t-il en reculant contre son bureau. Marie-Brigitte regarda le commandant d'un air surpris et empli d'incompréhension.

« **Ben de l'huile de coude… ce n'est pas un poisson ?** » demanda-t-elle penaude. Le commandant sentit poindre en lui une véritable tempête de colère et une véritable envie de meurtre. Mais, il se retient. À grand-peine certes, mais tout de même. Il venait de trouver une excellente façon de se venger d'Eline et de sa petite séance de voyeurisme de nargue.

« **Si, en effet. Je m'excuse, je n'avais plus souvenir de l'odeur de cette bonne vieille recette. La meilleure façon de nettoyer. J'aimerais vous demander un service, Marie-Brigitte. J'aimerai enterrer la hache de guerre avec Eline. Pourriez-vous aller nettoyer sa chambre aussi ? Elle est très soigneuse, mais elle n'a pas la chance d'avoir une véritable fée du logis pour nettoyer ses appartements. Vous seriez vraiment aimable de vous charger de cette corvée.** » Dit-il avant de s'approcher de la bonne femme qui faisait la moue. « **Bien sûr, j'intercéderai en votre faveur auprès de l'inquisitrice pour… disons vous trouver un travail autre et à la hauteur de vos qualifications.** »

Le visage de la femme de ménage se fendit dans un sourire triomphant et elle acquiesça. Elle ramassa son seau et ses affaires avant de disparaître des appartements du commandant en vitesse. Ce dernier savourait par avance sa petite vengeance, sans savoir que la punition qu'il recevrait par la suite serait à la hauteur de son crime.

Après un début de journée difficile, Mathilde se retira dans ses appartements pour changer de vêtement et enfiler quelque chose de plus facile pour l'entraînement du jour avec Solas. Elle ne s'en réjouissait évidemment pas, mais il était convenu que chacun des mages de l'inquisition superviserait son entraînement à tour de rôle. Hier, elle avait eu la chance de passer la journée avec Dorian. Aujourd'hui, ce serait donc Solas, qui finalement n'était pas le pire. Mais demain… demain ce serait Vivienne ! Et ça, ce serait sans doute le pire jour de la semaine sans aucun doute. Enfin, revenons-en au moment où la jeune rousse passa la porte de sa chambre. L'odeur de poisson failli la renverser et l'asphyxiée tant elle était prenant. En se bouchant le nez, elle courut ouvrir les fenêtres de sa chambre pour tenter de sauver les animaux qui s'y trouvait. En effet, même les chats ne pouvaient plus en supporter autant et se ruèrent sur le balcon pour respirer. Elle se retourna pour regarder l'état de sa chambre et elle hurla. Tant et si bien que tout le monde l'entendit et que cela déclencha une cavalcade en direction de sa chambre.

« **OH PAR LE CREATEUR !** » s'écria Joséphine avant de tomber littéralement dans les pommes et rattrapée de justesse par Cassandra.

« **Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?!** » demanda cette dernière. François, Gabriele et Léliana arrivèrent ensuite et s'estomaquèrent à leur tour. Mathilde ne dit rien se contentant de fixer la chambre dévaster en tenant Thorin dans ses bras.

« **C'est un coup de Coryphéus !** » s'emporta François en tapant son poing dans sa paume.

« **Non, je pense que c'est de ma faute…** » lança une petite voix qui venait d'arriver. Le commandant regarda autour de lui et soupira. « **C'est Marie-Brigitte… Elle a fait la même chose dans mes appartements et je l'ai envoyé nettoyer la chambre d'Eline, pour me venger… mais…** »

« **LA CHAMBRE D'ELINE EST AUSSI LA MIENNE ! Vous le saviez bon sang !** » fini par hurler l'inquisitrice en s'adressant au commandant qui fit cinq pas en arrière pour fuir une nouvelle punition. « **Et toi !** » elle pointa François du doigt. « **Pourquoi tu l'as condamnée à nettoyer chez Cullen, tu avais déjà vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire dans la cuisine ! Tu m'as trahi, François… toi, mon frère adoré.** »

« **Ce n'est pas sa faute !** » lança Gabriele de sa plus belle voix portante pour calmer le jeu. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nain, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, impressionné d'être le centre de l'attention. « **C'était un deal avec Eline… Elle voulait se venger de Cullen et elle a promis à François de le rencarder sur … quelqu'un en échange de ce jugement.** » François s'élança vers le nain et lui bloqua la bouche de sa main.

« **Mais t'es con, mec, de dire ça. Faut pas trahir Eline, t'as vu ce qui arrive ?!** »

« **Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire accuser à tort pour les conneries d'Eline ! » **renchérit Gabriele en retirant la main de François de devant sa bouche. L'inquisitrice virait très fortement au rouge vif, prête à exploser de rage et de fureur. Ce qui finit évidemment par arriver, car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement malheureusement pour les oreilles de l'assemblée présente.

« **SILENCE ! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Cullen ! Vous et Eline vous êtes allé trop loin cette fois ! Maintenant dehors. DEHORS J'AI DIT !** » Elle se tourna vers Léliana et sur un ton plus calme lui dit : « **Ramenez-moi des mages, des gens compétent pour faire partir cette affreuse odeur avant ce soir ! Il est hors de question que je dorme ici. Et si jamais personne ne parvient à déloger cette odeur, je jure qu'Eline dormira seule ici avec Cullen, portes et fenêtres fermées !** »

Une fois tout le monde partit, l'inquisitrice sortit sur son balcon en compagnie des chats pour tenter de rester en vie jusqu'à la disparition de l'odeur. Assise sur une chaise, Thorin dans ses bras, Lily sur les genoux et Remus sur la balustrade en train de regarder les oiseaux. Solas apparu alors et s'adressa à elle.

« **Reportons-nous notre entrainement, mon amie ?** » demanda-t-il en observant la scène. Mathilde releva les yeux vers l'elfe puis, à regret se sépara de ses chats.

« **Non, j'ai mes nerfs à passer sur quelque chose de concret. Je réfléchissais juste à la peine que je distribuerai ce soir aux deux idiots de Fort Céleste.** » dit-elle en s'emparant de son bâton de mage pour vider les lieux avec l'elfe.

Le soir venu, tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle pour le souper. Les tables avaient été disposées en « U » et chacun des maudits ou presque en face de son bellâtre. Sur la table centrale, Mathilde occupait le siège principal avec à sa droite, Léliana, Cassandra et Vivienne. À sa gauche, Joséphine, Cullen et Sera. Aux extrémités de cette première table se trouvait à droite Dorian et à gauche iron Bull. Sur la table transversale droite se trouvait dans cet ordre : Charlotte, François, Eline, Gabriele et Nora. Sur la transverse gauche étaient alors assis : Solas, Cole, Blackwall, Varric et Cremisius. Au fond de la salle, une petite table avec des petites chaises avaient été spécialement apportée par Blackwall sous ordre de l'inquisitrice en personne.

Ce dîner était réservé aux seuls membres de l'inquisition, pas de potentiels alliées ou hauts dignitaires ce soir et vraiment il valait mieux pour tout le monde. Le chef et son sous-chef avaient préparé avec brio des pâtes bolognaise. Spaghettis pour les uns, farfales pour les autres, dépendant de leurs affinités avec les pâtes longues ou courtes. Le fromage râpé était disposé dans de grands bols et pouvait être pris à foison par les différents convives. Avant de lancer le repas, l'inquisitrice frappa son verre de son couteau et se leva de sa chaise.

« **Bien, avant de s'attaquer à cet excellent repas préparé avec soin par nos cuisiniers, j'aimerai d'abord les remercier et vous faire part ensuite de quelques informations.** » Tout le monde lâcha ses couverts par respect et écouter l'inquisitrice. Les non-gogoles ou presque d'abords, suivit par les gogoles qui pour le coup essayaient de se tenir à carreau. « **Je vous demande de vous habituer à ce plan de table pour le moment, il sera sans doute revu et corriger dans l'avenir, mais jusqu'à ce que, ce sont vos places attitrées. Nous sommes des gens civilisés ou presque…** » elle se tourna vers Sera un instant avant de regarder à nouveau les autres. « **Comportons-nous en tant que tel.** » Si quelqu'un devait rire, il se garda bien de le faire, car les yeux de l'inquisitrice lançaient des éclairs et pas qu'un peu. « **Ensuite, je vais demander à Eline et Cullen de bien vouloir prendre leurs assiettes et couverts. Ensuite, ils iront manger là-bas ! **»

Elle pointa la mini table du doigt. Un murmure de stupeur se leva de l'assemblé, mais ceux qui étaient au courant des catastrophes de la journée se tinrent muets. Mathilde regarda les deux concernés et plissa les yeux.

« **Quand on se comporte comme des enfants, on va manger à la table des enfants et à vingt mètres des personnes qui vous sont cher ! Allez oust !** » conclu-t-elle sèchement avant de s'asseoir. « **Ne me forcez pas à demander à Bull de vous y conduire.** »

La mort dans l'âme, les deux punis ramassèrent leurs affaires et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des punis. Recroquevillé sur eux même tant la place était courte et étroite. Une fois assis, le commandant se mit à râler à voix basse :

« **C'est votre faute, Eline.** » Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre :

« **Chut! Taisez-vous Cul-len ! Sinon, on sera encore plus puni !** » Elle commença à manger avant d'ajouter : « **C'est votre faute à vous de toute façon, c'est vous qui avez commencé. **» Cullen se redressa prêt à probablement s'énerver contre sa nouvelle voisine de table provisoire, mais la voix de l'inquistrice résonna dans son dos.

« **Silence dans les places à cinq pièces de cuivres !** » Ils se renfrognèrent tous les deux et continuèrent leur souper en silence.

« **C'était une excellente punition, Inquisitrice. Peut-être finiront-ils par comprendre la puérilité de leur petite gueguerre. J'ai peine à croire que le commandant se soit lancé ainsi dans pareille compétition. Il semblait bien plus sérieux lorsque nous l'avons recruté.** » commenta Léliana tout en ajoutant du fromage râpé sur ses pattes et en les mélangeant. « **Tout comme celle de mettre François aux cuisines, j'avoue que je ne connaissais pas tous ces mets, mais leur qualité est exemplaire.** » Mathilde prit une gorgée de son vin et soupira longuement.

« **Il a subi la malédiction, Léliana… Plus rien ne m'étonne avec ça.** » La maitre-espionne acquiesça se souvenant finalement de ce que l'inquisitrice lui avait dit à ce propos et finalement c'était tout à fait cohérent.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand et un des agents de Léliana arriva en courant. Il mit genou à terre devant l'inquistrice avant de s'adresser à elle :

« **Inquisitrice. Une elfe vient d'arriver. Elle tient des propos incohérents. Elle dit s'appeler Allison et être une de vos amies.** » D'un bond, Mathilde quitta sa place et traversa la salle en courant à toute vitesse. Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cour inférieure et s'approcha des gardes qui emmenait la dite elfe aux cachots.

« **LAISSEZ LA !** » ordonna-t-elle. « **C'est le voyage qui a dû la fatiguer. Elle n'est absolument pas folle !** » Sur le champ, la jeune femme fût libérée et les gardes s'en allèrent après avoir salué l'inquisitrice. « **ACHILLES !** » hurla cette dernière en allant serrer l'elfe menue dans ses bras.

« **HECTOR !** » lança cette dernière en faisant de même. Une fois l'étreinte terminée, l'elfe regarda son amie avec de grands yeux apeurés. « **Mais on est où là, Mathilde ? Chez les fous ? Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies parlé d'une soirée déguisée ou d'une sortie médiévale !** »

Mathilde soupira en se disant que décidément, elle sortait un peu trop souvent cette phrase en ce moment… « **C'est compliqué, Achilles…** »


	11. Chapitre 9: Complots en cuisine

**Chapitre 9 : Complots en cuisine.**

Une semaine avait passé depuis les derniers évènements désastreux de Fort Céleste. Une semaine de paix et de calme après les crises intempestives de l'inquisitrice et les conneries de ses gogoles d'amis. Un véritable vent de fraîcheur pour tous les habitants de Fort Céleste. Une semaine durant laquelle, les novices en matière de Dragon Age furent mises au courant des tenants et aboutissant de la franchise, autrement dit Nora et Allison avaient bénéficié de cours de rattrapage très poussé. Elles étaient désormais presque aussi bien armées que la reste de la bande des gogoles pour affronter le monde dans lequel, elles étaient tombées. En parlant de l'arrive d'Allison, quelle ne fût pas la surprise de l'inquisitrice de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. En effet, quelques minutes après avoir récupéré cette dernière, Fort Céleste découvrit avec effroi, l'arrivée d'un nouveau locataire à poils et à moustache. Tigrou était venu. Et comme tout bon couillon qui se respecte, le chat roux avait rejoint ses camards félins, en sécurité dans la chambre et n'en n'était plus sortit depuis.

Ce matin, après le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde partit vaquer à ses occupations dans la paix et la bonne humeur. Toute relative lorsqu'on parlait des maudits. N'était pas encore de ce club, Allison se contenta de suivre Mathilde en salle de réunion, afin d'être le soutien qu'elle n'avait pas eu jusqu'ici ! Pendant ce temps, à une certaine distance de la salle de réunion et à quelques mètres au-dessus du bureau de Solas, Charlotte épiait ce dernier avec des yeux de chihuahuas amoureux. Le menton au creux de sa main accoudée à la rambarde, elle soupirait à chaque mouvement effectué par l'autre elfe. À ses côtés, Dorian tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre quel genre de maléfice était ainsi responsable d'un tel élan d'amour pour… Solas.

« **Il est si beau… si lumineux…** » marmonnait-elle entre deux soupirs et deux changements de position.

« **Je ne vous comprendrai vraiment jamais…** » conclu-t-il en hochant la tête, soupirant d'exaspération. Puis, il se tourna vers Charlotte, les sourcils froncés et son plus bel air soupçonneux peint sur le visage. « **Vous ne faisiez pas la cour à Blackwall dernièrement ?** » demanda-t-il de façon très directe.

Il faut dire qu'il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de ses commentaires mielleux et amoureux. S'il pouvait ainsi se débarrasser momentanément de la jeune elfe et retourner à ses recherches sur Coryphéus, il n'en serait que plus heureux. Charlotte poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et exécuta une grimace des plus artistiques, avant d'émettre un râle des plus horribles et qui manifestait au mieux sa détresse.

« **Je sais. Ne me rappelé pas que j'ai trahi Eline… Je ne suis qu'une Zévran…** » Dit-elle en s'affalant lamentablement sur la rambarde de sécurité de la bibliothèque. Dorian haussa ses sourcils de surprise autant que d'incompréhension et s'apprêtait à demander à Charlotte ce qu'elle entendait par là. Toutefois, il se ravisa pour ne pas perdre le peu de patience et de cerveau intacte qui lui restait. Optant pour une approche plus… diplomatique, il s'adressa à nouveau à Charlotte.

« **Vous pouvez encore vous racheter, il suffit d'aller dire la vérité et présenter des excuses à Blackwall.** » Charlotte tourna ses yeux humides vers le tévintide avec un air qui tentait à dire : 'vous croyez '. Dorian en ajouta une couche : « **Je pense que ce serait un début pour enterrer la hache de guerre entre Eline et vous. Et puis, Solas ne risque pas de bouger d'ici, vous savez. Il sera toujours là quand vous reviendrez. Qui plus est, un bol d'air frais ça devrait vous faire du bien.** » Et à lui aussi, ça lui ferait du bien qu'elle vide les lieux avant le dîner. Il devait coacher l'inquisitrice cette après-midi et il était incapable de travailler avec Charlotte dans les pattes.

« **Mais comment je me rends chez Blackwall ?** » Dorian la fixa avec de grands yeux. **« Je veux dire, où est-ce par rapport à Solas. **» Et le mage se frappa le front du plat de sa main, il allait vraiment la tuer.

« **Je ne vous comprendrai vraiment, mais alors vraiment jamais. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien trouver à Solas !»** Finit-il par lancer avant de prendre Charlotte par la main pour quitter les lieux.

« **Mais moi, non plus je ne vous comprendrai jamais. Il est magnifique, mon Solas !** » râla-t-elle en se laissant quand même tiré par Dorian, sans opposé de résistance.

Pendant ce temps dans les cuisines de Fort Céleste, Eline était assise sur le seuil de la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. De son point d'observation, elle regardait les allées et venues de Blackwall dans sa grange, tout en soupirant.

« **François…** » lança-t-elle comme une plainte de détresse. Le Qunari s'arrêta et regarda la brunette. « **J'ai faim… tu me fais des frites, s'il te plait ?** » Ses yeux s'humidifièrent pour ajouter une touche des plus misérables à ce tableau. François soupira et s'approcha d'elle les poings sur les hanches.

« **Dis donc, gogole, si tu comptes rester ici pour de bon, rends-toi au moins utile. Sinon, tu t'en vas, j'ai pas besoin d'une vieille rate dans ma cuisine, moi.** » Sans parler du fait qu'elle lui donnait du travail supplémentaire à réclamer à bouffer toutes les demi-heures. Eline grimaça avant de regarder à nouveau en direction de la grange.

« **Mais, je sais rien faire moi François. Et puis, y'a pas de plan de travail qui me permet de regarder Blackwall.** » râla-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur ses genoux. François soupira et saisit un plan de travail, qu'il souleva comme un fétu de paille.

« **Pousse-toi.** » ordonna-t-il avant de placer le plan de travail devant la porte ouverte vers l'extérieur. Il y déposa un couteau, une planche et des légumes. « **Est-ce que je passe mon temps à regarder Cassandra moi ? Non ! Alors, coupe des légumes pour la soupe et épluche les patates pour tes satanés frites, ça ne me semble pas bien compliquer. Au travail, espèce de comique de cuisine.** »

Eline le regarda effarer avant de regarder son nouveau poste de travail. À son tour, elle soupira et râla pour la forme avant d'attaquer l'épluchage des patates. Son estomac d'abord, faut pas déconner quoi. Elle commença son travail sans mot dire tout en regardant les faits et gestes de son bellâtre. Soudain, elle vit apparaître Charlotte dans son champ de vision. Elle plissa ses yeux d'un air mauvais en la voyant s'approcher de la grange de Blackwall. Ses mains se mirent à éplucher, puis à couper de plus en plus vite.

« **Oh la vieille putchaka !** » râla-t-elle en s'attaquant aux carottes. « **François ! Plus de légumes !** » tonna-t-elle alors qu'elle entamait déjà sa dernière carotte. Le Qunari se retourna et la regarda comme s'il avait vu un monstre, puis il envoya un :

« **Gabriele, envoie lui les poireaux ! Ce sera couscous ce soir !** »

Charlotte, quant à elle, venait d'arriver dans la grange où Blackwall travaillait sur une nouvelle étagère pour la cuisine. Il y trouvait son compte après tout. Il aimait travailler le bois, cela le détendait et on reconnaissait ses qualités en la matière. Sans parler que le Qunari des cuisines était fort exigeant, mais qu'est-ce qu'on mangeait bien maintenant. Rien que pour ça, il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, comme pour remercier les deux nouveaux cuistots de leur implication. Il n'avait pas entendu la petite elfe brune entrée dans son antre.

« **Blackwall…** » lança piteusement Charlotte. Le garde se retourna et eu un mouvement de surprise. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu l'elfe et d'après les bruits de couloir, elle ne voyait et ne jurait plus que par Solas.

« **Tiens donc, vous êtes toujours en vie ?** » lança-t-il avec cynisme. Charlotte regarda ses pieds avec beaucoup d'attention pour cacher sa honte. Ce qui fit lever un sourcil au grand brun, qui commença à regretter d'avoir été si brusque. Un silence s'installa progressivement, finalement rompu par l'elfe.

« **Je suis désolée… Désolée de vous avoir menti à propos d'Eline.** » commença-t-elle avant de relever ses yeux bruns vers l'homme. « **Eline a quitté Gabriele, un peu brusquement, et cela m'a causé une grande souffrance. Vous comprenez ça faisait tellement d'années qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sépare, alors j'ai voulu l'éloignée de vous.** » Elle tortilla ses doigts en regardant à nouveau ses pieds. « Je ne suis pas attirée par les hommes barbus, j'aime les imberbes et j'ai trouvé mon soleil… » Elle soupira amoureusement. « **Le beau Solas… qui ne sait même pas que j'existe… **» Elle renifla à ces derniers mots et son regard s'évada dans de lointain rêve d'amour éveillé. Blackwall soupira et secoua sa tête chevelue et barbue.

« **Votre soi-disant sœur et vous, vous êtes les mêmes… des coureuses d'homme. J'espère que Solas continuera de vous ignorer et même que l'inquisitrice durcira le ton. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est, de vivre avec des parasites énamourés à vos bottes. Je sens constamment le regard d'Eline sur moi et c'est pénible ! Allez-vous en maintenant.** »

Charlotte ravala ses sanglots fit demi-tour la tête basse et le dos vouté. «** Oui… je suis désolée, Blackwall.** »

L'elfe se dirigea vers les cuisines où Eline hachait encore ses légumes avec force, colère et application. Une elfe de la cuisine tenait près du bout de son plan de travail, la casserole et ramassait au fur et à mesure les tronçons de légumes qui tombaient et volaient parfois. Charlotte se retrouva en haut des marches et s'adressa à sa sœur.

« **Je suis désolée, Eline… je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… Je ne suis qu'une Zévran… **» marmonna-t-elle en tortillant sa chemise cette fois. Eline leva son couteau en direction du visage de Charlotte, pile entre les deux yeux et lui répondit :

« **J'espère bien que tu es désolée ! Et tu dois aussi t'excuser auprès de Blackwall, sale rate !** »

« **Mais je viens d'y aller, Eline… il a été très méchant. Je pense qu'il ne veut plus être notre ami.** » soupira Charlotte avant de reculer de deux pas pour échapper à la colère de sa sœur. Eline eu une poussée de colère et s'adressa à l'elfe qui tenait la casserole :

« **COURGETTES !** » tonna-t-elle. Recevant ce qu'elle avait demandé, elle se mit à les découper tout en râlant. « **Je vais te découper Charlotte. Te hacher menu !** » François arriva derrière l'humaine brune et déposa à côté d'elle le céleri.

« **Oh, elle s'est déjà excusée… Puis, laisse le temps à Blackwall de digérer la nouvelle**. » Il tentait de calmer le jeu, mais le regard fou d'Eline le fit reculer. « **Hey, tu te calmes ou je te calme ? Je vais te marabouté si tu continues.** » menaça-t-il avant de regarder Charlotte qui ne savait même plus quoi faire.

« **Mais je ne peux même pas aller me justifier !** » cracha Eline en balançant les courgettes dans la casserole. « **C'est à cause de Mathilde**. » râla-t-elle en chopant le céleri qu'elle commença à découper avec hargne.

« **Eline, j'ai une idée ! On distrait Mathilde chacun à notre tour, comme ça les autres peuvent aller voir leurs amoureux. Je ne veux pas que Solas continue de m'ignorer… Blackwall a dit qu'il ne savait même pas que j'existe.** » Pleurnicha l'elfe brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

D'une même voix, François et Eline s'écrièrent : « **MAIS TU ES FOLLE ?!** ». Charlotte sursauta et les regarda comme si c'était eux les fous.

« **Elle va nous étriper, Charlotte. Alors ton plan de merde, tu te le gardes !** » lança François avant de récupérer sa casserole des mains de l'elfe pour regarder la découpe. Eline eu alors une idée lumineuse et s'adressa à ses amis de complot.

« **Mais elle n'a jamais dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher de nous… ça ne vaut que pour Charlotte, Gabriele, Nora, Cullen, Crem, toi et moi…** » dit-elle en s'adressant au frère de l'inquisitrice. « **Et si tu allais trouver Blackwall pour moi ? Tu le convaincs de venir ici et je pourrais lui parler.** »

« **Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?** » trancha François en prenant des tomates dans une caisse non loin de lui. Eline lui fit le regard de celle qui à la pouvoir entre ses mains et qui s'apprête à faire un sale coup.

« **J'irais chercher Cassandra… Tu ne veux pas voir Cassandra ?** » dit-elle sur un ton mielleux en papillonnant des paupières pour amadouer le Qunari. Ce dernier placa les tomates sur le plan de travail d'Eline et la fixa dans les yeux.

« **Et qui va finir de couper mes légumes** ? ». La voleuse fusilla l'autre voleur des yeux et répondit :

« **Charlotte peut le faire.** » Celle-ci s'offusqua et mis ses poings sur ses hanches.

« **Hey ! Non !** » râla-t-elle avant de poursuivre. « **Je n'ai pas de bon souvenir d'avoir joué au comique de cuisine pour François.** » Eline fit de grand yeux et attrapa l'elfe par sa chemise pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« **Tu le fais et je vais aussi chercher Solas !** » Un temps de réflexion passa dans les yeux de l'elfe et elle sourit bêtement.

« **D'accord !** » Eline la lâcha et elles échangèrent leurs places en passant par en dessous de la table qui servait de plan de travail. François fit de même mais en râlant copieusement.

« **Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça… Gabriele, occupe-toi de la cuisine ! Et Charlotte, tu me coupes ça aussi bien que ta sœur !** »

« **Oh ça va, c'est pour une bonne cause et au pire, elle ne fera jamais rien d'autre que de nous enfermer dans les cachots. **» Tempéra la voleuse en descendant les escaliers suivit par le chef de cuisine.

« **C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, justement !** » conclu le Qunari avant de se séparer de la gogole de service.

Il se dirrigea alors, vers la grange de Blackwall d'un pas décidé hors de question qu'il fasse trainer les choses. Il entra dans la grange sans frapper, ni s'annoncer et s'approcha du garde occupé.

« **Hmmm, joli. **» commenta-t-il en regardant l'homme travailler. « **Vous l'aurez fini pour tout à l'heure ? Parce que j'ai besoin de vous en cuisine. Y'a des petits détails à régler tout ça… Sans trop vous presser, mais faudrait quand même que ce soit fait pour aujourd'hui. **» lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation en enfouissant ses grandes mains dans les poches de son pantalon et en regardant toujours les faits et gestes de Blackwall.

« **Je pense que c'est envisageable. Si d'aventure, je n'avais pas fini, je passerais quand même avant le souper.** » François acquiesça et tapota l'épaule du garde avant de faire demi-tour.

« **Parfait, je vous attendrais de pied ferme.** » Il s'en retourna alors à sa cuisine en passant par en dessous de la table où Charlotte travaillait. « **J'ai rempli ma part de marché, je tiens à le signaler. Maintenant, je ne m'occupe plus que de ce couscous !** »

Alors que tout se mettait en branle pour le coup de feu de midi, Eline se rendait vivement auprès de Cassandra sur son air d'entraînement, près de la taverne. Celle-ci malmenait un mannequin avec ardeur et fougue. Pas le genre de moment où la chercheuse aimait se faire déranger en somme, mais elle avait une mission et mieux valait la menée avant que l'inquisitrice de soit dans les parages. Elle se racla la gorge pour spécifier qu'elle était là. À ce son, Cassandra cessa toute activité pour voir qui venait la déranger dans ce moment de paix.

« **Oui, que puis-je ?** » demanda-t-elle à Eline en rangeant son épée au fourreau.

Eline esquissa un sourire, réalisant soudain qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre plan pour convaincre la chercheuse de se rendre aux cuisines. Oui, aux cuisines, car premièrement c'était là que se trouvait François et deuxièmement parce qu'elle était à peu près sûr qu'aucun espion ne s'y trouvait posté, par manque évident de place. Du coup, comment amener l'austère Cassandra là-bas…

« **Bonjour Cassandra. Voilà, François fait un nouveau plat surprise pour Mathilde et il aimerait un avis totalement objectif à ce sujet. J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous, parce que je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment à cœur de faire des ronds de jambes à notre cuistot. Objectivité est votre mot d'ordre non ?** » mentit Eline avec une presque perfection. Bon, peut-être qu'elle en avait fait trop, mais si ça pouvait convaincre la guerrière, ce ne serait jamais de trop. « **C'est pour qu'on se rachète auprès d'elle… c'est vrai qu'on lui en fait baver. **» ajouta-t-elle en conclusion.

Cassandra croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupira longuement. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller dans les cuisines, le Qunari la mettait mal à l'aise et pour la mettre elle dans cet état, il fallait y aller.

« **Bon très bien, mais c'est uniquement parce que je dois moi-même me racheter une conduite auprès de l'inquisitrice.** » répondit-elle avant de ressortir son épée et de reprendre son entraînement.

« **Génial ! Merci Cassandra à toute à l'heure !** » Eline s'en fuit alors vers le château pour aller trouver Solas et là… ce ne serait absolument pas une mince affaire que de le convaincre de sortir de son trou !

Penchons-nous momentanément sur ce qui se passait à la taverne en cette belle matinée. Tenues à trois mètres l'une de l'autre, Cremisius et Nora avaient marchandée avec le tavernier pour qu'il leur dégotte une table de trois mètres de long afin de passer une petite journée à bavasser, tel un premier rendez-vous galant.

« **Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, Nora**. » lança Crem en poussant la table désignée par le tavernier comme faisait trois mètre.

« **Mais si. On n'enfreint pas la règle de l'inquisitrice et elle n'aura qu'à la mesurée pour voir qu'on s'est bien tenues à ses directives.** » Iron Bull descendit les escaliers de la taverne et observa la scène de son seul œil valide en secouant sa tête massive.

« **Crem ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?** » lança-t-il de sa grosse voix rocailleuse. Le tévintide se redressa devant son patron et le regarda droit dans l'œil.

« **Je respecte au mieux les instructions de l'inquisitrice, patron. Je ne voudrais pas que la charge ai des soucis à cause de moi.** » répondit le concerné sous le regard toujours énamouré de sa douce moitié. Il croisa le regard de celle-ci et son petit cœur de beurre fondit comme neige au soleil. « **Et en même temps, je ne peux pas me passer de la présence de ma douce Nora. **»

De l'autre bout de la table, Nora lui fit un petit signe de la main et un sourire ravageur : « **Ma petite crème glacée d'amour…** »

Iron Bull se frappa le front de sa main de consternation. Voilà que son lieutenant roucoulait et jouait à l'énamouré avec la sœur de l'inquisitrice. Il se demandait qui allait prendre le plus cher, lui ou Crem ?

« **Dire que je ne croyais pas l'inquisitrice et son histoire de malédiction à la con… Enfin. Fait ce que tu veux Crem, mais n'en oublie pas qu'on a du travail à faire et un entraînement à assurer cet après-midi. Allez pousse-toi.** » Crem se bougea et l'immense colosse poussa la table d'un coup à sa nouvelle place. « **Soit à l'heure, ou tu récureras les chopes des gars.** » Crem prit une chaise et s'installa à sa place, alors que le Qunari vidait les lieux.

« **À vos ordres, patron.** » Nora sortit un bouquet de fleurs dans une chope de bière, qu'elle fit glisser au centre de la table. « **Ma douce…** » ronronna Crem d'un bout de la table.

« **Ma crème glacé au chocolat.** » roucoula Nora à l'autre bout, affligeant une partie de l'assistance et en donnant des idées de chansons à Maryden, la ménestrel.

Eline se pressait pour rejoindre le bureau de Solas, en tâchant de ne pas se faire arrêter par quiconque. En passant devant le bureau improviser de Varric, elle leva la main et s'exclama : « **Salut Varric ! **».

Ce dernier releva la tête de sa paperasse et haussa un sourcil. La sœur de l'inquisitrice hors des cuisines et donc hors de portée de regard de Blackwall… Tout cela semblait bien louche. Suffisamment pour qu'il essaie d'en savoir plus. Cole apparu alors devant le nain qui sursauta.

« **Oh bon sang, petit. Il ne faut pas faire ce genre de chose et puis, on ne monte pas sur les tables. Descendez.** » Le jeune-homme esprit s'exécuta et se plaça à côté du nain.

« **Vous êtes tourmenté, je le sens. Je peux vous aider ?** » Varric s'apprêtait à lui répondre que ce n'était rien, quand il entrevit l'opportunité d'en savoir plus sur ses doutes.

« **Vous pourriez en effet… Approchez.** » Cole se plaça au plus près de Varric et ce que ce dernier lui confia, nul ne le sait.

La jeune voleuse arriva dans le bureau de Solas et en se disant que son plan était peut-être foireux, mais qu'au moins elle avait un bout de plan, qui pouvait tenir la route.

« **Bonjour Solas.** » dit-elle avec respect en s'approchant du bureau du mage elfe.

« **Bonjour, Eline.** » répondit ce dernier en fixant ses yeux ciel d'orage sur elle. « **Que puis-je pour vous ? **» Eline le regarda d'un air surpris, se demandant comment il pouvait bien savoir qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander. « **Il est étrange que vous veniez me rendre visite, ce n'est pas habituel. J'en déduis donc que vous avez quelque chose à me demander.** »

Quel perspicace cet elfe chauve, se dit Eline en elle-même. Elle s'appuya contre le bureau de l'elfe pour le lancer dans la confidence.

« **C'est-à-dire que François se demandait si vous ne pouviez pas venir jeter un œil aux sortilèges qui ont cours dans la cuisine. Je sais que c'est Vivienne la plus compétente en magie de la glace, mais il se demandait si par hasard, vous n'auriez pas une solution pour disons… prolonger la vie de certains aliments ?** » Solas soupira longuement avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Affligeant, c'était vraiment très affligeant.

« **La magie n'est pas un jouet, Eline. Elle ne permet pas de faire apparaître de la nourriture et je doute sincèrement qu'elle puisse conserver la vitalité des aliments en dehors de leurs dates fatidiques.** »

« **Mais vous savez soigner les gens ! Ne savez-vous pas soigner les légumes de leurs coups pour éviter que cette 'plaie' ne s'infecte et donc pourrisse pour nos amis végétaux ?** » Eline se surpris elle-même à avoir pareil raisonnement.

À croire que l'urgence de la situation la rendait plus intelligente qu'elle ne le pensait. Et aux vues des réactions de Solas, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle avait peut-être visé juste. L'elfe réfléchissait, son pouce et son index enserrait son menton pointu. Puis, il regarda à nouveau la voleuse et répondit :

« **C'est possible, en effet. Ou tout du moins, il serait logique que ce genre de sortilège ai le même effet sur nous, que sur les végétaux. Laissez-moi quelques instants, je consulte un livre et je vous rejoins dans la cuisine. Notez toutefois, que je fais cela par pur esprit de recherche.** » Dans sa tête, Eline exécutait les pas de danse de la victoire dans ses plus beaux déhanché.

« **Merci, Solas.** » conclu-t-elle avant de fuir à tire d'aile pour retourner dans les cuisines. Une fois sur place, elle laissa sa joie s'exprimer.

« **Et un ! Et deux ! Et qui est la meilleure ? C'est moi ! »** Elle fit quelques mouvements de danse sous le regard interrogateur de François, Gabriele et Charlotte. « **Quoi ? J'ai réussi. Cassandra ne va pas tarder à venir gouter un énigmatique plat concocté par François, pour se faire pardonner par l'inquisitrice. Solas va tenter de réanimer des légumes à l'agonie. Moi je dis, que je me suis bien débrouillé. **»

« **QUOI ?!** » s'écrièrent les trois autres autant de stupeur que de colère.

« **Mais je n'ai jamais fait de plat que ma sœur ne connaisse pas ! Tu es malade !** » s'écria François à moitié en panique et à moitié en colère. « **Je fais quoi moi ? Je n'ai qu'un couscous sur le feu !** » Eline recula d'un pas face à la colère du Qunari.

« **Hey ! J'ai dû improviser ! Puis, Cassandra ne sait pas que Mathilde connaît le couscous. Alors occupe-toi de ton bouillon ! Et mon Blackwall ? **» demanda-t-elle à François. C'est le moment que choisi le nain pour se faire entendre.

« **Et ma Joséphine ?** » demanda-t-il en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches et en toisant tout le monde en contre-plongée. Personne ne sut répondre, ils se regardèrent tous en chien de faïence, ne sachant que dire. « **Ah ben oui ! Avec vos petits plans entre vous, vous ne faites jamais attention à moi ! Je sais que je suis un nain, mais quand même.** » râla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse et son impressionnante barbe. « **Vous parlez d'ami, franchement. J'ai plus de chance de parvenir à convaincre Mathilde du bien fondé de mon affection pour Joséphine, que d'avoir un coup de main de votre part. **»

Le rouge monta aux joues des filles et François baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Ils n'osaient même plus regarder le nain et encore moins se regarder entre eux. Finalement, ce fût Charlotte qui prit son courage à deux mains.

« **Écoute, Gabriele, je veux bien aller la chercher, si tu veux. Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué et, tu ne me devras rien.** » assura-t-elle au nain.

Celui-ci n'était pas franchement convaincu par les paroles de l'elfe et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réponse des plus cinglante mais ! Mais, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors et apparurent dans la cuisine : Blackwall et Joséphine. Gabriel se calma instantanément, fixant la demoiselle antivane d'un regard rêveur et amoureux. Cette dernière lui offrit son plus beau sourire et le nain remercia alors celui qu'il prenait pour son sauveur :

« **Merci, Ser Blackwall, d'être venu aussi bien accompagner. Ô ma mie, que vous êtes belle.** »

Joséphine eu un petit rire cristallin et eu le bon goût de rougir aux paroles du nain. Quant à Blackwall, il ne comprit rien, mais ne chercha pas non plus à élucider le mystère. Il s'approcha de François et lui demanda alors :

« **Bien, que puis-je pour vous.** » Le Qunari lui fit signe de le suivre, jusqu'au plan de travail d'Eline et lui désigna du doigt.

« **C'est ce plan de travail voyez-vous…** » Le garde regarda le plan de travail sous toutes ses coutures, pendant que François faisait de grand geste et grimaces en direction d'Eline. Cette dernière était pétrifiée et n'osait absolument rien dire. Jamais elle n'avait été si proche de son bellâtre.

« **Je ne comprends pas, il est stable. Une bonne épaisseur et parfaitement en ordre.** » finit par conclue le garde des ombres.

« **Oui, en fait, je voulais vraiment vous féliciter pour ce travail et vous montrer à quel point… il est fiable….** » dit-François en fusillant Eline du regard.

À cet instant, Solas et Cassandra firent leur apparition dans la cuisine. Charlotte en lâcha ses légumes et se figea comme une statue de sel avant de pousser un couinement étrange :

« **Solas…** » Ce dernier la regarda en haussa un de ses sourcils, plus apeuré que surpris. « **Vous êtes tellement… impressionnant. **» dit-elle après avoir reçu un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Eline. Cassandra, elle, se dirigea d'emblée vers François et le toisa avec sévérité.

« **Où est le plat que je dois goûter ?** » François se redressa de toute sa hauteur, dans un mouvement de recul, de peur de se prendre un coup de la part de la chercheuse. Puis, il ouvrit son bras en direction de la casserole où, mijotait son bouillon de couscous.

« **Par ici, chercheuse.** » Il l'entraina vers la cheminée et plongea une énorme louche en cuivre dans la casserole avant de l'en sortir. « **C'est très chaud.** » avertissa-t-il en tendant l'ustensile à la femme de ses rêves. Celle y trempa ses lèvres avec précaution dans le bouillon et recula un instant. Sur son visage, se lisait la réflexion intense de quelqu'un en train de juger. Finalement, elle rompit le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

« **C'est… très bon, mais… Vous allez servir une soupe à l'inquisitrice ?** » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse ? François sembla s'offusquer grandement des paroles de sa belle Cassandra et replongea la louche dans la casserole.

**« Bien sûr que non ! Voyez-vous, dans ce plat, il y aura une semoule sur laquelle sera disposé ce bouillon. Et avec ça, des viandes grillées à foison. Un véritable festin convivial. Ce plat, chercheuse Cassandra, c'est l'âme même de la convivialité autour d'une table !** » Joséphine poussa un léger cri de joie et s'approcha du Qunari, ainsi que de sa préparation.

« **Vous êtes brillant, vous et Ser Gabriele. Nous devons justement recevoir des invités de marques à notre table ce soir ! Tant de clairvoyance en vous deux, j'en suis pantoise !** » Tout le monde applaudit l'initiative du Qunari et de son nain de sous-chef. Mais la liesse ne fût que de courte durée, car un autre invité inattendu venait de passer la porte.

« **Mais… qu'est-ce que ?!** » s'exclama le commandant Cullen. « **Je vais prévenir l'inquisitrice ! Vous ne pouvez pas être à moins de trois mètre ! **».

Tous les gogoles en cœur hurlèrent alors : « **NON ! ON VOUS AIDERA AVEC L'INQUISITRICE ! NE LUI DITES PAS !** »


	12. Chapitre 10: Où tel est pris

Chapitre 10 : Où tel est prit, qui croyait prendre.

Tout le monde regardait le commandant en attendant fébrilement sa réponse. Ils redoutaient qu'il ne s'en aille en courant prévenir Mathilde et plus encore, que les autres décident de le suivre. Toutefois, suite aux paroles du féreldien, tous les autres non gogoles se tinrent à carreaux, sans doute par crainte de devenir eux aussi la cible de l'inquisitrice. En même temps, c'était de leur faute si la règle avait été transgresser. C'était eux qui avaient débarqué dans cette cuisine. Mais… à cause de qui ?! L'humeur de tous les leurrés s'assombrit brusquement, leurs yeux jusqu'ici surpris lançaient désormais des éclairs en direction des gogoles. Ce fût Cassandra qui explosa en premier : « **Vous vous êtes joués de nous ?! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?! **» Eline plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour éviter de finir avec un tympan en moins à cause de la voix portante de la chercheuse. Charlotte se cacha derrière sa sœur, agenouillée à même le sol et en marmonnant : « **C'était foireux… c'était foireux… mon plan était mieux.** »

François recula de trois pas en arrière, pour éviter de se prendre une sérieuse mandale de la part de l'amour de sa vie. Finalement, Gabriele se posa devant la chercheuse en colère, les poings sur les hanches et lui répondit : « **Non. Nous avons simplement exploité une faille dans les instructions de** … » Le Qunari attrapa le nain et le fit taire en mettant ses deux grandes mains devant sa bouche. « **Il délire. Les vapeurs des cuisines… Certains légumes sont parfois hallucinogènes. **» Tenta-t-il de convaincre les gens qui les fusillaient tous du regard. La meute des trahis assassinaient littéralement les gogoles du regard, encore plus maintenant qu'ils avaient eu les demi-aveux de Gabriele. Puis, sans aucuns mots, ils se retirèrent de la cuisine. Seul, Solas, ajouta quelque chose avant de fermer la porte derrière lui : « **Nous ne dirons rien à l'inquisitrice. Méfiez-vous cependant, de la promesse que vous venez de faire au commandant.** »

La porte se ferma dans un bruit mat et sec, laissant tout le monde un peu sur la paille et sans espoir. Le silence se fit dans la cuisine, seulement perturbé par le bruit des casseroles chaudronnant sur le feu. Tous se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, puis se tournèrent vers le commandant qui attendait les bras croisés. Gabriele se débattit pour ne pas mourir étouffé entre les mains de François et parvient enfin à se dégager. Il reprit son souffle et puis se posta entre les gogoles et le commandant. « **Eh bien bravo ! Riche idée en effet ! Non content d'avoir ruiné vos chances avec vos ' bien-aimés ' vous ruiné aussi les miennes !** » lança-t-il amère avant de regarder Cullen qui ne disait absolument rien. Le nain soupira avant de retourner à son plan de travail. « **Maintenant qu'on lui a promis ça, quelqu'un à une idée ? **» envoya Gabriele en se saisissant d'un morceau de viande à découper. Il hacha grossièrement le dit morceau de viande, avant de le balancer dans un plat à sa disposition. François, sans un mot, retourna également s'occuper de ses casseroles.

Ne restait finalement plus qu'Eline qui fixait Cullen et Charlotte derrière elle qui se relevait. « **Tu as une idée ?** » couina Charlotte, qui elle n'en avait pas la moindre, si ce n'est de distraire Mathilde. Idée qu'on avait déjà jugé mauvaise, alors elle ne la proposerait plus pour l'instant. Eline regarda sa sœur et haussa ses épaules. « **Je réfléchis.** » dit-elle avant de retourner à son plan de travail improviser, sur lequel atterrit deux courgettes. « **Hey !** » râla-t-elle, mais le cuisinier ne réagit pas. Son regard fût alors attiré par une bouteille de cognac antivan qui se trouvait sur l'étagère près de François. « **D'où tu sors ça ?** » demanda-t-elle en désignant la bouteille. François regarda Eline, puis la bouteille et haussa ses épais sourcils. « **De la cave à vin en bas. Enfin, y'a de tout là-bas. Même du whisky. **» Un éclair de génie fusa dans les yeux bleus de la gogole qui esquissa un sourire à la fois mauvais et satisfait. « **Du whisky tu dis… intéressant. **»

« **Non ! Je t'interdis de saouler ma sœur toi !** » lança François en pointant son désosseur vers la jeune femme. La brunette ne se laissa pas démonter et abaissa le couteau du Qunari. « **Oh mais j'en ai pas l'intention… J'ai bien mieux, mais il va me falloir un sérieux coup de main. **»

« **Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?** » lança la voix d'Allison plus haut que ce que Eline prévoyait. La gogole numéro un tira la nouvelle arrivée dans un coin plus tranquille. « **Pas si fort !** » supplia Eline à voix basse en regardant derrière elle, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entendait. « **Que tu entraînes Mathilde à la cave à spiritueux, c'est pas compliqué, si** ? » expliqua-t-elle une seconde fois en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Allison. «** J'avais compris la première fois, mais pourquoi tu veux que je fasse un truc pareil ? **» Eline soupira, réprimant une violente envie de tordre le cou de son vis-à-vis. Ce qu'elle ne ferait évidemment pas. Elle était à cran, vraiment. Ce qu'elle demandait à Allison c'était évidemment en quelque sorte de trahir son amie, mais c'était pour le bien commun. Bien que… elle faisait ça pour Cul-len et rien que ça… Argh pourquoi avait-elle lancé cette idée.

« **Pour sauver notre peau à tous ! Cullen veut dénoncer notre connerie à Mathilde, si on ne l'aide pas à… enfin à se rapprocher d'elle en gros.** » « **Donc, tu me demandes de trahir la confiance de ma meilleure amie, pour éviter qu'elle ne vous tombe sur le crâne, à cause de l'homme qu'elle veut absolument mettre à des kilomètres d'elle.** » Allison croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et plissa les yeux. « **Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais accepter ça, sans rien demander en retour ?** » Des bruits de pas se rapprochait à vive allure de leur cachette, donnant des sueurs froides à Eline, qui était désormais dans un état proche de la panique. « **Tout ce que tu veux, pourvu que ce soit dans mes compétences. **» lâcha-t-elle en regardant partout autour d'elles. Allison eu un sourire des plus satisfait. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire marcher les gens à la baguette, mais vu les ennuis qu'Eline avait causé à Mathilde et qu'elle allait encore faire, elle prenait ses précautions.

« **J'accepte de t'envoyer Mathilde, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne serai inquiété pour ça. C'est clair ? Vous faites les conneries, vous les assumer. Et je n'accepte que pour vous éviter à tous le cachot et pourtant, je pense que vous le mérité. **» « **C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Merci !** **Et dit lui qu'il y a un stock de whisky, ça devrait la convaincre.**» s'exclama Eline en prenant la tangente très rapidement. Allison soupira longuement avant de prendre la direction des appartements de l'inquisitrice, elle avait une mission à mener à bien.

Pendant ce temps, une réunion avait lieu dans le hall d'entrée de fort Céleste. Varric accompagné de Cole s'adressait à Iron Bull et Dorian avec un très grand sérieux. Léliana arriva et le groupe des conspirateurs étaient désormais au complet. « **Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez Varric ?** » demanda la voix mélodieuse de Dorian, qui se triturait le bouc en même temps. « **J'ai vu sortir la chercheuse, le grisonnant, fanfreluche et même loustic hors d'eux-mêmes sortir des cuisines. Une nouvelle connerie se prépare et elle sera monumentale. Ils vont finir par nous la pousser au suicide.** »

« **N'exagérer pas Varric ! **» clama Léliana en soupirant. « **Au pire, elle les fera enfermer dans les cachots, ça plaira au commandant au moins. Dans le pire des cas, elle les renverra. Cole ?** » demanda sœur Rossignole en voyant l'esprit le regard vague en train de triturer ses manches. « **Stupide. Seule solution. Il ne faut pas qu'il lui dise. Il faut… il faut… Oui, le cellier. Enfermer le commandant dedans et amener l'inquisitrice.** » Les yeux de tous les conspirateurs s'écarquillèrent et ils se regardèrent tous ensemble. « **Si ils font ça… ça va voler. Hum…**»marmonna Iron Bull. « **Il faut qu'on empêche l'inquisitrice de se rendre au cellier.** » assura alors le Tévintide. « **Séparons-nous.** » Au pas de courses, les cinq protagonistes se lancèrent à la recherche de l'inquisitrice.

C'est donc une inquisitrice quelque peu contrariée par sa journée de réunion qui descendit les escaliers vers le cellier, pour y trouver une bonne bouteille qui lui servirait bientôt. Non pas qu'elle allait se saouler aujourd'hui, mais comme aucun gogoles n'avaient encore fait de bêtise depuis une semaine, elle sentait la grosse connerie monumentale arrivée. Autant avoir un remontant digne de ce nom en prévision donc. Les couloirs étaient vides et froids. Un sale pressentiment s'empara de son esprit. Elle voulut faire demi-tour, mais finalement elle continua. Arrivant devant le cellier, elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant apparaître Cole devant la porte. « **Bordel, Cole ! Vous pouvez arrêter cinq minutes d'apparaître comme ça ?** » L'esprit l'attrapa par les épaules pour la faire reculer. « **Non, il ne faut pas ! Vous ne devez pas y aller.** » L'incompréhension peignit les traits de la rousse qui était forcée de reculer. « **Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que…** »

« **INQUISITRICE !** » hurlèrent en cœur les autres conspirateurs, accompagné d'Allison, qui avaient fini par se rejoindre pour empêcher le plan de se dérouler. Au même moment, la porte du cellier s'ouvrit à la voler et une vague de personnes en sortit en hurlant : « **CHARGEZ !** » Mathilde ne comprenait absolument plus rien de ce qui se passait en ce moment, trop d'informations à rassembler pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Elle passa de mains en mains avant d'être poussé violemment vers l'avant. Elle qui détestait cordialement les contacts physiques, c'était une véritable épreuve. La porte claqua derrière elle et elle atterrit contre quelque chose à la fois mou et à la fois relativement dur, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Elle ne savait pas encore qui était derrière ça, mais ça allait barder cette fois. « **Inquisitrice ?** » s'enquit la voix inquiète et à la fois mal assurée du commandant Cullen, en dessous d'elle. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant le mur en face d'elle et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler.

« **Gardez vos mains pour vous, si vous ne voulez pas mourir prématurément, Cullen… **» lança-t-elle glaciale avant de faire un effort pour se relever, malgré la douleur dans ses côtes. Une fois debout, elle tendit négligemment sa main au grand blond pour l'aider à se relever. Ceci fait, elle pointa un index accusateur vers lui. « **Vous avez une explication à ceci ? Si c'est le cas, parler maintenant ou je vous soumets à la torture jusqu'à ce que des aveux s'ensuivent. **» Le féreldien plaça sa main contre sa nuque et la massa nerveusement trois secondes. En effet, il la retira aussi sec en voyant le regard haineux que lui lançait la rousse. « **J'ai…j'ai surpris vos amis dans une… disons une réunion délicate avec d'autres personnes, que je ne citerai pas. Ils m'ont fait miroiter qu'ils m'aideraient à revenir dans vos bonnes grâces, mais… enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à me faire enfermer contre mon gré dans le cellier et vous avec… J'aurai dû venir vous prévenir et ne pas les croire. **»

Mathilde se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. « **Ouvrez cette porte, Cullen.** » Le grand blond s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Une première tentative se solda par un échec. La seconde également, ainsi que la troisième. « **Inquisitrice… ils nous ont bien barricadé, je le crains**. » lança-t-il sur un ton lamentablement mal à l'aise avant de lancer un regard apeuré en direction de la jeune femme. «** Poussez-vous… **»

« **Mais vous êtes des inconscients !** » hurla Dorian maintenu par Iron Bull, qui tentait de s'approcher d'un des gogoles pour lui en mettre une. « **On n'avait pas le choix ! » **hurla à son tour Charlotte.** « Et puis, peut-être que comme ça, Mathilde subira aussi cette foutue malédiction.** » avisa Gabriele en se planquant derrière François, qui maintenait la porte fermer derrière lui. « **Ou peut-être qu'elle décidera de vous pendre haut et court !** » renchérit Léliana sur un ton glaçant qui calma tout le monde. Eline se mit entre les deux camps les bras écarté. « **On se calme ! Enfin, on essaie !** » clama-t-elle. « **On sait tous que Mathilde a un faible pour le commandant et que lui à… un très grand faible pour elle. On ne cherche que son bonheur, je vous jure.** »

**« Et que diriez-vous de laisser les choses se passer, pour une fois ?** » demanda Varric en toisant Eline. « **Vous ne pensez pas que vous lui en faites assez baver comme ça ? Avec tout ce qu'elle doit gérer, vous ne pouvez pas lui foutre la paix avec ce genre de chose**. » Eline allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant quand une autre voix s'éleva derrière la porte en bois. « **POUSSEZ-VOUS ! ELLE VA VOUS TUER !** » hurla le commandant. Tout le monde eu à peine le temps de se bouger, que la porte vola en éclat sous une attaque de glace magique. Mathilde sortit en trombe, le visage méconnaissable à cause de la haine qui se dégageait d'elle. Derrière elle, le Commandant suivait de près.

« **Vous quatre !** » Elle désigna les gogoles. « **Vous occuperez la table des enfants pour le mois à venir ! J'en ai ma claque de vos conneries ! Et soyez déjà content que je ne vous mette pas au cachot pour un mois** ! » Les gogoles en question baissèrent les yeux, déjà heureux de ne pas s'être fait électrocuter ou glacer sur place. Cassandra arriva en courant derrière le groupe. « **Inquisitrice ! Il faut que vous veniez voir ça.** » Puis, elle repartit dans l'autre sens. Tout le monde se regarda avant de laisser passer Mathilde qui prenait la suite de la brune en courant. Le reste du monde suivit.

La course prit fin à l'entrée de la taverne, dans laquelle tout le monde entra quasiment comme un seul homme. Crem et Nora sursautèrent sur leurs chaises avant de se lever pour faire face à l'inquisitrice, qui clairement n'était pas encore calmée de son tour dans le cellier. « **Elle fait trois mètres !** » cria presque la brunette, tentant de justifier sa présence ici. « **En vérité, elle fait deux mètres quatre-vingt-cinq. **» ajouta Léliana avec calme et assurance. « **Vérifiez, si vous ne me croyez pas.** » Elle tendit un instrument de mesure à un de ses agents, qui se chargea de mesuré la dite table.

Tout le monde s'approcha pour voir la démonstration de force du mesureur. Finalement, le résultat était bien celui annoncé par Léliana. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers l'inquisitrice, un air horrifié sur le visage, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir annoncer comme sentence à celles qui n'avaient pas respecté ses règles. Mathilde restait stoïque, sans bouger, sans un mot, s'interrogeant sur la sentence qu'elle allait prononcer. Elle n'était pas certaine que Crem ou Nora ai volontairement trahi la règle, elles pensaient bien faire et il s'était avéré que leur stratagème, aussi ingénieux soit-il n'avait pas fonctionné. « **Je te jure, sur ma vie, que nous pensions vraiment qu'elle faisait trois mètres.** » se justifia Nora sur un ton implorant la compassion de la rousse.

L'inquisitrice ne pouvait pas ne rien dire ou ne rien faire, sinon les autres idiots s'en donnerait à cœur joie également. Elle regarda Nora avec un air qui veut dire : 'je n'ai pas le choix. La brune baissa les yeux et Crem se redressa au garde à vous. «** Annoncez notre punition, inquisitrice. Nous vous avons trompé, même si ce n'était pas volontairement. **» Mathilde retient un soupir de désespoir et annonça alors sur un ton calme et froid : « **Ce sera six mètres dorénavant et jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez prouvé que je peux vous faire confiance. Lorsque ce sera le cas, je redescendrais la sentence. Et que cela serve de leçon aux autres gogoles.** » Elle fit demi-tour aussi prestement et vida les lieux en annonçant : « **Et que personne ne me suive, j'en ai soupé de vous tous !** »

Le cœur assez lourd et le moral dans les chaussettes, l'inquisitrice échoua au sommet des remparts à regarder le paysage enneigés, appuyée sur l'un des pilier de pierre. Sa réalité commençait vraiment à lui manqué et encore plus, l'état normal des gens qui l'accompagnait. Elle secoua tristement sa tête rousse et soupira. « **Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler ?** » demanda Allison qui avait enfreint la demande expresse de son amie. Mathilde haussa les épaules sans quitter le paysage des yeux. « **Qu'il y a-t-il à dire, Achilles ? Ils sont tous devenu complètement fou et je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour les convaincre de renoncer à leur folie. Je pourrais évidemment laisser tomber et les laisser s'enfoncer dans leur bêtise, mais certains déchanterait cruellement.** » Elle pensait à la fois à son frère, Eline ou encore Charlotte. Les seuls qui avaient un peu d'espoir dans leur malédiction étaient Nora et Gabriele. « **Quand tu me disais qu'ils étaient fous, il y a quelques jours, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient également désespéré à ce point.** » Hélas… et Allison n'avait encore rien vu.

Pendant ce temps dans la cours inférieur, les gogoles avaient rendez-vous avec leurs instructeurs en combat. Ce qui était plutôt le bienvenue d'ordinaire, mais vu l'ambiance exécrable qui régnait en ce moment, c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. C'est alors qu'un cri strident retentit dans tout Fort Céleste : « **LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! JE SUIS SA SŒUR, JE VOUS DIS ! **» Tout le monde s'arrêta et le commandant qui passait par là se changea momentanément en statue. « **CULLEN RUTHERFORD ! OÙ EST-CE QUE TU TE CACHES ?** » Récupérant un semblant de vie, le dit Cullen se mit à courir pour finir par se cacher derrière la première personne qu'il trouva, c'est-à-dire Eline adossée aux escaliers. « **Doux Créateur, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici. Pitié, cachez-moi. **» Eline fût d'abord surprise de la réaction du grand blond, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être agréable au féreldien, d'autant plus après le fiasco du matin. «** Et pourquoi je ferai ça, Cul-len ? **» demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras et en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. En l'entendant se moquer de son prénom pour la… millième fois au moins, il comprit qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une fameuse monnaie d'échange pour ne pas que la brunette le dénonce à sa sœur. « **Je ne vous enfermerai plus jamais au cachot.** »

« **Cul-len, nous savons vous et moi que c'est un mensonge. Vous aimez trop enfermer les gens pour me garantir cela**. » contra la gogole suprême. « **Dois-je lui faire signe ? **» Le commandant fit mine de se relever, puis s'abaissa de nouveau en tenant la tunique d'Eline dans ses mains. « **Non ! Je… Je vous aiderai avec Blackwall !** » Eline resta stupéfaite un instant, puis finalement en voyant la sœur du commandant arrivé dans la cour, elle s'écria : « **IL EST PARTI PAR LÀ ! **». Mia Rutherford s'arrêta en voyant la jeune femme qui lui indiquait la direction et lui fit un signe de remerciement de la main. Derrière elle, le grand blond soufflait de soulagement en se laissant tomber assis dans l'herbe. « **Merci… par le Créateur, qu'est-ce que Mia est venue faire ici. **»

Eline se tourna face à lui, un petit sourire triomphant sur les lèvres et les bras toujours croisé sur sa poitrine. « **Un véritable dragon votre sœur, on dirait. Pourtant, elle a un joli prénom très doux. Allez ramener vous, vous allez m'aider et je vais vous cacher dans le même temps, elle ne va pas rester dupe longtemps, Cul-len ! **» Elle l'empoigna par l'épaule lorsqu'il fût debout et le tira jusque dans la grange de Blackwall. Avisant une meule de fois, elle l'envoya dedans et le cacha en remettant du foin sur lui. « **Et soyez discret !** » Avant de disparaître dans les herbes séchée, il ajouta : « **Mais je suis allergique !** ». Lui intimant le silence, elle se plaça devant la meule de foin, juste à temps, car Blackwall descendit de l'étage. « **Eline ?** » demanda le garde surpris. « **Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.** »

«** Si ! À trois mètres, alors restez à trois mètres ! **» Le garde s'arrêta donc à un peu plus de trois mètres et croisa les bras sur son torse. « **Dites-lui que vous êtes désolée pour ce matin.** » marmonna l'homme caché dans le foin. « **Je suis désolée pour ce matin… On ne voulaient pas abuser de vous, mais c'est dur de rester à distance, vous savez.** » L'homme plus âgé haussa ses sourcils broussailleux et demanda : « **Ah bon ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi cela vous semble si compliqué, mademoiselle ?** »

Au même instant sur les remparts, Mathilde et Allison conversaient à présent de tout et de rien, lorsqu'une invitée surprise se pointa. « **Vous ! Vous êtes l'inquisitrice ?** » demanda une femme de bonne stature aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, qui n'était pas sans rappeler quelqu'un à l'inquisitrice en question. Encore des ennuis en perspective, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. « **De toute évidence**. » répondit la concernée sur un ton monocorde bien connu, qui fit pouffer de rire Allison. La nouvelle venue ne comprenant pas bien sûr, mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas et continua sur sa lancée.

« **J'ai reçu votre lettre concernant mon frère, Cullen Rutherford, et je tiens à vous dire, que j'ai peine à croire qu'il soit responsable de tout ce que vous y avez noté ! Mon frère est un homme bon, loyal et profondément gentil. Pour qu'il commette de tels actes, c'est que vous l'y avez forcé ! Je veux le voir maintenant !**» aboya donc Mia Rutherford, comme le soupçonnait Mathilde. Cette dernière ne se démonta pas et s'approcha de la mégère en furie. « **Je ne vous ai jamais envoyer de lettre, madame. Et j'ignore où est votre frère en cet instant précis.** » La réplique claqua comme un fouet sur la croupe d'un mulet. Mia la regarda avec incompréhension et Mathilde lui tendit la main paume ouverte. « **Puis-je voir cette missive, s'il vous plait.** » Mal à l'aise face à la froideur de son interlocutrice et son air grave, Mia hésita un moment puis, fouillant sa besace, sortit le parchemin incriminé. L'inquisitrice s'en saisit pour le lire, avec Allison qui le lisait par-dessus son épaule. « **Qui a écrit ça ? C'est quasiment illisible** » s'enquit Allison en regardant le parchemin puis Mathilde. « **Ce n'est pas ton écriture en plus. **» L'inquisitrice plia le parchemin en quatre méticuleusement. « **Non, ça c'est l'écriture d'Eline. Ceci n'est pas totalement mensonger, votre frère a bien enfermé ma sœur dans les cachots et ils se sont tous les deux comportés comme des enfants, mais là n'est pas la question. Venez, je vais vous présenter l'auteure de ce ramassis d'inepties. Je soupçonne également que votre frère ne devrait pas se trouver très loin de cette personne.**»

Dans la grange, il y avait actuellement un arrêt sur image, avec une Eline qui n'osait évidemment pas répondre à la question de Blacwall. Ce dernier attendait toujours et dans le foin, Cullen tentait de rester discret en poussant pourtant Eline à avouer la vérité. « **Mais dites-lui bon sang !** » marmonnant Cullen en essayant de ne pas bouger et de se faire entendre dans le même temps. « **Je ne peux pas lui dire ça ! »** envoya Eline, sans se rendre compte qu'elle allait passer pour une folle aux yeux de son bellâtre, puisqu'il ignorait la présence du commandant dans la paille. « **À qui parlez-vous donc ?** » s'enquit le garde des ombres de plus en plus surpris par le comportement de son parasite habituel. « **Faites-le, où je sors de là et je lui dis à votre place ! Dépêchez-vous, je vais finir par éternuer !**» « **Retenez-vous, Cul-len, où je vous assomme !** » persiffla la brunette, alors qu'elle était en train de perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux de son grisonnant garde des ombres. « **Vous êtes complètement folle ma parole. Je vais chercher l'inquisitrice. **»

« **Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je suis déjà là.** » tonna la voix de l'inquisitrice qui se tenait à présent à l'entrée de la grange, entourée par Allison et Mia. « **Eline, je te présente Mia Rutheford. Mais je suppose que sa venue n'est pas source de surprise pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?** » Mathilde déplia la lettre devant les yeux de tout le monde, prenant Eline au dépourvu. Elle allait se justifier, mais se fit voler la parole par Mia : « **Je vous reconnais, c'est vous qui m'avez indiqué par où mon frère était parti ! Où est-il ? **» Eline recula un peu plus et rencontra la meule de foin, mais pour ne pas subir davantage les foudres de Cullen, elle ne dit rien de compromettant. « **Je ne sais pas.** » Un éternuement sonore se fit entendre, sortant tout droit de la meule de foin.

« **CULLEN ! SORS DE LÀ !** » Sans se faire prier, le commandant sortit de sa cachette, sous les regards médusés de l'inquisitrice, son amie et de Blackwall. Mia se rua sur lui, s'emparant de la lettre dans la main de Mathilde et se mit à frapper son frère avec. « **Bon sang, tu sais que c'est mauvais pour toi le foin ! Alors comme ça, on cause des soucis à l'inquisitrice ? On ne donne pas de nouvelle à sa sœur depuis l'enclin et… Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'ennuyer les gens moi !** » Cullen leva les bras pour essayer d'éviter que sa sœur ne le frappe en plein visage. Dans ses yeux, la détresse se lisait, mais personne n'osait arrêter la furie Mia. « **Arrête, Mia. Je te jure que je ne le ferai plus.** » « **Oui, c'est toujours ce que tu dis et puis tu recommences ! Et…** » Un nouvel arrêt sur image se fit au moment où une voix grave se fit entendre.

« **Que se passe-t-il ici ?** » Apparu alors dans le champ de vision de tout le monde, le garde des ombres bien connu des gogoles, celui qui était toujours sacrifieé : Stroud. Mia sembla s'apaiser tout à coup, une lueur d'amour se joua dans ses prunelles bleues. « **Par le Créateur. **» souffla alors Cullen, qui vivait la malédiction en directe pour la première. Eline recula près de Mathilde et lui demanda : « **Dit… tu connais l'autre garde des ombres là ?** ». Elle désigna un homme de haute stature, avec des cheveux courts dans les tons châtains. « **Je pense que c'est…** ». Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Une douleur atroce prit tout le monde et le noir total se fit.

Mathilde se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à tuer un éléphant. Elle avait froid et mal aux genoux aussi. Elle avait l'impression d'être à genoux sur de la pierre. Elle lutta un instant pour ouvrir les yeux, mais une série de flashback se fit dans sa tête, lui rappelant douloureusement le début du jeu. Juste après avoir créé son personnage. Finalement, ce fût sa main gauche brûlante qui lui permit enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. La main levée vers le ciel, celle-ci lançait une série d'éclairs vert et l'instant d'après une porte s'ouvrit sur Cassandra Pentaghast et Léliana. Analyse rapide de la situation… Elle était revenue au début du jeu bordel de merde ! Inquiète, elle chercha des yeux ses camarades gogoles, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas rester seule dans ce cauchemar. Dans les geôles toutes proches, elle remarqua des corps allongé et soupira de soulagement.

« **Qu'est-ce qui vous faire soupirer de la sorte ? Je vous ai posé une question ! »** tonna la voix de Cassandra. « **Mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai reçu ce truc. Je ne sais pas qui a fait exploser le Saint Temple Cinéraire !** » Clama-t-elle en essayant de faire le plus de bruit possible pour réveiller les gogoles. Sans succès. « **Mais, je suis prête à vous aider à le découvrir. Pour venger ceux qui sont morts, autant que pour me débarrasser de cette chose !** » Le regard mauvais de Cassandra ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Créateur qu'elle préférait quand la grande brune était son amie. Léliana se rapprocha pour apaiser la chercheuse. « **Elle peut nous aider, Cassandra. Elle est même d'accord de le faire.** »

« **Je ne fais pas confiance aux mages.** » lança la chercheuse, mais elle finit tout de même par détacher les menottes de la jeune rousse. « **Léliana, allez au campement avancé. Et vous, venez.** » Sans pouvoir rien faire de plus, Mathilde se fit emmener par Cassandra, lançant un dernier regard aux gogoles assommés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eline sortit de sa torpeur en se frottant le crâne. «** Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… **» demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « **Mais…mais… PUTAIN ON EST OÙ ?!** » Elle se leva d'un bond suivit par Charlotte qui émergeait enfin. « **ça me dit quelque chose mais**… ». Dans la cellule d'à côté, le nain s'était éveillé avec François, qui mit fin au suspense. « **On est à Darse. Plus précisément dans les cachots sous la chanterie de Darse.** » Tout le monde regarda François avec un air affolé. Le silence était total avant que tout le monde ne regarde le centre de la pièce, où était déposé les menottes où Mathilde était attachée un peu plus tôt.

« **Et Mathilde a déjà été emmené par Cassandra. **» renchérit Gabriele avec un ton des plus tristes. Le silence se fit de nouveau, avant qu'Eline n'éclate de colère : « **PUTAIN ! Qui est le con qui a fait reseter le jeu !** ». À cet instant, un hurlement canin se fit entendre et tout le monde se retourna : « **MEIKO ?!** ». S'ensuivit un miaulement de mécontentement que François reconnu. « **ERAGON ?!** ». Et finalement, une naine apparue dans le fond du cachot des filles, qui fit signe à tout le monde : « **Eh… salut les gars. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…** »

« **CHRISTELLE ?!** » hurla tout le monde en cœur. «** Putain Christelle ! À cause de toi on va tout devoir recommencer ! **»râla Eline avant de se souvenir des désastres précédent. Elle finit par sourire de victoire et s'écrier : « **Non, tu es géniale Christelle ! Merci, ma sauveuse !** »


End file.
